The Greatest Story Never Told
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Have you every wondered how did Mario impregnate Daisy and why she's so smitten by him and not Luigi? Well, basically that what's this story's about! MarioxDaisy one-sided with slight LuigixDaisy! Holy crap. Did I actually update this? No...it's true...I actually updated. The world, as we know it, has ended. LOL
1. The Unexpected Vistors

**A/N: Yo, sup. Anyways, this is my new story. I know you've read my Date with Destiny story. You also know that Plum is Mario & Daisy's child, but have you every wondered, how did they met? How did Mario impregnate Daisy? The first little part of the story, is based off what happened to me just recently, which I mean last week. Well, folks, just read my newest story and you'll find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, just my oc, Plum, not the one from Mario golf.**

**The Story that was never Told**

**Act I: The Unexpected Vistors**

This story takes place six years after Plum's birth, which means this isn't the same Plum from the future, but instead is the little baby that grew up. Mario and his little brother, Luigi, are at home resting, but they're soon gonna be surprised from an unexpected visitor, well…at least Mario is.

It was a warm, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, despite that a horrible tornado just recently went through, the wind from the tornado was so powerful, that it caused a massive power outage throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The only energy that was left around, was at Peach's Castle, but that's was because she was celebrating her birthday, many citizens went right to Peach's Castle just to eat and have shelter, until their lights came back on of course.

Mario and Luigi were both sitting in lawn chairs, outside on their porch. Their door were half opened, they were trying to get a little light inside, because the inside of the house was pitch black. "Uhh…C'mon, Mario, I'm so hungry." pouted Luigi. "We've been eating NOTHING, but uncooked pasta for so long now, can we at least try to eat something cooked for a change?"

"AWWW! Will you stop complaining, Luigi?!" Mario grunted, frustratingly. "What else do we suppose to eat? We don't have any power, remember?" he then looked over the horizon, toward Peach's Castle, the lights from the castle was so bright, that it almost lit up the whole street. "Err…It's-a not fair. How-a come-ma, Peach get power, but we-a don't?" he grumbled, slouching down in his chair, while poking out his lips. "I mean, come on! I've saved her hundreds of times, they could at least give me the hero's out, right?"

"Whatever that means…" Luigi then turned toward Peach's Castle, and watched as many Toads and other kinda of Mushroom Kingdom denizens walked in and out of her castle. "Hmm…I bet that Peach have Chinese food over there. Mmmm." he said to himself, while smacking his lips. "Hey, why don't we go over to Peach's place and get something to eat? I'm starving, man!" Luigi said, turning to Mario.

"NEVER!" Mario shouted, while flailing around. "I refuse to go over there. I'll rather starve to death, before I step one foot inside that woman's castle." he then turned, slightly from Luigi and started sniveling. You see, Mario was kinda upset at Peach, he thought that he was getting treated unfairly by her.

"Aw, come on, bro." Luigi muttered, with a half smile on his face. "Are you still upset at Peach, because she had that little fling with, you know who, a few years back?" he then chuckled. "Isn't it time to let that go?" Seriously, I have no idea what Luigi's talking about either, folks.

"NOOOO!" Mario shouted, folding his arms, once again. "I've bust my back saving Peach from Bowser, over and over again, and what do I get? A kiss…one lousily little kiss. _Oh, oh. _And not in the lips, but on the cheek. But, when Link accidentally saves her, what does he get…Not only a kiss, but some ASS!" Oh, he was taking about Link…Wait, since when? "DAMMIT!!" Mario shouted, slamming his fist to the hard ground. "Hm?" He then felt a pain surge go straight to his whole hand. "Ow! My friggening HAND!" he whimpered, bouncing around the porch, while holding his hand.

"Yeah, Mario, that is kinda petty, man…_Now you see how I felt you stole Daisy from me_." Luigi murmured, as he watched Mario continued to jumping around the porch, holding his hand.

"What was that?" Mario said, sitting back down on the porch, acting like nothing even happened in the first place.

"Uhh…What're you talking about? I didn't say anything." Luigi said, making no eye contact with Mario. He then turned and noticed Plum skipping, merrily, on Goomba Road by herself, heading toward their house. "H-Hey, Mario? Isn't that…Isn't that Plum?" he said, scratching his forehead.

"Hm?" Mario muttered, turning to Luigi. "What did you said?" Luigi pointed toward the road. Mario then turned and also saw Plum. "P-Plum?"

Plum had skipped all the way over to Mario and Luigi's house, and was now standing in front of them. She was looking up at them, innocently from the bottom step, rocking back and forth, with her arms behind her back. Plum was wearing dark orange overalls that stopped at her thighs, they were also slightly cuffed at the bottom. She also had a giant pocket with the Letter P embroidered in the middle, she also wore see-through strap on yellow sandals, with a matching change purse with a picture of a sunflower in front. She was dressed like something that you'll wear at a beach. Plum has brown hair, but the closer to the color of Daisy's, but she has blue eyes like Mario.

"Damn…" Mario murmured, staring at Plum, who was now six years old at the time. Looking Plum made Mario feel real awkward. She wasn't one of his fans, she wasn't one of his faithful, devoted, undying, loyal, Mario worshipping groupies, she was his daughter. Plum's youthful outlook, made him feel like a old man.

"Uhh…Mario…Aren't you a little baffled at how she managed to get here by herself?" Luigi whispered to Mario, while staring awestruck at Plum. "I mean, doesn't she live in Sarasaland with Daisy? That's a long way from there by herself."

"Oh, yeah…That's true, Weegee." Mario then turned Plum and watched, as she sat down on the bottom step giggling, while kicking her legs out innocently. "Uhh…Yeaaaah…Plum…What're you doing here?" Plum just turned around and stared, innocently at him. She then dug inside her purse and brought out some gum, and started chewing it, while smiling at Mario. "Uh-Huh?" he said, with his left eye twitching.

"Oh, Mario! You're not doing it right." Luigi sighed, while rolling his eyes.

Mario looked at Luigi and huffed. "OH?! I'm doing it wrong, huh?! So, I suppose you can do a WAY more better job than me?"

"Yep. You've got to get down to her eyelevel and speak to her in a calm and peaceful manner. You've got to make her feel reassured." Luigi alleged, while nodded, confidently.

Mario just stared at Luigi. "What in the heck are you talking about, Luigi?! She a little girl not an animal!" he then sighed. "You know what? Whatever. Go ahead and try. Prove me wrong."

"Eheheh…Alright, Mario. I will." Luigi then got out his seat and headed down toward Plum. "Watch and learn…" he snickered.

"Oh…I'll watch, but I don't think I'll learn something." Mario retorted, as Luigi approached Plum.

As Luigi approached Plum, he noticed her blowing gum, that eventually popped and went all over her face. "Hi, Plum. How did you get here? Did you come here with Daisy? Where is she?" he said, as he sat next to Plum on the step. Plum covered her face and giggled, while turning from Luigi. "Oh, you don't have to be shy with me, Plum, I'm your uncle, remember? Wait, I know." Luigi then dug in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief. "Let me get that gunk off your face…" he then went reach out to her, but Plum moved outta the way and laid on the ground, while digging around in her purse.

Luigi stood there staring at Plum, with his mouth agape. his hand in the reached out state. "Woohooo…And here I thought you were good with kids, Weegee. What happened?" Mario chuckled, much to Luigi's chagrin, while placing his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

Luigi just put his head down. "Aw, shut up, Mario! Leave me alone." he grunted, slapping his hand off his shoulder.

Mario and Luigi walked off the porch and headed over to Plum. She was lying on her stomach, drawing on the ground with chalk, while kicking her legs. "But, seriously, Plum, Luigi's right. How did you get here? I know you didn't walk her by yourself from Sarasaland?" said Mario. But Plum, just like Luigi, ignored him, and started playing a game of hopscotch in front of them.

Mario looked at Luigi, but he just shrugged. "Um…Plum, could you please answer daddy's question? It's really rude to ignore somebody, when they're talking to you." Plum then lifted herself of the ground and drew a huge circle. She then dug around in her purse and pulled out some jacks, she then smirked, as she tossed a metal ball inside the circle "Ermmm…" he grunted, quickly losing his patience with his young daughter.

"N-Now, M-Mario, c-calm down. You have to remember, she's only just a little girl…" Luigi stammered, nervously.

"Damn that, Luigi!" Mario yelled, while storming over to Plum. "Dammit, girl! Enough of this silly game of tiddlywinks!" he yelled, kicking the metal balls outta the circle.

"Tiddlywinks?" Luigi murmured, with a weird look on his face. "I thought she was playing jacks?"

"You're gonna stop with this silent treatment." Mario snarled, while taking the belt around his waist off. "Or I'll put a serious treatment into that ass!!" Plum then turned to Mario, her eyes were beginning to get all watery and her bottom lip was quivering. "Uh…"

"_Sniff…Sniff..._" Plum pouted, while sobbing loudly.

"Uh-Oh…This looks bad…" Luigi moaned, while slowly backing away from Mario.

Mario just stared at Luigi and then at Plum. "Uhh…What looks bad? The only thing I did was scold her…" Suddenly, Plum started crying loudly. "Mama-Mia!!" shrieked Mario, jumping up. Plum cries were so loud, that both Mario and Luigi fell on the ground, holding their ears.

"WAHHHH!" Luigi shrieked, while covering his ears. "Do something, Mario! She's your daughter…She's breaking my eardrum."

"Uh…Er…Mama-Mia!" muttered a stun Mario, as he groggily, staggered back and forth.

Suddenly, both to Mario and Luigi's surprised, they noticed a woman slowly walking from behind their house and over to little Plum. "Whoaaaa! Daisy?!" shouted both brothers.

"There, there, Plum." Daisy cooed, while lifting up Plum. "Mommy's here now…" Daisy easily calmed Plum. Plum then buried her head into Daisy's chest. "You did good, Plum. You kept mommy in secret."

"DAISY!?" Mario yelled, pointing his finger at her. "What's going on? Why is Plum here? Of a matter of fact, why are you even here? And what do you mean by…"secret?!" Was you and Plum in cahoots with this?!" Mario eyebrow was raised, as he stared up and down at both ladies.

Daisy slowly put Plum on the ground and patted her head. "Mario, we need to talk." she sighed, as she pointed over to a horde of trees. "Can we do this in somewhere private?" Luigi cleared his throat. "Whoa. Sweetie, you need to get that checked on…"

You could see Luigi in the background, dropping his head. "No way, Daisy! If you got something to say, you can say it in front of Luigi, too…" Mario said, sternly.

"Yeah! That's right, Daisy! You can say it in front me!" Luigi agreed.

Daisy looked at Plum, then Luigi, and then at Mario. "Fine. Okay." she sighed. "Alright, listen. We need to seek some professional help, Mario."

"Daisy, I thought you need professional help, since the first time I met you." Mario chuckled, while folding his arms and nodding.

"No. I'm not talking about only me, silly." Daisy giggled. "I was talking about all of us; Me, you, and Plum. We need to go and talk with a family psychiatrist. I don't think we're acting like a real family. I mean, you never have time to see Plum and you never spend anytime with…"

Mario quickly interrupted Daisy. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…Let me stop you right there, Daisy. I already told you how I felt about you…I also understand how you feel about me not being there for Plum, I'm sorry, but you already know that I have a duty to fulfill, I have to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from bad guys." Mario then looked at Daisy, she had a slightly annoyed look on her. "Don't give me that look. I refuse to go to a psychiatrist, when I know nothing's wrong. I think we should just continued to do things the same.

Daisy looked at Mario and frowned. "C'mon, Mario, don't be like that. We have to go see this doctor, think about Plum's future." she then motioned toward Plum, who was standing behind her. "We're not setting a good example for her, ya know? She'll grow-up thinking that, this how she should act when she eventually finds herself a husband."

"Come on, daddy. Do it for me." Plum pleaded. She then gave Mario her most innocent look. "Please…!"

"Aww…Don't give me that look Plum…You know how I can't say NO to that look…" Mario sighed feverishly, while trying not to look Plum directly in the face. "Uhh…Alright." Plum then squealed, as she hugged Mario. "I spoil you, ya know?"

Daisy was delighted. "Oh, thank you for listening, sweetie!" she then chuckled. "If you wouldn't came. I would of had ended up taking Luigi in your place…" Luigi then, once again, cleared his throat. "Seriously, Weegee…You need to get that checkup on…" she said, turning to Luigi.

You could see Luigi in the background dropping his head down in shame. "Oh. Don't try to get all happy and hyped-up…The only reason why I even agreed to this STUPID thing, IS because of Plum." Mario then turned toward Luigi. "Yo, Weegee! Watch the pad while we're gonna, alright?"

"Yeaah…Whatever…" Luigi sighed, as he sluggishly slithered back inside the house.

Daisy looked down at Plum and winked at her.. "Thanks for helping out mommy again, sweetie." she whispered to Plum, as she bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, mommy…" Plum blushed, while rubbing her cheek.

Mario, Daisy, and Plum were all waving goodbye to Luigi, as they headed down Paddled Path. Luigi stood in the doorway, watching Mario and the others, until finally they disappeared from his sight. "Waah! How come nobody show any love to WEEGEE?!" he then turned around and slowly disappeared into the dark house.

Plum was skipping in front, as Mario and Daisy walked behind her. "You see, Mario? We'll alright more like a family, now; Me, you, and Plum, that is." Daisy giggled, as she started to reach out to him.

But, Mario quickly slapped her hand outta the way. "Didn't already told you? Don't try to get all lovey-dovey with me, we're still not a couple. I'm still mad at you. You know Plum shouldn't been made that way." he whimpered, holding his manhood. "You could just asked, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Daisy muttered, with a slight smirk on her face. "If I would of asked you, I know you would of just said no…" Daisy snickered, walking ahead of Mario.

"Your damn straight, woman!" Mario shouted, bouncing up on one leg, looking like a total idiot. "What you did to me was unforgivable!" he then started sniveling, loudly.

"Uh…Stop it, Mario, you're making a scene…" Daisy said, whispering into Mario's ear. "You're embarrassing yourself, and us…" she had a really annoyed look on her face.

"Read my lips: I…Don't…Care!" Mario said, turning from Daisy. "Humph!" Daisy just sighed, while rolling her eyes, as she walked passed him.

Plum was still skipping in front, when she noticed a huge building not too far from where they were. "Look! Mommy! Daddy! There's Mr. Nicholas' office!" she giggled.

"Nicholas?" Mario muttered, while walking next to Plum. "Who told you that his name was Nicholas?!" he said, looking down at her.

"Uhh…Mommy, did." Plum muttered. "Mommy told me that Mr. Nicholas is a very successful man, he graduated from Harvard and earned a degree in law and psychiatry. He's now the head judge at the Mushroom Kingdom court system, and even own his own psychiatric hospital."

"Yeah, yeah. That's true and all, Plum, but I assure you, his name is not Nicholas, it's Nunchuck…" Mario assured.

"…Nunchuck?" Plum muttered, staring awkwardly at Mario.

"Trust me…I know…" Mario said, nodding.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Daisy smiled, walking over to the two.

"Oh, nothing, mommy. Daddy was just telling that Mr. Nicholas real name was Nunchuck…" Plum said, smiling back at Daisy. You could see Mario, still nodding in the background.

Daisy scratched her head. "Nunchuck?" she then giggled. "His name's not that. That's just silly. His name Mr. Rex Nicholas, he's the best psychiatric in the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"What're talking about, Daisy?!" Mario shouted, flailing in front of her. "His name is Nunchuck!" he then shook his name. "Honest? Do you know anything?"

Daisy folded her arms, while rubbing her chin. "Oh, really? But I always thought his name was…"

"You see, Daisy, that's why you never should think!" Mario sighed annoyingly, interrupting her. "I'm the brains behind this operation, and you're just…" he then looked up and down at her curvy body. "The body…"

"The body?" Daisy then looked at her body. "What does that mean…"

**A/N: And there goes** **Chapter 1, folks. Mario, Daisy and Plum are to see the doctors. What will happened, stay tune for Chapter 2!**


	2. Mario Tennis: Power Style

**A/N: Nothing special today. Just enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Act ll: Mario Tennis: Power Style**

Mario, Daisy, and Plum finally made it to the office, and were now sitting in the waiting room, waiting to get call for. "Mommy…I'm bored…" Plum sighed, while kicking her legs.

"How can you be bored, when you just got through playing a few minutes ago." Mario retorted, while rocking impatiently, back and forth in his chair.

Daisy smiled. "Oh, really, sweetheart? Why don't you…" she then dug into her purse, and brought out a toy. "Play with Mr. Potatohead?"

"Oooh, Mr. Potatohead?!" Plum muttered, while quickly grabbing the toy from Daisy. "Thank you, mommy." Plum giggled, while Mario just snorted in the background.

Fifteen minutes seem to quickly zoom by, as a Toadette holding a clipboard walked into the room. "Mr. Mario Mario, Ms. Daisy Wildflower, and Ms. Plum Wildflower, the doctor will now see you."

"C'mon, Plum. It's time to go." Daisy said, calling Plum from over where the other kids were playing.

"Alright, mommy…" Plum said, skipping behind Daisy.

Mario watched as Daisy and Plum walked passed him. "Wildflower?" he muttered to himself. Mario then looked and noticed that they were leaving him. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Wait up, guys."

The Toadette walked the trio to a door, with the word Nicholas written on the top. "Okay, Dr. Nicholas will now see you all…" the Toadette opened the door, and motion the three to go in. "See-ya later."

"You mean, Nunchuck, right?" Mario said, trying to correct the Toadette. The Toadette just stared at Mario like, what the hell are you talking about? "Uhh…Never mind…"

Plum, Mario, and Daisy walked into the office. Nicholas was already in the room. Nicholas was really a Rex, you know those purple Barney the Dinosaur looking things that you step on and they get shorter. Well, anyways, Nicholas was a Rex with a powdered wig on his head, he also wore small reading glass with a white coat, with nothing underneath it. For some strange reason he always seemed to hold onto a giant gavel. "Well, welcome. Have a seat, and we'll get started immediately."

Mario, Daisy and Plum sat down in rather comfortable brown chairs. "Oooo…You chairs are so comfy, Mr. Nunchuck." sighed Plum, slouching down inside the chair.

Nicholas just stared in the chair staring at Plum, until he finally uttered. "Nunchuck?"

"Uh…Oh, well…I-Isn't that your name, sir?" Plum said, while slightly titling her head. "That's what my daddy told me." she muttered, innocently pointing over to Mario.

"Oh, really?" Nicholas huffed loudly, as he turned toward Mario. "What have I told you about, going around telling peoples that my name's Nunchuck?!" Nicholas could see Daisy raising her hands from the corner of his eye. "Yes, what is it Princess?"

"Um, yeah…I was wondering…When are we gonna get started, Mr. Nunchuck?" Daisy said annoyingly.

Nunchuck, whoops, I mean Nicholas then sighed. "Uhh…I blame you for this, you bumbling idiot!" he growled, while turning to Mario. "Uh. But nevertheless, we should really get started." he then turned toward Daisy. "We'll start with you, Princess Daisy, and then after that, we'll go on to you, Mr. Mario."

"Alrighty." said Daisy.

After about three hours of blabbering from both Daisy and Mario, Nicholas was beginning to noticed that his plan wasn't going as he first planned. Daisy would say something, and every time Mario would just disagree.

Nicholas had just about enough the two bickering and decided to intervene. "Enough! Enough!" he yelled, getting both Mario and Daisy's attention. "Here's what I think. Daisy, you're too insecure and you seem to be expecting a lot from Mario, it almost like you're competing against somebody." he then turned toward Mario and glared at him. "As for you, Mr. Mario. You're always looking down on Daisy, no matter what she say she's always wrong in your book, and what's up with this thing about never approaching her directly, it like you're afraid of her." he then turned back to Daisy. "Daisy, it seems like you're always trying to seek Mario's approval and…"

Mario then interrupted him. "Damn straight!!" he yelped out.

Nicholas paused, and just stared at Mario, until he finally said. "Anyways, like I was saying, you're always trying to seek his approval, and for what?!"

"Uhh…I-I don't know…I guess…I'm just…Uhh…" Daisy murmured, with her head down.

"Daisy, you're a beautiful young woman…with one heck of a body and face, if I might add." Nicholas said, giving Daisy a reassuring smile. "I don't quite understand what you see…" he then turned toward Mario and frowned. "In him…You could do WAY better…"

"What would you know? You're a Rex, your brain is about the size of the inside part of a peanut…" Mario mumbled, under his breath.

Nicholas then turned toward Plum, with a strict look on his face. "And as for you, young lady!"

"W-Who…M-Me?" Plum gulped, while pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you!" Nicholas said, crossing his arms. "You always want to be babied by Mario and Daisy, you're the reason why they're so stress out, they're always trying fulfill your needs, instead of there own." he then sighed. "Now to the source of this problem. As I listened to you two argue among each other, I couldn't help, but overhear, you say, 'Before Plum was born' many times in your conversation. Maybe, that's the problem. Maybe if you tell me how you first realized you were love with him, and how you, Mario, impregnate her. I'll probably be able to help you all.

Mario and Daisy looked at each other, and then at Nicholas. "Uh…I guess, we could try doing that…" Daisy muttered, while twirling her hair. "It was such a long time ago, though…I wonder if I can still remember what happened back then?"

"Well, the only thing you have to do is try, Princess." Nicholas said, while sitting in his chair, fixing his reading glasses.

"Okay, I will." said an overly perky Daisy, raising up outta her chair. Mario coughed annoyingly, in the background.

"Wow! I've never heard the story of how you two made me, mommy." Plum giggled.

"Yeah…It should be exciting, Plum…I wonder where I should start…" Daisy murmured, while rubbing her forehead. "OH, YEAH! I know." she then turned toward Mario, and grinned. "The tennis game. I know you remember that, right Mario?"

"Yeah…I-I do. Please stop looking at me like that…Y-You're making very uneasy…" muttered Mario.

"Princess, could you please get started? As you might already know, my schedule is quite busy today, so could we hurry this up?" Nicholas said, pulling out a clipboard and a pen.

Daisy bowed. "Yes. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me." she then cleared her throat and started off the long flashback. "Now, if I can remember correctly. It was rather chilly that particular day, but most peoples seemed to be only interested what was going down in the Peach Dome."

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom, The Peach Dome!**

The flashback then started, by showing many peoples rushing inside the huge beautiful dome. It was the final match for the Mario Tennis Star Tournament. Mario vs. Daisy for the Planet Cup Championship trophy.

"Listen up, sports fans, this is your commentator, Toad Fisher and this is my partner in time...I mean crime, Toadenis." said Toad Fisher, a Toad with green spots and brown scarf around his neck.

"Thank you, Toad Fisher." smirked Toadenis, which was Toad with light blue spots, wearing a thin gray sweater. "Hello to everybody at home watching this. I got to say, this is going to seem like an interesting final match, don't you think so, Toad Fisher?"

"Yes, I couldn't agree more with you, Toadenis, Mario's been on fire since the beginning, as he easily got through his younger brother, Luigi, in the first round." Toad Fisher sighed. "Poor Luigi couldn't even standup to the might of his elder brother…"

"Yes, yes. I know what you mean, Toad Fisher…Everytime Mario hit the ball, Luigi couldn't hit it back, he had him all over the court." Toadenis then shrugged. "Even in the second round Mario was still owning his opponents." he then turned to his co-partner. "Remember what he did to, Toad?"

Toad Fisher sniveled, as he wipe a tear from his cheek. "Unfortunately, I do…" he then looked at the peoples at home. "Apparently, Toad thought it would be wise to play net against Mario, but he was gravely mistaken."

"Yes. Indeed, Toad Fisher." nodded Toadenis. "You see, as Toad tried playing net, Mario would slam the ball back toward him. The balls were coming at him like green bullets. Toad was so afraid, he didn't bother to hit the ball and thus he was accidentally pelted by it numerous times during his game…"

"He was so frighten after the match, he had wrapped himself inside the net." Toad Fisher then heard his headset beep. "Yes…Go ahead…Yes…Understood." he then said, while looking at the peoples at home. "We have one of our reporter down, getting ready to ask Toad a few comments about his match against Mario. We'll take it down to her."

Toad paramedics were wheeling Toad outta the arena, when a Toadette, holding a microphone walked over them. "Toad! Toad! Do have any comments about your latest match?"

Toad's eyes were all dilated, as he shifted them back and forth. "Wah! There goes another one! Hide me!" he shrieked, pointing behind the reporter. The Toadette turned around, but didn't see anything. "AH! Don't you see it? They're coming from everywhere, like missiles!"

"What's coming from everywhere?" The Toadette said.

"What're you? BLIND?!" Toad shrieked, hysterically. "T-The tennis balls from H. E. Double hockey sticks, fool! Mario's there master…He shot me with them…_so…many…times_…the horror…the…horror…"

The Toadette just stared at Toad. "But…Uh…There was only one tennis ball used during your match…" But Toad didn't listen, instead he just shrieked loudly, while kicking his legs around.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we are gonna have to ask you to step away from Toad." The Toad paramedic said, pulling the female Toad away. "Toad seems to be going through a high case of hysteria shock! He's gonna need medical attention immediately" The paramedics then wheeled Toad outta the arena.

"Uh…I guess, we'll take it back up to you two in the booth." the reporter said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Uh…Um…T-Thank you, Reporter Odette!" Toadenis then turned toward Toad Fisher. "I guess we should start talking about Mario's opponent, hailing from Sarasaland, Princess Daisy."

"You're absolutely right!" Toad Fisher said, nodding. "Daisy, on the other hand, had to fight hard to get where she is now…" he then shrugged. "Yeah, she did own Bowser like a pansy in the first round, but when she went up against Waluigi, she seemed to had to give it her all just to weave past him." he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I guess you can say, she's heavy the underdog in this bout…"

"Yes. Yes, indeed she is…" Toadenis said, agreeing like always. "Now, sports fans, let's now take you all straight to the action, down to the grass field. It's Princess Daisy vs. Mario in the finals, for the Planet Cup Trophy!"

The crowd cheered loudly, as everybody looked down at the two competitors. Daisy stood from the opposite side the court smirking cockily at Mario, holding the tennis ball in her hand. She had first serve. "I hope you're ready to lose to me, little man…" she said with a hint of arrogant in her voice.

Mario smirked back, as he stroked his signage stache. "Humph. Do you honest think you can beat me, Princess?" he huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "I know you haven't already forgot what I did to Luigi and Toad in the first two rounds?"

"Oh, of course not! Those guys were nothing but two-bit weenies, anybody coulda gotten pass them." Daisy then gripped the ball tightly. "The only reason you're so lax is, you haven't had any real competition since the tourney started." she then tossed the ball up in the air. "But, I'll soon change that! Let me show how it feels to faces a real competitor, little man!" the ball then came down in front of Daisy. "Yahhhh!" she grunted, slamming her tennis racket, hard, into the ball. The small little box on the ground had the number 160 mph written on it. "Try to return...THAT, little man!"

"Let's see if you can back that smart talk up, Princess." Mario said mockingly. He then lifted his head and saw the tennis ball hurtling toward him, like a torpedo. "Hm…All I got to say is, not bad. Not bad at all." he then gripped his tennis racket, as he got ready to return Daisy's serve. "But, I'm afraid…It's still not enough!" he then smirked, as the ball came into reach of him. "EEEEEYAAAAHHH!" he shouted, slamming his racket into the ball. "Yeah! Eat that!" he chuckled.

"Wah?" Daisy muttered, as she watched the tennis hurtled toward her, with twice the speed of her own serve. Daisy then tried hitting the ball back, but it just zoomed right past her. "No way…" Daisy then turned and saw the ball spinning wildly on the ground.

"Way..." Mario uttered with a smug look on his face.

"Return Ace, Mario!" said Toadskin, who was sitting in a highchair refereeing the match. "Fifteen-Love!" he said, pointing over at Mario, who had a self-conceited looked on his face.

Daisy just stood there staring at Toadskin with a look of puzzlement on her face. "Uh…Wha…Whadda just say? Did you say, return ace?"

"Duh! What're you deaf, Princess?" Mario chuckled, getting Daisy's attention. "The good man said: Return Ace, Mario! Fifteen, Love." he said, mimicking Toadskin's latest call. "Eheheh. I can already tell, this is going to be another perfect match." he chortled.

Daisy just grunted. Mario was beginning to get on her last nerve. "Whatever, Mario." she griped, while lifting the ball off the ground. "That first hit was just LUCK!" she then tossed the ball up. "Let's see return this!" Daisy put her weight behind this swing, as she slammed her racket into the ball as it came down. Daisy watched as the ball rocketed toward Mario. "There's no WAY you'll return this one."

Mario looked at the ball and yawned. "Easy…" he easily returned the ball, slamming his racket hard into it. "Despite all your effort, you'll still can't match pure greatness." he chortled.

"Pure greatness, my butt…" Daisy grunted, as she watched the ball headed back in her direction. "I can hit it…I can hit it…" she said to herself. Daisy then lunged at the ball, but she was just too slow, and the ball skid right passed her. "No…" she moaned, while falling flat on the ground.

"Return Ace. Thirty-Love!" Toadskin said, pointing at Mario.

Mario then laughed, much to Daisy's chagrin. "What happened, Daisy? I thought you said I wouldn't been able to return your serve…" he chuckled from across the net.

Daisy lifted her head, looking at Mario, while grinding her teeth. "Err! I'll show you, you'll see!" she said to herself.

What're you waiting for? Serve the ball!" Mario sighed, while waiving his hand nonchalantly. "I don't have all day, ya know?"

Err. I can't stand him…" Daisy muttered. She tossed the ball up, and then slammed it toward Mario. "YAHHHHH!" she shrieked. But, before Daisy had a chance to defend, the ball whooshed right past her brown hair, just grazing her cheek. "Uh…Hunh…" she gasped, holding her cheek, staring at Mario.

"Return Ace, Mario!" Toadskin said, pointing over to Mario. "Forty-Love! Game Point!"

"I'm not giving up yet." Daisy shouted, tossing, and then slamming her tennis racket into the ball. But just like last time, the ball zoomed right pass her without her even getting a chance for a counterattack. "Err…" groaned an extremely annoyed Daisy.

"Return Ace, Mario!" Toadskin said, pointing at Mario. "Game goes to Mario. Change server…"

As Daisy walked toward the other side of the net, she noticed Mario smirking at her. "Guess what, Daisy?" he chuckled, leaning up against the net. "This is only the beginning. We still have three more sets of this, before I'll totally sweep you in this game. Whohohohoo."

"Tch. That five inch little twerp." Daisy muttered, while watching Mario walked passed her and over to his side of the court.

Three sets seemed to just breeze by, as Mario easily won every game, with Daisy never standing a chance. He would Serve Ace her, when it was his turn to serve, and Return Ace her, when it was her turn to serve.

The sun was now slowly going down, it was now dusk. "Hello sports fans, we're now at the final point of this match, and it's Forty-Love, with Mario having Championship Point. This match been one sided since the beginning, right, Toad Fisher?" Toadenis said.

"Yes. Indeed it has. It's the first round all over again, with Mario never giving Daisy a chance to do anything. It looks like he's gonna have, yet, another perfect game." Toad Fisher sighed.

"I hope you're ready, Princess. This is match point, if I score with this turn, I'll win and have another perfect game." Mario chuckled, while tossing the ball up and down.

Daisy was sweating so hard from running around, that you could see her nipples through her t-shirt. Mario had her running around all over the place. "If I score this time, I'll win the match." she said, mockingly, while rolling her eyes. Daisy was so worn-out, that she could barely stand.

Mario stood there for a moment, staring at his tennis racket. "I think I'll end this match…With a bang!" he then tossed the ball high up in the air, while transforming his racket into a giant hammer. "Woohoo! Now this' what I'm talking about!"

"Really, Mr. Mario? Is that really necessary?" Toadskin sighed, looking up at the huge hammer. "I mean, she can barely stand up."

But Mario just ignored him, as he slammed his hammer into the ball. "Eeeeyahooooo!" The ball was completely ablaze, as it rocketed toward Daisy.

Daisy had never gotten completely owned in a sporting game EVER and was determine to never let it happened today. "I'll show everyone. I'll make a comeback and win the tourney!" she could barely lifted her tennis racket, but still found the strength to somehow. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" she then went to hit the ball back, but somehow the ball seemed to curved around her racket and then collided right into her forehead, KO'ing her instantly. "Uhh…" she moaned, falling, laid out on the grass field.

**A/N: Stay Tune For Act III **


	3. Daisy's Crisis: Luigi's Annoyance

**A/N: Eh, nothing again. Aww…such despair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Act III: Daisy's Crisis/Luigi's Annoyance**

Everybody in the crowd gasped in horror, as they watched Daisy just laid there, unconscious on the grass field. "DAISY!" shouted both Luigi and Toadette (The original one) As they ran onto the court.

"Princess! Princess! Please wake up." Toadette shrieked loudly, still shaking Daisy's arms. "Can you hear me? It's me, Toadette." But Daisy's eyes were seal shut. "Help! Somebody, please help her!" she then looked over to Luigi. "L-Luigi…What're we going to do? S-She's not moving…at all…D-Do you think she's…"

"No, Toadette, don't be silly, she only got hit with a tennis ball." Luigi then looked down at Daisy, but she wasn't moving, not even an inch. "I…I don't think a tennis ball could…" he then walked over to her. "…C'mon, Daisy, wake up now." he said shaking her. "Daisy! Wake up!" But no matter what Luigi did she wouldn't budge. "Err…Daisy…No…" he then angrily turned over to Mario. "Mario!" he yelled. "This is all your fault! Do something!!"

Mario was still kinda in la-la land, when he finally heard Luigi's voice "Hm…?" he then looked and saw Daisy, who was lying motionless on the ground. "Uh…D-Daisy? Did I do that?" he then started to walking over to them, when he noticed the ball spiraling over him and going toward his side of the court. "Nooo!" he said in slow motion, while diving at the ball.

But Mario couldn't get there in time and so the ball landed on his side. "Return Ace, Daisy. Fifteen-Forty!" Toadskin snickered, while pointing over to Daisy's side.

"NOOOO! My perfect match!" Mario sobbed, while on his knees. "You're cheating for her! That point shouldn't count, the ball was clearly outta play!" he said pointing angrily at Toadskin.

"Mr. Mario, you really need to get your priorities straight! It not like you're losing the match anyways!" Toadskin sighed. "Seriously, get a whole of yourself, it was just one point. Beside, don't you think there's something else you should be worrying about at the moment." he grunted, while looking intently behind Mario.

"Uhh…Oh, yeah…I-I forgot…" Mario then sluggishly walked over to Daisy and the others. "Hey, guys. W-What's going on…I-Is she okay…" he murmured hesitantly. Suddenly, a whole lot of the dome's Toad paramedics came rushing passed Mario and swarmed around an injured Princess Daisy. "Oh…Mama-Mia." he gulped nervously, while watching the paramedics crowd all over Daisy. "This doesn't look good…"

Luigi turned and saw Mario standing behind him, he was looking up at the sky. "Mario, how could you? Look what you did to, Daisy, man! Why were playing against here so aggressively against her, you had already won the match. There was no reason for you to serve the ball with your SPECIAL!" he said jacking up Mario. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mario watched as the Toad paramedics load Daisy up on a stretcher and then turned toward Luigi, while gulping nervously. "Uhh…Man, this wouldn't of happened if she didn't try to return the ball…and caused me my perfect match." he said pushing himself off Luigi.

* * *

The flashback was temporary cut off, by Nicholas. "W-Wait, let me get this straight. You knock Princess Daisy unconscious with a tennis ball; which was moving at the speed of light, and the only thing you can think about is her ruining your perfect tournament run?!"

Mario just shrugged. "Uh…I guess…It was a long time ago…" he then started laughing nervously. But both Plum and Nicholas just stared annoyed at him. "Hey, hey…Would it be okay if I said…sorry?"

"C'mon, daddy. That's was totally mean of you." Plum said, while shaking her head.

But Mario just stared her annoyingly. "I know you're not trying to say something, Plum? I'll put a belt to that little behind of yours." Plum quickly hid behind Daisy whimpering, while holding on her pant legs.

"Hey, guys! I wasn't done telling my story. There's still a lot I haven't told you yet, so please don't interrupt me." Daisy sighed, while staring, slightly annoyed at everybody.

"Urm…Yes, of course…" Nicholas grunted, clearing his throat, while trying regain his composure. "Do carry on. You'll won't here no more interruptions from me, I can assure you that, Princess…" Mario and Plum also agreed.

"Thank you. That's all I ask from everybody…" Daisy said, while giggling. "There's really a whole lot left, so if everybody can calm down…I can finally finish?" she then rubbed her chin. "Now, where was I…"

* * *

The flashback started back, with Luigi standing in front of Mario, with a pissed off look on his face. "Your perfect match?" Luigi said in a slightly angered tone. "Is that's all you can think about? Your perfect match?" Hm, sounds familiar, doesn't it? Eheheh.

"Hey! What's up with the hostile attitude, Luigi? You know I didn't do that on purpose…" Mario said sighing. "Beside, it's not my fault that Daisy don't know how to play tennis real good. Humph!" he then looked at Luigi, he still had an angry look on his face. "I don't understand why you're getting all offended, it's not like she's your girlfriend or anything!"

Luigi looked at Mario and then blushed brightly. "Well, actually…W-We've been dating for a while now…" he muttered from the side of his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Mario said, while slightly snickering. "Hahaha…Since when?" Luigi just stood there, staring annoyingly at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…It's just, I never expect that you would actually had the balls to ask Daisy to be your girlfriend!"

"Why are you making such a big idea outta the matter, Mario?!" Luigi shouted. You could easily tell that Mario was really beginning to get under his skin. "You're acting like it was never gonna happen. I know you seen that statue of us dancing on Daisy Circuit! Isn't that proof enough?!"

"What're you think you're doing, Luigi?!" Mario said, quickly covering Luigi's mouth. "You just broke the fourth wall, man, that not cool and beside, everybody know that Flare made that statue. You just went back there and carved yourself over him! I know don't what's creepier, that you actually did that or you both are fighting over Daisy's affection!"

"WHAT?! That's a bald face lie, Mario! You know…DANG well I didn't do that!" Luigi just stared at him with an anger expression on his face. "It's an aspiration of me and Daisy's love…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mario huffed. "You really must be a nut job, if you're actually attracted to Daisy…She's okay, but Peach is like…ten times more better." he then snickered. "She has those big knockers." he smirked, while putting his hand on his chest.

* * *

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Nicholas shouted, once again interrupting Daisy's flashback. "Two things just occurred to me. One: It seems like anytime somebody talks about Daisy in a good manner, you seem to poke fun at them." he said looking at Mario. "Is it…Maybe, you're actually…attracted to her?"

"I OBJECT!!" Mario screeched, while slamming his fist into Nicholas' wooden desk.

Nicholas just sighed. "Uh…You can't object here, you're not in court, Mr. Mario." he then looked at Daisy. "And as for two: If you were unconscious at the time…How do you know what was happening?"

Daisy just sat there staring annoyed at Nicholas. "And here I thought you that you wasn't going to interrupted me anymore, Mr. Rex?" Nicholas just cleared his throat. "I was getting to that part, okay…Now if you all let me finish…!"

* * *

The flashback started back with Toadette standing near the Toad paramedics. "When is that ambulance gonna show up?" Toadette said looking around. She then started to noticed that Daisy was slowly beginning to regain consciousness, as she moved her body slowly around on the stretcher. "Huh…D-Daisy?" she then turned toward the Mario Bros. and yelled loudly. "MARIO! LUIGI! Daisy's waking up! Come quickly!"

Both Mario Bros. turned and faced Toadette. "Huh…Daisy's waking up?!" the Mario Bros. said in unison as they ran over to Toadette and the paramedics.

Luigi was first to make it over to Daisy. "Daisy?…Daisy?!" he said looking down at her. "A-Are you okay?" Daisy wasn't all the way conscious, but she could still see what was going on around her, so she just laid there staring up at Luigi. "…Daisy…I-I was so worried about you." he then turned around at Mario, with an angry expression on his face. "Mario, come over here! You owe Daisy an apology!"

"Uuhhguh…Whatever. Alright." Mario muttered incoherently as he walked over to Toadette, Luigi, the Toad paramedics, and Daisy. "Uh…Hey, Daisy…" Daisy then slightly turned her head and stared longingly at Mario. The sunlight was shining brightly over his face, which made him look rather attractive…to Daisy. "Uh…I'm sorry…" he then finish the rest from the side of his mouth. "For letting you cause me my perfect match…"

Suddenly, a huge ambulance pulled up in front of Mario and the others. "Huh? About time they show up…There so slow!" Toadette sighed.

Three little Toads then came bursting outta the truck and ran right over to Princess Daisy. "What kept you guys?" But the paramedics ignored her and place a neck brace over her…um well…neck. "Hey, guys…I-I don't really think her neck's broken…I mean, she only got beamed by a tennis ball."

One of the Toad paramedics then turned and looked gawked at Toadette with smirk, but we'll just call him Toad C. "_Uh. Uh. Uh. _Sup, baby." Toad C. said looking up and down at her. "And what are you to her?"

"Whadda just called me?" Toadette said looking strangely at the Toad. "…Well, anyways. I'm her caretaker. I know it seems weird, but I been it since the both of us were still little kids, I'm Toadette." she huffed, while rolling her eyes at the Toad.

"Well, Toadette!" Toad C. said, while slightly flexing his bird chest, chest. "We're the professionals here, so I'm pretty sure we know what we're doing." he smirked, still calling himself flexing.

The Toad then went over to Daisy. "But you don't understand, I was here, I saw what happened to her with my own eyes, and I say she don't need a neck brace." Toadette said walking in front Toad C.

"Listen, Toad babe." said another Toad paramedic walking over to Toadette, but we'll just call him Toad D. " We're gonna ask you to step away from the patient and go over there with other noobs…I mean peoples." he grunted almost pulling a muscle, while pointing over to Mario & Luigi, while flexing his, also girlymon muscles.

"Tch. Morons…" Toadette muttered, while watching the Toad paramedics wheel the stretcher over to the ambulance.

"You hear that, Daisy? It's going to be alright." Luigi cooed, while rubbing Daisy's hand as he entered the ambulance. "You're going to the hospital now, they're going to make you all better." It seemed, so as Luigi said that she quickly lose consciousness again. "Oh no…?!" he then shouted out to the paramedics. "We got to hurry up and get her to the hospital, she just lost consciousness again…"

"Hey, bro. What do you mean by 'we.'" chortled the same Toad paramedic that was messing with Toadette just a few seconds ago. "Who are you anyways? Her boyfriend? You know what, it's doesn't matter, you still can't come. I'm sorry, bro, but we're gonna ask you to exit the automobile. Yeeaahh…" he chuckled, while pointing outside into the field.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT DAISY!!" Luigi shouted austerely, while staring ominously at all the chauvinistic Toads.

"Whoa!" the lead Toad paramedics chortled, which name was Toad L. "Chill out, bro, you can be the third wheel, dang!" Luigi just stared strangely at the Toad. "But I'm telling ya right now! I'm not into dudes, bro!"

"Humph. Whatever." Luigi huffed, while walking passed the three Toad paramedics. He then sat down next to Daisy's stretcher and quickly noticed that Toadette was still standing outside of the looking up inside the ambulance. "Hey, Toadette, aren'tcha coming?"

"Uh…" Toadette then looked at the three Toad paramedics. Toad D. was drinking water, while staring flirtatiously at her, he then pretend to missed his mouth and splash water all over his chest. "Uh…Uhh…" she then turned and saw Toad C., he had his stethoscope to his heart, while making kissing faces at her. "Eh…" she then finally face the lead paramedic, Toad L, he was leaned up against the ambulance flexing his calf muscles, while winking at her. "Um…I'll think I'll pass, Luigi." she smiled.

"Uh…Are you sure, Toadette? There's plenty of room in here, really!" Luigi said, while motion around the huge ambulance.

"Nooo…Really, Luigi, I'll be okay. I promise." Toadette giggled. "Beside, I can take my own car and meet you all there…"

Alright then. Suit yourself…" Luigi muttered shrugging, while watching Toadette enter her car, which look similar to her kart from double dash. "Hey, Mario?" he said turning to his elder brother. "Aren't you coming with us too? This is basically your fault after all, it's the least you could, ya know?"

"Meeeeh…Nah, I'm gonna have to decline your offer." Mario said, while picking in his ear nonchalantly. "You see, I have this special date with the Princess coming up soon, and I don't want to be late." he then started snickering. "I think this is the day, when she finally let me dip my Ragu in her pasta. Hoo-hah!"

"Well, if you aren't gonna come with up, at least show up and show your support." Luigi then scratched his chin. "I know bring her some flowers or something."

"Aw, C'mon, Luigi! Outta my own money?!" Mario moaned. "Don't you think you're taking this a little bit overboard? It's only Daisy, she's tough, she'll recover."

But Luigi didn't listen. "You better be there buster…" he then started poking Mario with his boney finger. "Or…There…Will be hell to PAY!" Mario just stood with his mouth agape. "That's right! I said it. There will be HELL to pay."

"L-Luigi??…You…You Cursed??" Mario shrieked, while shivering. "I can't believe you!

"Well…Get use to it." Luigi said, while folding his arms. "Oh, yeah! One more thing." But it was too late, Mario was gone in a blur, leaving Luigi to go to the hospital alone with Daisy. "Uh…Hm…I should be mad at Mario for ditching me…" he then looked down at Daisy. "But…Aw, yeah! This has to be my luckiest day, I get to be alone with Daisy!" he snickered to himself.

"I call for the wheel, dudes!" Toad C. guffawed gleefully, while quickly jumping into the ambulance.

"No way, bro!" grumbled the other Toad paramedic, Toad D. "You drove here, so you can't call for the wheel, you ASS!" he said nodding at his statement.

"Aw, shut up!" counter the previous Toad paramedic, while throwing his tower at Toad D. "You have no say in this, and if I say I want to drive then I'll DRIVE!" he then leaned up on the stirring wheel and smirked. "Or…Unless you want to make a big deal outta of it?"

"You damn straight I want to make a big deal outta of this!" The angry little Toad shouted, while taking his coat off. "C'mon down here and we'll scrap to see who's fit enough to drive us home."

"Aw, hell yeah!" chuckled Toad C., while exiting the ambulance and approaching his brother. "It'll be my honor to kick your ass in front of a thousand peoples!"

"OH? It won't be my ass who'll get kicked, but yours, bro!" Toad D. smirked.

Luigi watched as the two Toad paramedics squared off in front of them. "Hey, guys, Um…Don't you think you're forgetting something?" the two Toads then turned and faced Luigi. "We've still have a injured woman to take the hospital, REMEMBER??" he said getting really annoyed by the Toad trio.

"Yeah, bro! I plumb forgot!" chuckled Toad C. He then eyeballed Toad K. "I still call for the wheel!" he quickly said, while running to the driver seat.

"HEY?!" shouted Toad D., while reaching out to the Toad C.

"Eheheh." Toad C. snickered. When he finally got all the way to the driver seat, he saw the lead paramedic, Toad L. already sitting in the chair, smirking at him. "AW, BRO! Not fair! Get outta my chair!"

"Ya snooze…Ya lose…Heheheh." The lead Toad said, while stretching his legs on the stirring wheel.

"Nooo! You son of a…" But the Toad stopped in his tracks, when he noticed how Luigi was staring at him. "Err…Wha…Alright, alright! I give." he grumbled, while him and his cohort walked in the back part of the ambulance.

"Alright, bros, hold onto your jockstraps! We're off!" chuckled Toad L. as he put his feet on the gas and cruised outta the Peach Dome.

Luigi was still rubbing Daisy's hand, when he noticed what Toad L. just said. "Your what? What does a Toad need with jockstraps, they don't have any…" he said to himself.

Toad Fisher then came back on. "Now, let's all take a moment of silence for the grievance of Princess Daisy." Everybody nodded their heads. "Now, time for the next event!" Toadskin just stared at him. "SUPER STRIKERS CHARGE!"

**A/N: Aw! This chapter's finally finish! Luigi has decided to go to the hospital with Daisy, after Mario swiftly denied Luigi's offer from coming with him. What will happened in the next chapter? Is it me or did Luigi seemed pissed a lot in this chapter? Stay tune!**


	4. The Rude Awakenings

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just came to say, this story is halfway finish, with probably just one or two chapters left. So enjoy today chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related**

**Act IV: The Rude Awakenings**

It was now night and the moon shined brightly on the red and white ambulance as it drove quietly alone the path to the hospital.

Even inside it was surprisingly quiet, well that's until the lead paramedic obnoxiously spoke up. "YEEEAAAHHH!" The lead Toad screeched annoyingly through the intercom. "Hey, bros! How about I crank up some tunes? Hehehe." he yelled through the intercom.

"Hell ya, bro!" The two other Toad paramedics also yelled, also obnoxiously.

"Wait, Music? Don't you guys suppose to be checking Daisy's vital sign or something by now?" asked Luigi. "I'm pretty sure that's what you're suppose to do first, before anything else."

"Yeah! Dude, we already know that, but since it was getting kinda dull in here, we decided that we needed something loud to get us pumping again…YEEAAAHHHH!" Toad C. chuckled slapping Luigi in the back.

Luigi just groaned, while glaring at the Toad. "Lighten up, Dude!" Toad D. chortled walking next to Luigi. "We don't need to check her vitals. I mean look, she's cool!" You could see Daisy lying on the stretcher, she was sleep, but she was still sweating.

The lead Toad then turned the radio on and played…Uh…I don't…Shit, I'm just gonna wing it…Uh…What kinda rock 'n' roll music should these Toads listen too, hm? I'll just let you guys come up with it. "Yeah, bros! Let's all rock out!"

The music then started roaring loudly throughout the whole ambulance. "YEEEEAHHHH!!" The two Toad paramedics shouted loudly, while bobbing their heads.

The loud obnoxious music was beginning to make Daisy twist and turn in her sleep "HEY?!" Luigi shouted getting the two Toad's attention. "Will you guys keep it quiet, she trying to sleep back here! I thought as paramedics that you would already known this!"

But the two Toads just snickered, while giving each other five. "Dude, you need to chillax…Why don't you rock out with me and my buddy here, and leave that broad alone for a little while!" Toad D. said.

"NO WAY!" hollered Luigi angrily. "I'll never leave Daisy's side from as long as I live. She needs all the support I can give her!" he said with his arms cross.

"Bummer, dude! You're no fun at ALL!" Toad C. sighed, while shaking his head at Luigi. "You're so sprung it's funny!"

"Yeah, Dude! She has you wrapped around her royal, fancy pants, finger!" Toad D. laughed, while sitting back down in the chair.

"Yeah, dude! Totally!" Toad C. laughed agreeing with his friend, giving him five.

Luigi just sat there staring at the Toads as they held each other up, still laughing hysterically. "What're you two…Some sorta fraternity, interns or something?" Luigi sighed, while looking up and down at the Toads.

"Hell YEAH!" the Toad D. snickered, while giving his cohort, Toad C. five, again…

"U Shroom all the way, baby!" Toad C. chuckled. Toad C. and Toad D. then got up and belly flop into each other.

Luigi just rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He then turned to Daisy and noticed that she was sweating hard and her face was beginning to turn slightly red. "Oh, Daisy…" he cooed, while wiping Daisy's head with a damp rag. "Uh…She's running down with a fever." he said to himself.

"Hey, dude…She doesn't look all that good…" The Toad C. said leaning over Luigi. Luigi just turned and stared at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "What happened to her, dude?" he said in a serious like tone. You could see the other paramedic walked over to the two.

"Uh…Well…She got hit in the head with a blazing tennis ball." Luigi said turning to the paramedic. "I thought Toadette had already told you guys?"

"Oh, so she likes to take her balls to the face!" Toad D. said, while snickering as he turned to his buddy.

"Dude…AWESOME!!" Toad C. said, while laughing uncontrollably. Luigi just grunted, while staring annoying at both Toads

"Alright, alright, dude, I'm gonna get serious with you now…" Toad D. said still giggling a bit. "From my strong expertise. I-I don't really think she'll get a fever from getting beamed in the noggin by a tennis ball."

"But, she does has a fever!" Luigi said angrily. "Just look at her, she's sweating and tossing and turning. Isn't that proof enough?"

"DUDE?! Which one of us have a PhD in medical stuff, me or you?" Toad D. retorted, while huffing. You could see Toad C. giggling in the background

"You do…" Luigi sighed. "Wait…You do?"

"Yes, we all do, dude!" Toad D. chortled, while pointing at the three PhD plaques on the wall. "And I have you know, we should know if she's having a fever."

"Aw…I guess…Y-You are the doctors after the all…" Luigi then noticed how Daisy was beginning to moan loudly and her face was beginning to turn even more red. "DAISY?!" he then pushed the Toad outta his way. "Her fever's getting worst! I got to find something cold!"

The two Toads watched as Luigi went through the ambulance, knocking things over, as he searched frantically for something to cool Daisy down. "Dude! He's, like, wrecking our hoebulance! Toad C. sniveled, while cowering behind Toad D.

"The… WHAT?!" Luigi said looking at the Toads.

"You know…We drive this thing around, scoop up…hoes and screw them mercilessly!" Toad D. said with a serious look on his face.

"How can you…If you reproduce asexually?" Luigi muttered, while scratching his head "You know, who cares! Why am I just standing here just asking you Toads questions, when I really need to find some ice for Daisy!"

Luigi then spotted something at the corner of the ambulance and immediately ran over to it. "Dude? Where is he going now?" Toad C. asked looking at Toad D., but he just shrugged

"Hey? What's that? It look like a chest…" Luigi muttered, while carefully examining the weird huge chest. "Maybe there some ice in here…" Luigi then opened up the chest and quickly stumbled across some bags with grind up green material inside. "What is this? Crunched up 1up Mushrooms?" he said staring, while holding up the bags.

Toad C. then turned and saw Luigi inside their special chest. "Dude! Dude! He found the green. The GREEN, dude!" The Toad C. said freaking out, while watching Luigi go through their chest.

"I see! I see!" Toad D. grumbled. He then ran over to one of the many cabinets that was inside the ambulance, he then pulled a case of something outta the cabinets. "Leave it to me, dude, I know how to solve this little dilemma, without us getting beaten-up!" he said trying to calm Toad C's nerves.

"Uhh! What's up with all these crunched up 1up Mushrooms…" Luigi grunted, while staring at all the medical weed that was lying inside the chest. "Uh…They smell so horrible." he then turned toward the two Toads. "Hey? Where is the ice, I can't find any! And what's up with all these crunched up 1up Mushroom?"

"Uhh…Y-Yeah…1-1up Mushrooms…" Toad C. said nervously. "GET AWAY FROM OUR GREEN, MAN!!" the little Toad screeched loudly.

"Green?" Luigi uttered with a tilted head.

"Listen, dude!" Toad D. said getting Luigi's attention. "We have something to cool her down!" he said running over to Daisy, still holding onto the case. "Look!" he then showed a case of old looking kegs with cold beer still inside. "See, look! It's cold, man!" he said placing the cold beers on Daisy's red-hot forehead, which only seemed to make her condition worsen. "Now you can, like, step away from our green!"

"NOOO! You're making her worse! Get away from her, you maniac!" Luigi shrieked. He was just about to running over to Daisy, when he noticed ice lying right near the stolen medical weed. "Hey? There's some ice!" he chuckled.

"Aye, DUDE! It still didn't work! He's reaching for our GREEN!" Toad C. panicked, while running around the ambulance screaming like a ranted lunatic.

"Don't worry, dude, I knowz what to doz…" Toad D. winked, while pointing over to something. Toad C. looked over where Toad D. was pointing to and started snickering.

"Aw, don't worry, Daisy, I found some ice for you." Luigi smiled, while empting the Toad's secret green they stole from hospital. "I'm gonna cool you back down, so you'll okay. Alright, Daisy…" he then placed he found inside the bags. "I don't know what's wrong with those Toads…" he sighed. "They're suppose to be paramedics, but they haven't did anything helpful since we came aboard." he murmured, while placing the ice on Daisy's head. "Ah…Much better."

Luigi was standing over Daisy smiling at her, when he, suddenly felt something stingy go into his butt. "Wha…What was THAT?!" When he turned around, he saw Toad D. sticking him with some kind of needle with Toad C. standing behind him looking on. "W-What're you two DOING?!" he then swatted his hand at them. "Get away from me!"

Toad D. and C. quickly back away from Luigi "DUDE! You were like, WAY outta line, man!" Toad D. said lifting himself up.

"Yeah, man!" Toad C. said, while snickering. "So, we decided that you needed to mellow out some!"

"What're talking about?!" Luigi still didn't know what the Toads were talking, until he tried walking toward them. "Uhh…W-What's going on here…I-I feel so dizzy…Uh…T-The room is spinning…" he moaned, while groggily tottering around the ambulance. "What did you do to me? D-Did you just drug me?…"

"Dude? "Drugged" is such a harsh word, we merely just tranquilized you." Toad C. said, snickering like always. Luigi could barely stand straight as he stared at the Toad.

"Dude, we gave you a chance to, like, rock out with us, but you had to keep being a noob, so this is only way we saw fit that would stop you from, ya know, wrecking our ride." Toad D. sighed. "Besides, you ruined our GREEN…that's not cool!"

"Y-You Toads…Better not harm…D-Da…" But before Luigi could get his last word out, he had hit the floor with a loud "thud." "Ahuuuu…Uhhhhh…" he moaned as he lost consciousness

"Dude…He's going to be out, like, for a long time. That tranq had enough juice to take out twenty Bowsers, dude!" Toad C. uttered with a chuckle

"Wait…That tranq had that much juice in it?" Toad D. said turning to Toad C. "Uh-Oh. Dude, I picked up the wrong tranq. I THINK I just overdosed him, man!" he said with his eyes almost bursting outta his head.

"…Whoa…Seriously?" Toad C. uttered, while staring at Toad D.

Both Toads then turned and looked down at Luigi, who was lying on the ground with his butt lifted straight up in the air, you could still see the needle protruding out his behind. They then turned toward each other and shouted. "AWESOME!!" While giving each other five over Luigi's lifeless body.

* * *

_Daisy was wearing white silk gown, sitting up high on a halve broken brick wall. "Hey…W-What's going on? How did I end up in these cloths?" she then started looking around. "Hey? Where am I? I coulda sworn I was at the Peach Dome…"_

_Suddenly, she heard somebody voice, it was coming from underneath her. "Wha…" she then looked down, she could see man standing at the bottom staring up at her, but she was uncertain what it was, because the figure was all white and fog was all around the area. "Hey…Um…Excuse me? Uhh…Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?" But the shadowy figure just stood there staring at her. "Uhh…Can you…" But before Daisy her last word out, the man had vanished from her sight. "Hey…W-Where did he go?"_

_The next thing Daisy knew, the man was standing right behind her on the wall still staring. "Waaaaah!!" she shrieked. The man had startled Daisy and she was beginning to lose her grip on the wall. But before she could fall all the way off, the man quickly grabbed her arm, saving her from certain doom. "Y-You saved me…" she uttered blushing slightly. "W-Who are you?"_

_The for the first time, Daisy heard the man speak. "…Daisy?" The voice was rather deep, and robust, it was clear with a slight Sean Connery accent._

_"Y-Yes…" Daisy muttered still looking at the strange fellow. "H-How do you know my name? W-Who are you?"_

_"How did you get here??" The man asked staring strangely at her through his hood._

_"What? What're you talking about?" Suddenly, the man came out the shadow, Daisy couldn't believe who she saw. "MARIO?!" Daisy uttered from sheer disbelief. Mario was staring Daisy right in the face, he looked sorta different though. Instead of having his usual red cap, he had his nature hair showing, it was black and slick to the back, he was also wearing a black tuxedo. "Why are you dressed up…" she then lifted her head and noticed him coming closer to her. "What…What're you…"_

_Mario was beginning to inch closer and closer to Daisy. "Mario, what're you doing?" she gasped blushing slightly._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Daisy…Daisy…Wake up, Daisy! Please! You got to wake up." The voice seemed feminine, and it kept repeating itself._

_"Huh? Where's that voice coming from?" Daisy muttered, while looking around the area. She then noticed that her body was beginning to slowly disappear. "Hey? HEY?! What's going on now?"_

* * *

Toadette was seen standing over Daisy, who was lying in a hospital bed. "Oh, please wake up, Daisy, everybody's worried about you…" Toadette muttered with some of Daisy's relatives standing behind her. Toadette then noticed that Daisy was beginning to stir around a little. "Look! She's waking up!"

"Heeeeehaaaaaw! This calls for a celebration!" Jebadiah chortled, while jumping for joy. If you don't know who Jebadiah go read Chapter 11-13 through Date with Destiny…I think those the right chapters.

"Uhh…Urm…Uhh…" Daisy groaned, while slowly opening her eyes. "Uh…What happened?" she groaned. She then looked and noticed Toadette and her other relatives standing over her looking down at her. "W-What's going on everybody? Why are you…Um…All looking at me?"

Toadette immediately went down and hugged Daisy tightly. "Oh, Daisy, we were all so worried for you!" she sniveled, while letting go of her. "We thought that you were going to be unconscious forever!"

"Wait, what?! I was unconscious?! What happened to me?" Daisy then lifted her head up, but then she felt some pain shoot up to her head. "Uh…M-My head…" she moaned rubbing it.

"You mean you don't remember?" Toadette said with her hands on her hips.

"No..." Daisy said still rubbing her forehead. "The last thing I remember is being at the Peach Dome and playing at the finals against Mario…I also remember that he was beating me pretty badly and that he had match point." she then looked up at her "He served the ball to me with his special and I tried hitting it back…After that, everything else is just a blur."

"Well, that's because Mario, that egomaniacally lunatic, hit you in the head with the ball and knocked you plain out!" Toadette snorted, while folding her arms. "Can you believe him? And after we confronted him about it, the only thing he could say was, YOU caused him his perfect match."

"Wait…Mario did this to me?" Daisy muttered, while rubbing his her chin.

"Yeah…" Toadette said nodding. "If it wasn't for Luigi you'll probably wouldn't be here, he came with you on the way here…"

"Ooh…So, Luigi brought me here?" Daisy said looking around the room. "Well, did Mario come here with him?"

"I-I don't know, last time I seen him he was in field blabbering on about something." Toadette then rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms. "You know how irrational he can be, he's probably giving himself an award ceremony, and only invited himself!"

Daisy then started giggling, while placing her hand under her mouth. "Heheheh…You're so silly, Toadette." she then started looking around the room. "Hey, Toadette, where's Luigi? You said he came with me, right, but I don't see him anywhere." she then faced Toadette. "I would at least thought that he would be here with you..."

Toadette then slightly chuckled. "Well…Yeah…About that…"

Jebadiah then came in between the two ladies and then said, while laughing gleefully. "Who cares." he then looked at Daisy. "Hey, niece, the doctors said that you're gonna get release later on today…And like I said before; this calls for a celebration. I'm gonna throw you a hootenanny, when we get back to Sarasaland! Heehaw!"

"Uhh…Thanks Uncle Jebadiah…" Daisy said with a half smile on her face.

* * *

"WAHHHH!" Luigi shrieked sitting straight up in bed. "Uh…What happened? Where am I?" he was still kinda groggily as he looked around his hospital room. "Uhh…When did I end up in the hospital?" he then suddenly remember something from earlier. "Oh, no…Those three Toads…DAISY?!"

Luigi jumped outta bed and headed right for the door, when he finally made it all the way, Toadario and Toaduigi came walking in the room. The door slammed right into Luigi's nose. "OWWW!" he groaned, while holding his now.

"Uh…Um…Hello, Mr. Luigi." Toaduigi said staring down at Luigi. "Err…Are you okay?"

"Hohohoho It's good to see you up and about again." Toadario chortled holding onto a clipboard. "That was quite the ride you had here, Mr. Luigi." Toadario then placed clipboard on that thing that usually be on the door.

"Uhh, What ride? Luigi asked picking himself off the ground, while rubbing his nose. "…W-What's going on here, doctor?" Toadario just smiled.

**A/N: Chapter 4's finally finish! Luigi has successfully brought Daisy to the hospital, and Daisy has woke after having that strange dream about Mario! But what about Luigi? What happened to him? If Luigi was unconscious, how did him and Daisy end up in the hospital? Stay tune for Chapter 5!**


	5. Mario's Misfortune

**A/N: Alright here we go again, with yet another chapter. Yay! Anyways, in these upcoming chapters the plot will began to thicken and you'll know how…It happened. Stay tune!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nintendo related, at ALL!**

**Act V: Mario's Misfortune **

"Dr. Toadario, do you still need any of my assistance?" Toaduigi said, while staring at both Luigi and Toadario.

"No. That will not be necessary." Toadario said with a calming smile. "You can go back to your post now."

Toaduigi nodded. Luigi watched as he walked outta the hospital room. "Uhh…Doctor, what's going here? How did I end up hospitalized?" he muttered scratching his head.

"Well, actually, the reason's simple…" Toadario said, while pacing around the room. Luigi was just staring at him. "You were unconscious when you and the princess arrived here."

"Huh, unconscious? How did I…" Luigi then suddenly remember what the two Toads did to me. "AWW! It was those two interns Toads! They drugged me and knocked me out!" he then slammed his fist down into the bed. "I can't believe I let those two IDIOTS do that to me! I let my guard down."

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Luigi, those three were my nephews. Please find it in your heart to forgive them." Luigi just grumbled. "Hohoho…You should feel really reassured, they have been known to do WAY worse." Toadario chuckled.

"Hahahah…Y-You're kidding right?" Luigi said, also chuckling.

Toadario was still laughing along with Luigi, until he said. "…No." he uttered with an extremely serious look on his face. Luigi just stood there staring at him. "But, do not fret, Mr. Luigi, you and Princess Daisy both arrived here quite safely." he said, trying to calm Luigi's nerves.

"Oh, yeah! Daisy!" Luigi said getting outta his bed. "Dr. Toadario, do you know which room Daisy's in? I really want to see her, I'm really worried about her health."

"Yes. Of course. I understand, Mr. Luigi." Toadario said smiling. "I know exactly how you feel about Princess Daisy. You can find her in room 236."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Dr. Toadario." Luigi said shaking his hand, repeatedly.

Luigi then went toward the exit, but Toadario grabbed his arm. "I saw what happened to Princess Daisy on television…What your brother did to her was completely unnecessary, but it would be pointless to hold a grudge about it, just let go, and move on, Mr. Luigi. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it." Luigi nodded and exited the room.

"Before I go to Daisy's room, I think I'll surprise her by buying her some flowers and chocolates." Luigi chuckled, while heading toward the pharmacy store.

As Luigi walked throughout the hospital, Dr. Toadario's words suddenly popped through his head. Could he forgive his brother? Mario did seriously injured Daisy during the Star Tournament, and only because he wanted a prefect tournament run. Luigi really thought that it wasn't right, but he also knew that Mario was his blood brother, and a woman really shouldn't come between their brotherly bond…but Daisy. Daisy was the woman he loved since he first met her in the Mario Tennis 64 tournament. Some many thoughts ran through his mind, he just didn't know what to do. He hated Mario for hurting Daisy, but yet, he wanted to forgive him, but couldn't find it himself to do so.

Luigi had finally reached the pharmacy. "Uhh…Well, I guess, here's goes nothing…" he sighed slowly entering the pharmacy.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! I remember that…" A voice said interrupting Daisy's flashback. Everybody turned and saw Luigi, he was sitting in the window pane, he had heard the whole story from the beginning.

"Uncle Luigi!" Plum squealed running over to Luigi. "You came! You came!" she was hugging Luigi tightly, while giggling.

"Luigi, what're you doing here?" Mario said scratching his head, while staring at Luigi. "I thought you were at home watching the pad."

"I was at home…At first, but then I got bored and followed you all here…" Luigi said looking at both Mario and Daisy.

"Hey, you." Nicholas said getting Luigi's attention. "How did you get in here and passed security?" he was staring strangely at Luigi as he spoke those words.

"Uh…I climbed, and as for security, I didn't see any…" Luigi muttered.

"B-But that's impossible!" Nicholas gasped. "Security officers supposed to be all over the build, plus you would had have to climb twenty fleets of stairs to get up here and that still don't explain how you ended up in the window.

"Well, I did! Why would I lie about something like that?" said Luigi.

"Ahem…" Daisy grunted clearing her throat getting everybody's attention. "Luigi, would you please have a seat by everybody else and kindly let me finish my story?"

"Uh…Sure thing, Daisy…" Luigi muttered, while blushing as he walked over to Mario and Plum.

"Uhhhh…Distractions, distractions!" Daisy said, while shaking her head annoyingly. "Now, where was I…"

"Uhh…I still don't understand how she knows what be happening if she wasn't around at the time…" Nicholas muttered, while looking at Daisy from the corner of his eye. "It really doesn't add up at all."

"Now to finish the flashback…" Daisy said, while turning to Mario and smiled. Mario just nervously smiled and took his eyes off her.

* * *

The flashback started back with the image of Princess Peach's Castle.

**Meanwhile at Princess Peach's Castle**

Mario had just arrived to Peach's castle and was skipping merrily throughout the halls, while whistling the Mario Bros. Main theme. "La-La-La-La…Hm. Em!" he chuckled.

As he walked through the hall he noticed Baby Mario and Baby Peach sitting in the hallway playing on the ground with blocks. "Eheheh. Even as a tyke, I was still the Lil Mack I am today." he chuckled, while still watching his younger self play with Peach's younger self.

"Eheheh. Hey, younger me." Mario smirked walking up to him. Baby Mario then turned and faced Mario. "Hm…I should be asking what're you even doing here at this time period, but who cares. I can see that you're out doing your "thing" with the baby Princess…" he chuckled, while nudging Baby Mario.

"Wah?!" Baby Mario cooed, while staring strangely at Mario. Baby Peach also was staring strangely at Mario.

"Hey, younger me? Where's Baby Weegee?" Mario said, while looking around the room. Mario then noticed Baby Luigi peeking at him from behind a black vase. "Oh…Hiding like always, huh, Baby Weegee?" he chuckled.

Suddenly, two Toads came walking up to Mario. "Oh. Hello, Mister Mario. What bring you here today? Are you expecting the Princess?" One of the Toads said.

"Well, yes. Yes I am expecting Peach." Mario said with a big smile on his face. "Do you know where I can find her? You see, me and her suppose to be on a date today." he said gleefully. Eheheh. Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

The two Toads looked at each other and then back at Mario. "Um…Well, o-okay…Whatever you say, Mr. Mario." A Toad with purple spot muttered.

"Uhh…The Princess is in the room at the end of the hallway, on the left side, if you're going to meet her, sir." The other Toads said, this Toad had red spots.

"Woohoo! Thanks a lot you two, you're both lifesavers and I'm sho ain't talkin about the kind you eat, either. Later!" Mario chuckled, while running passed both Toads.

"Well…Good luck, Mr. Mario." The Toad with the red spots said staring at Mario, as he zoomed down the hallway. The Toad then turned toward the other Toad, but he just shrugged.

As Mario ran down the long hallway, only one thing kept running through his mind. "_This is the day! I just know it_!" he said to himself. "I'm-a finally gonna get some! Wahah!"

When Mario got to the room, he couldn't believe what he saw that was written on the door. "…No way…" The door had the words, Peach's Room written on the front. "I must be dreaming. She wants to have our date…In her ROOM?!" Mario was extremely nerves and was sweating hard as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Gulp. Well, here I go." he then slowly entered the room.

Princess Peach was sitting on her bed reading a book, when she noticed Mario nervously walking inside her room, his head was down and he was blushing feverishly. "Oh, whadda surprise. Hello, Mario." she said placing her book on the bed and getting up off her bed. "Um…I-I really wasn't expecting you to much later."

"Um…Well, ya know what I always say Princess, never late than sorry…I think that's how it goes…" Mario then lifted his head and looked at Peach, she wasn't wearing anything special, just something causal. A pink tank top with matching bootie shorts, but Mario thought that she looked radiant. "Uhhhahhh…" he said with his mouth agape.

"Um…Mario…A-Are you okay?" The sound of Peach's voice snapped Mario back into reality, which caused Peach to blush slightly. "Um…So, what's up?" she said with a giggle.

"Listen, Princess, I know I came a little early, but whadda say? Let's go ahead and get this thing on the road!" Mario said, while giving Peach the thumbs up.

"Sure, Mario." Peach giggled. Peach was just about go toward Mario, but she quickly remember something important. "Hey, Mario, I'll be right back. There's something I need to get from my closet!"

"Go ahead, Princess. Whatever you need, you go right ahead and get it alright." Mario said, while winking. Peach nodded and headed into her closet. "Wahahaa!" Mario chortled, while leaping up high. "I can't believe this…" he said wiping a tear from his cheek. "After all these brutal years of saving Peach from Bowser, she's finally gonna let me hit that…Uhah!!" he then turned toward the close closet Peach was inside of. "Now, she's inside her closet trying to put on something sexy for me…I said I wasn't going to cry."

Suddenly, Mario noticed that the knob on the closet was beginning to twist. "Uh…Here it comes!" he said to himself, while quickly taking his cloths off and then leaping under Peach's bed.

Peach then came out her closet, she was wearing the same cloths she was wearing at first, she also carrying a red board game. "Mario, I brought us a board game to play, it's one of my favorites too, Where in the world is Carmen San Diego." she then looked and saw Mario lying in her bed, staring at her with his mouth agape. "Um…Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

"Princess, I could ask you the same thing!" Mario yelped as he jumped outta Peach's bed. "Where is your sexy cloths?!" Mario irked looking Peach up and down.

"Sexy cloths?" muttered a perplexed Peach. "What're you…" she then looked down at Mario and noticed that he was only in his boxers, which had small pictures of Mushrooms all over them. "Uh, Mario, where is your cloths? Why did you take them off…" she then covered her mouth and gasped. "I…I know you didn't think that we were about to…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought, Peach!" Mario yelped, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Isn't that the sole reason why you invited me into your room?" he then smiled. "Ya know…To do the funky monkey?"

"Mario, why would I want to have sex with you?" Peach then gave Mario a reassuring smile. "I only like you as a friend and that's all. I hope I didn't spoil your day…" she then started snickering. "I know I've got to tell Daisy about this later today…" she said under her breath.

"Yeah, Peach, you did spoil my day!" Mario grumbled under his breath. "Peach, I thought you liked me? How come you don't want to…Ya know…" he then folded his arms and sat back down on her bed. "It's not fair, I save and save and save you and the only thing you give me is a kiss…on the CHEEK!" he then turned toward her. "It's the least you could do for me!!" he said with a smile on his face.

Peach was appalled and surprised at what Mario just said. "MARIO! Is that what you expect from me? Just because you save me for Bowser, you think I owe you...SEX?!"

"Well…Y-Yeah??" Mario said nervously, still smiling.

"Humph. Well, I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of person. Mario, my love can not be bought." Peach shook her head, while placing her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you, Mario, trying to take advantage of me like that."

As Peach went on and on, Mario just stared at her. He was getting angry, not at Peach, but at himself, he couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that Peach only liked him as a friend, it wasn't fair at all. After all that stuff he go through, he thought that at least deserved something, even if it meant forcing himself on her.

"I'm gonna regret doing this, but this the only way I can reclaim myself as a man." Mario said to himself, while lifting himself up. Peach was unaware of everything as she continued to blab about, while Mario slowly approached her.

Mario then threw himself at Peach. "MARIO?! W-What're you doing?!" Peach shrieked as both of them fell on top of her bed.

Mario quickly position himself on top of Peach. "I'm so sorry about this, princess, but I'm so HORNY!" Mario then quickly pulled off Peach's bootie shorts, while ignoring Peach's screams completely. He then got started on taking off Peach's pink tank top shirt, but something quickly came through his head. _"Wait…Why am I doing this? I can't force my love on somebody…Especially like this. I'm no better off than Bowser…" _

"Uhh…"Peach then noticed that grip Mario had on her earlier had loosen, she used that opportunity to get Mario off her."Uhh…G-Get off of me, Mario!!" she grunted slinging him to the ground.

Mario slowly lifted himself off the ground, with his head looking straight at the ground."Uh…L-Listen, Peach…I-I'm sorry…I-I don't know what got into me…" When he lifted his head, he met with a hand to the face. "Ow!" he cried as he fell right back to the ground.

"I bet you are sorry!" Peach said, putting her bootie shorts back on, while fixing her tank top. "How could you, Mario? I would never expect you to pull something…So...HEINOUS!!" Peach's face was red from angry, she was also so upset, that it looked like tears were about to come down her cheeks.

"Uh…P-Princess…A-Are you okay?" Mario was just about reached out to Peach, but she slapped his right in the face, again. "...Ouch..."

"Mario, why don't you just leave. I had just about enough of your sorry face for today!" Peach said angrily, while wiping a tear from her face. "I thought I could trust you, but it looks like I was wrong."

The room was deadly quiet, until a Toad came bursting into the room. "Mr. Mario! Princess! Quickly! Turn on your television!" shrieked the little Toad, unaware of what just to took place with Mario & Peach.

* * *

The flashback was once again interrupted, as Luigi, Nicholas, and even Plum turned toward Mario with their mouths wide open. "MARIO?!" Luigi shrieked, covering his mouth.

"Y-You forced yourself on Princess Peach?! What're you mad, man!" Nicholas yelped. Plum just started crying.

"No, wait! I-I can explain!" Mario then turned toward Daisy. "H-How did you know what happened, if you WASN'T EVEN THERE?! Did Peach tell you what happened?!"

Daisy just shrugged. "I don't know. I just do, okay."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense! I demand that you tell me how you know. NOW!" But Daisy ignored Mario completely and started back with her extremely long flashback.

* * *

The Toad was standing in front of both Mario & Peach, he was still freaking out, while pointing at the TV "Um…Okay, don't have a nervous breakdown." Peach walked over to the TV and turned it on, but they had just missed the show Toad was trying to show them. "Aw…Too bad. Looks like missed it." she then faced the nervous Toad. "What was it about?" she asked.

"I-It was about Princess Daisy…" stuttered the Toad. "Holy crap!!" muttered the distorted little Toad.

"Daisy?" said Peach. "What about Daisy?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh…" the Toad said, with a nervous look on his face.

"Spit it out, MAN!" Mario yelled. But Peach glared instantly at Mario, soon as he said that. "Uh…N-Never mind.

"She's in the hospital!" the Toad yelped loudly.

"Daisy's in the hospital?!" Peach shrieked, while covering her mouth. "Oh, my goodness! Do you know what happened to her?"

"No." The Toad said, while shrugging. "The only thing I do know is something bad happened to her in the Peach Dome and she end up hospitalized!"

"Oh. I know what happen to her." Mario said getting Peach and the Toad's attention. "We were playing tennis and I accidentally hit her in the head with the ball…That's all." he said insensitively. "Whew…I though it was something serious."

"WHAT?!" Peach growled glaring at Mario. "You're the reason why Daisy's in the hospital?! When were going to tell me this, Mario?" Mario just started laughing nervously. "You really been on the ball today, Mario, haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me?" the Toad said. "Luigi's also in the hospital, too!"

"What? Luigi?! What happened to him! Err! I bet it was Bowser! It was, wasn't it?!" Mario said trying to get the heat off him. "I'll make him pay for this!" And with that Mario ran outta Peach's bedroom.

"Um…Well, actually…They said Luigi just fainted on the way to the hospital." the Toad looking at Peach. Toad then looked around the and saw that the bed was messed up and that Peach's cloths were still kinda messy. "Uh…What was going on in here?"

"Uh…Nothing, Toad. Nothing at all…" Peach sighed, while sitting down on her bed. Peach still couldn't believe what he did to her, and she thought it would be for the best if nobody else knew what happened, and beside, a little part of her enjoyed what Mario tried to pull.

Mario quickly made it back to the castle's living room, when noticed Baby Mario giving Baby Peach a flower made outta Lego blocks…Yes, Lego blocks. "Baby Peach." Baby Mario cooed, calling Baby Peach's name. "Here you Goooo!" he said presenting the flower to Baby Peach.

Baby Peach blushed brightly as she took the flower from Baby Mario. "Aw. Thank you, Mario…" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

"No…No…It's not fair…It's not fair…" Mario muttered to himself. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled, running up to the two babies. "I bet you think your shit smell like roses, don't you BABY MARIO?!" Baby Mario just turned and faced Mario with a blank expression on his face. "Well, you're nothing! And as for you, Baby Peach! You don't deserved this FLOWER!" he yelled, snatching the flower from Baby Peach.

Baby Mario & Luigi watched as Baby Peach started getting all teary-eyed. "Uh-Oh…" Baby Luigi uttered. Baby Peach then started crying loudly, which automatically pissed off Baby Mario.

Mario was almost to the exit, when Baby Mario came outta of nowhere and jumped on his back. "MARIO! Give back flowar!" he yelped, as he and Mario flailed all around the room.

"Aw! Get off me!" Mario screamed, slamming poor little Baby Mario off his back and into the ground.

Baby Mario was steaming mad, as he watched Mario. "WAHHHHHHH!" he cried, swearing his revenge on Mario for ruining Baby Peach's Lego flower.

Mario was almost to the exit, when he noticed Baby Daisy peering from behind the sofa, staring right at him. "What the?" Baby Daisy then started giggling and hid behind the sofa. "No…WAHHHHH!" he screamed, running outta the castle.

"Baby Dawisy?" Baby Luigi cooed, looking at her. "What you doing?" Baby Daisy just giggled and ran behind the sofa. "Uh-Oh." Baby Luigi uttered.

**A/N: Dude, I'm like, totally spent with this one. What else there to say? Mario forced himself on Peach! But, it's safe to say that this story only have two chapters left, before I say complete! Stay tune for the next chapter, folks!**


	6. Finding the Perfect Gift

**A/N: There have been a slight change. Instead 2 there are 3 Acts left for The Story That Was Never Told, By Me! I will not update any other stories, until this one's complete. It brings a tear to my eye, it will be my first ever story with more than one chapter I ever completed! Anyways, in these final three chapters Daisy finds out that she's actually attracted to Mario, while Mario grieves about finding out Peach isn't interested in him, or is she? Just stay and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Act: VI: Finding The Perfect Gift**

Mario was now heading toward the hospital, he really didn't want to go, but he knew that would be the only way Peach would speak to him again, after…Uh…That stunt he just pulled.

"Uh…Mama-Mia." Mario sighed, as he stopped at a traffic light. "Why does bad things always have to happen to me? I actually thought Peach would really want to…Uh…I don't even want to think about it anymore…" he then lifted his head and watched as the cars cruised up and down the tree. "And now, I've got to go see if Princess Daisy doing alright. UHHH. It's not fair…"

The street was now empty again and Mario was able to cross it. "It's not like I think Daisy's a badperson…It's just, why do I have to see if she's alright? I'm mean, Luigi's there with her, and he's just about crazy for her."

Mario made it onto the sidewalk and continued his walk to the hospital. "…Uh…Yeah, I know that it's my fault she's in the hospital and that it was totally unnecessary for me to serve the ball to her with my Special…"

Mario then suddenly stopped. "Wow…Am I really that horrible of a person,?" he then chuckled, and started back walking. "Nah. Everybody loves the GREAT SUPER MARIO! Wahoo!"

Mario then heard a voice from far away. "No way! You suck balls! CUCAMONGA BALLS!"

"Who said that?!" Mario shouted, frantically looking around, but he didn't see anymore. "Hmm…Strange." He then turned and continued his walk to the hospital.

"Hmm…But still, there's no way in HECK that I'm about to buy that woman something outta my well earned money…But…What should I give her for a present? Something I already own…Nah! All my stuff is manly and macho, and I'm pretty sure Daisy wouldn't like it…" Mario then placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm…What should I give her then…Quite the conundrum."

Mario then suddenly remembered the Lego Rose he stole from his younger self. "Oh, yeah!" he chuckled, pulling out the rose. "I remember hearing Luigi blabbering about how Daisy really loves exotic flowers, she'll really like this plastic blocky flower thing…" he then started smirking. "She'll never be able to tell the different anyways. I'll just tell her that it's a newly just discover…Uh…Piranha Plant Rosebud…"

"Mario Ol' boy, you're a freaking genius and you're generous too…The perfect gentleman!" Mario chortled. "Any woman would find you attractive."

"Woohoo!" Mario was beginning to feel a little bit, but he quickly start back thinking about Peach, and how she wouldn't have sex with him. Heartbreaking, yes? "Oh, Peach…" he sighed. "Why wouldn't you give me a chance…" he then placed his head down and slowly continued walking.

Mario was beginning to sweat, and was growing rather exhausted. "Uhh…This walk is so annoying…When will I be at that stupid HOSPITAL!" he yelped, falling on the ground. "Uhh…" he then slowly lifted his head and saw that he was lying right at the front door. "MAMA-MIA!" he shouted, shooting right up. "Hm…Strange. Wonder why I wasn't able to noticed that at first?" he then went inside.

Mario quickly made it inside and noticed Toad doctors and Toadette nurses watching Sporecenter on TSPN. "Hey, guys, what are you watching?" he chuckled, walking up to the Toads.

Mario then looked up. They were showing the highlight of the match he had against Daisy. It was a clip of him hitting Daisy with the blazing tennis ball, it was shown repeatedly. "…Fuc…" Mario muttered trailing off, while trying to sneak pass the Toads.

"How could you do that to her, Mr. Mario?!" A Toadette nurse said, almost crying right there. Mario tried explaining, but the nurse didn't listen. "YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked, slapping him in the face.

"Ow…This has to be my most worst day…" Mario sighed. "First Peach, and now this…"

"You should be ashamed!" The nurse sneered, face red from anger, as she bald up her fist. "You jerk!"

The nurse was just about to slap Mario again, but somebody quickly caught her arm. "That's quite enough, nurse!"

"Doctor?!" The nurse then quickly bowed. "Please forgive me, sir, I was outta line." she then turned to Mario. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mario." the nurse then walked away and went back to her post.

Mario lifted his head and saw Dr. Toadario standing over him. "Uh…What do you want? Are you here to ridicule me too?" he then stood up, folding his arms. "I don't expect you to believe me, but I really didn't mean to it. It was an accident. GOT DAMMIT!"

"Lighten up, Mr. Mario. I have no intention of disparaging you, in any kinda way." Dr. Toadario said calmly with his arms behind his back. "So, what can I help you with today?"

Mario just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Uhh…Well…I-I came to visit Princess Daisy, ya know, to see if she's okay." Toadario was left speechless, he couldn't believe that Mario would actually come to visit Daisy. "Uhh…So do you know what room I can find her in?"

"Uhh…Y-Yes, of course…" Dr. Toadario stammered, regaining his composure. "S-She's in Room 236, Mr. Mario."

"Thanks a lot, Doctor." Mario then ran pass Dr. Toadario and headed toward Daisy's room.

Dr. Toadario just smirked. "Now, that's something I wasn't seeing, at all!"

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the hospital.**

Luigi was inside the pharmacy, he had already found some of the kind of chocolates Daisy loved. "Aw, yea! Daisy is gonna love these bonbons I brought for her. They have a different assortment of chocolates inside. I can't wait to surprise her with them." he said, as he put the candies close to his heart. "Now to find some flowers…"

Luigi walked around the pharmacy, looking for some the right kind of flowers, he knew that Daisy loved rare and exotic flowers. "Flowers, flowers, flowers! I got to find some flowers!!"

A red Hammer Bro. wearing a black fedora and a black tuxedo with black matching dress shoes; something like Agent Smith wore from the Matrix, both of his hands were heavily wrapped in thick tape and he wore black shades was seen picking up and placing aspirins inside his basket.

The Hammer Bro. then noticed Luigi walking pass him, holding onto the bonbon. "Uhh…T-Those candies…Those are the queen's favorite…" he said, gasping. He then glared at Luigi as he continued to look around for the right flowers. "How do he know about the queen's most preferred cuisines?" the Hammer Bro. then slowly crept behind Luigi; making sure not to be spotted.

Luigi walked and walked, until he finally spotted a shelve with weird looking flowers, he had certainly never seen them before. "Hey, look at these strange flowers. I'll bet Daisy would like them, but it just can't be any kind of flower. I've got to get a flower I know that Daisy would LOVE!"

"Hm…Which one…" Luigi said, while looking intensely at all the different colored flowers. The Red Hammer Bro. was seen in the background staring at Luigi. "Ah! I just can't decide to which one I want for her!" he said, while sighing loudly. "They look all so pretty…"

"Now, he's looking for rare and exotic flowers?!" The red Hammer Bro. then once again glared at Luigi. "Maybe, I should dispose of his right now…" The Hammer Bro. said, slowly creeping toward Luigi, while unwrapping the tape on his hand.

The Hammer Bro. was almost over at Luigi, when a Toadette with green spots ran passed him, knocking him aside. "Gah!" The Red Hammer Bro. slowly stood and watched as the Toadette walked over to Luigi. "Huh? What's this?"

"Uhh…Hi…Do you need any assistances today, sir?" The female Toad said, while standing next to Luigi. Luigi then turned and faced the Toadette. "Oh my…GOD!" she shrieked, as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Y-You're Luigi?! The famous Superstar and protector of The Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Oh, shucks, you're gonna make me blush." Luigi chuckled, blushing brightly, while rubbing the back of head. "But, seriously, you're got it all wrong. I'm no Superstar. And as for protector? I'm not that. You're talking about Mario, he's the real protector of The Mushroom Kingdom."

"No way, Luigi!" The Toadette said, while giggling feverishly. "You're my Superstar and my protector…" she then started blushing. "My name's Toadberly, I'm your biggest fan."

Luigi just stared at the girl Toad. "Uhh…My biggest fan? Wowser…I-I don't think I ever had one of those before…"

Toadberly was a diehard Luigi fan every since she was a young girl, not only that, she had a major crush on the second banana plumber. "So…What's a Superstar like you, doing in a place like this? I know you didn't get hurt while protecting the Mushroom Kingdom…" she said, while rocking back and forth with her arms behind back.

Luigi was just about to say something, but Toadberly noticed him holding onto the chocolate bonbons. "Huh? W-Who are those chocolates for? Are you visiting somebody special…" she said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Uhh…Well, yes…" Luigi then looked down at the chocolates. "I'm visiting Princess Daisy. You see, she got injured during her tennis match against Mario earlier today and I was planning on surprising her with these chocolates…" he then showed Toadberly the bonbons. "…And some flowers…" he then chuckled. "Those are her favorites after all…"

"Oh, is that so…" Toadberly sighed, despondently.

"Yep. But I haven't been able to decide what kind of flowers I want to give her." Luigi then rubbed his chin. "You see, I want them to be special, ya know something rare and exotic, but made only for special occasions." he then grabbed hold of both Toadberly's hands. "You think you can help me find something like that?"

Toadberly looked at Luigi and blushed brightly. "L-Luigi…I-I don't…I don't really…Know…" Luigi just stared at her. "Don't worry, Luigi, I'll see what I can do…"

Luigi and Toadberly both walked over to the flowers and started looking around. If truth must be told, Toadberly wasn't really all that into flowers, so she really didn't know what to look for. "Uhh…What exactly am I looking for?" she said to herself. "All flowers look the same to me…"

"So, Toad…Uh…_Something…_Was you able to find the right flowers yet? The perfect flowers I know Daisy would love…" Luigi said, smiling, while looking over Toadberly's shoulders.

"The kind she'll love, huh?" Toadberly sighed. "Uhh…Listen, Luigi…I have something to tell you." Toadberly said, making no eye contact with him. "You see, I really don't know anything about…"

"Here, why not give her this kind of flower…" The Red Hammer Bro. said, cutting her off, while placing a violet, pink and white colored flowers in her hand and a purple and yellow in the other. "I'm sure…No…I know for certain…She'll adore these kind of flowers…" the Red Hammer Bro. said, staring intensely at Luigi.

Toadberly just stared strangely at the Red Hammer Bro, while Luigi cheerfully took the flowers. "Wow…They certainly look pretty." Luigi then placed the flower to his nose and sniffed it. "…Aww…And they smells nice too."

"Well, of course they do." The Hammer Bro. huffed. "If you really were a follower of the queen, you would already known this and without having any second thoughts of what to give her…" he then shook his head and chuckled. "And here I thought I had to depose of you…"

"Queen? What're you talking about?!" Toadberly said, staring strangely at the Red Hammer Bro. "And what do you mean by: Depose of?!" she exclaimed.

Luigi just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Toad…Uh…"

"It's Toadberly, Luigi! Remember?" she sighed, slightly annoyed that Luigi wouldn't even take the time to even remember her name.

"Oh, yeah…Sorry about that. I'm so forgetful sometimes." Luigi said, while smiling nervously. He then looked down at the flowers. "Hey, do you know what these flowers called, Hammer Bro?"

"Huh? Of course I do…" The Hammer Bro. assured. "The purple and yellow ones are called ViolasAchimenes, or violas for short; these flowers are related to pansies and violets. The violet, pink and white ones are called aster; a close relation to the daisies…"

"Oh, wow! So they're called asters and violas?" Luigi then chuckled. "I know they're rare and exotic now. I've certainly haven't heard of those before."

"Of course you haven't." The Red Hammer Bro. huffed. "Unlike you, I'm actually a follower of the queen…"

"Hey?! How do you know so much about Princess Daisy, Hammer Bro.?" Toadberly said, glaring at him. "Are you some kinda fan of hers or something?"

"Humph. Hardly…" The Hammer Bro murmured. "Anyways, I do believe that's none of your business. Now, if excuse me. I have more shopping to do." With that said and done the strange Red Hammer Bro. turned and walked away from the two. It was obvious that the Hammer Bro. was none other than Flare, the Daisy obsess nutcase from Date with Destiny.

"Hm. Now that's one weird Fire Bro…" Toadberly murmured. She then turned to Luigi, he was hugging tightly onto the flowers. "Hm…" she smiled. "It looks like you found your flowers, huh, Luigi?"

"Yep. I just know Daisy's gonna love them." Luigi then walked pass the Toadette. "Excuse me. I've got to purchase them now."

"Hey, hold on." Toadberly said, stopping him. "Don't even worry about that, Mr. Luigi, you can have'em for free." she giggled. "They're on the house."

"Huh, seriously?" said a baffled Luigi. "But, isn't your boss gonna be mad if you sell them to me for free?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about my boss…" Toadberly giggled, placing her hands behind her back.

"Uhh…Really?" Luigi said, still confused. "Why not?"

"Well that because…" Toadberly said, trying to keep from laughing. "I'm the owner of this pharmacy." she giggled.

"Oh, really? Cool! Hey, thanks…Uh…B-But, are you sure you want to do that for me?" Luigi asked.

"How many times I have to tell you?" Toadberly smiling reassuringly. "It's no problem at all. You are my superstar after all, so it's the least I could do…"

"Alright then. Thank you, Miss Toadberly." Luigi said hugging the female Toad, which made her to immediately blush.

"Uhh…D-Don't mention it…" Toadberly stuttered, while blushing extremely hard, trying to keep her composure under control.

"You know…you really help me out today. I really appreciate your help!" Luigi then waved goodbye. "You really have made this my best day ever! I'll see ya later" With that said and done Luigi went zooming outta the pharmacy and straight toward Daisy's room.

Toadberly was left standing there, staring longingly at the exit/entrance. "No, Luigi, you made this my best day ever…" she muttered, while blushing, as she placed her hands close to her heart. The Red Hammer Bro. was seen in the background sneaking out, holding onto some medicines.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Daisy's room.**

Toadette and Daisy's relatives were all chatting up, all waiting for Daisy's release from the hospital.

Daisy was even up, which I mean she was sitting up in bed, she was wearing a brown nightgown with her brown hair up in a ponytail.

Everybody was having fun, the room was really filled with life. Well, everyone expect Daisy, who was still in caught up in deep thought. "That strange dream of Mario I had earlier…Why can't I stop thinking about it?" Daisy murmured to himself. "Shouldn't I be mad at him from injuring her? I mean, it was basically his fault that I'm hospitalized." she then sighed. "So, why can't I get him outta my mind?"

"They've been a change of plans, pink. Me and the family got to get the going." Jebadiah chuckled, as he headed toward the door. The rest of Daisy's relatives had already left. "I know you'll stay here with my niece, until she's released, right?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Jebadiah…" Toadette said, as she started to walk away, but she then remembered something. "Hey, I thought we were gonna all leave together? And what about Daisy's hootenanny you promised?"

"Oh, don't worry your pink spotted head, pink!" Jebadiah chortled, loudly. "We're still are, but I just decided that we're gonna just have it when you two actually do arrive back to Sarasaland!" he then started to creep toward the exit. "Beside…I have no intention to stay here all day. SEE-YA!"

"Wait…What?!" Toadette then went to reach out to Jebadiah, but he was long gone. "Tch. That figures that he'll leave me with Daisy…"

Toadette then turned and noticed Daisy, her head down and she staring incessantly at her covers. "Hey, Daisy, isn't this great? The doctors said that you'll be released by midnight." But Daisy didn't say anything, she just continued to look down. "Daisy? Daisy? DAISY?!" Toadette shouted, shaking her arm.

Toadette was finally able to get to Daisy. "Uhh…Huh?" she gasped, snapping back to reality. D-Did you say something?" she said, just now noticing Toadette standing near her.

Toadette just placed her hands on her hip. "I was like calling your name for the longest, and you wasn't saying anything back." she then gave a Daisy a peculiar look. "…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, Toadette, really." Daisy smiled. But her smile quickly faded away when she turned from Toadette. "…Well, actually…I've been having these really strange dreams…"

"Strange dreams?" Toadette asked. "Who are they about?"

"Well…They were about…" But Daisy suddenly stopped, when she noticed the shadow of a figure with a hat and a big nose walking toward her room. "…Mario?"

"MARIO?!" Toadette exclaimed, with a weird expression on her face. "A-Are you serious? You've been dreaming about MARIO?!"

Just then both Daisy and Toadette heard a knock at the door. "Uhh…H-Hi Daisy…" The voice said timidly. "I'm so glad to see that you're awoke…I-I was really worried."

Daisy and Toadette then turned to see Luigi, he was holding onto a bouquet of flowers and a red heart shaped box with a huge ribbon around it. "Uhh…I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Luigi muttered, looking down at the ground.

**A/N: There goes another chapter…I'm almost done, just two more chapters. Act VII should be up soon…This is where the story starts to get real deep…When I mean deep, I mean HOT!**

**PS: Is it me or did that Toadette really liked Luigi, a lot! And Mario's a real asshole**


	7. Inside Room 236

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, folks, important stuff came up and I just couldn't ignore it, so yeah. Anyways, like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is a little more mature than the others, so be warned before reading deep in.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned, baby!**

**Act: VII: Inside Room 236**

"Luigi! No, of course you're not." Toadette smiled, walking over to him. "I heard what happened to you before you and Daisy came to the hospital. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm okay, Toadette." Luigi smiled. "No thanks to those stupid Toad paramedics, though." he then started looking around. "Hey, whatever happened to them anyways?"

Luigi watched as Toadette walked over to the window inside. "Take a look and you'll see for yourself…" she sighed, while staring annoyingly outside the window.

Luigi then walked over to the window and there he saw all three Toad paramedics, Toad L, Toad C, and Toad D. They were seen standing around where all the ambulances pull in. Toad C. was lying on a stretcher, while Toad L. and Toad D. was standing over him, chuckling.

* * *

"Alright, dude, we're gonna place the EKG over you now to see if you'll really get Electrical Power, ya know, something like what Static Shock has…" Toad L. snickered.

"I-I don't know about this, dudes…" Toad C. said nervously, while trembling frantically, as he moved his eyes over to the electrocardiograph. "I don't think this is gonna work! I want to bail out!"

Toad C. was just about lunge outta the stretcher, but Toad D. quickly grabbed him and strapped him back down. "I don't think so, dude!" he chuckled. "So stop being a baby. You lost the bet, so you got to go through It." he then turned to Toad L. "Right, dude?"

"Right you are dude." Toad L. said, giving Toad D. the thumbs up. He then looked back down at Toad C., who was squirming around to get free. "Chillax, dude. Why are you getting all worked up about this? You're about to get some awesome supernatural powers! You'll probably be stronger than Mario." Toad L. then looked at Toad D. "Alright, dude, apply him with the EKG."

"You got it, dude." Toad D. snickered.

Toad C. watched as Toad D. slowly approached him with the EKG. "No, dudes, seriously! I don't want to do this! Now that I think about it. I don't really think that Static Shock got his power this way!" But, Toad D. didn't listen and placed the two pads on his chest. "AWWWWW!!" he screamed, as he felt volts of electricity go all throughout his body. "Uhh…G-God help me…" he groaned.

Toad L. just stared at Toad C, while rubbing his chin. "Dude, I don't think he has his Electrical Powers just yet." he then turned to Toad D. "Whadda ya think? Do you think he has the power yet?" Toad D. shook his head. "I thought so. Alright, dude, crank up the juice."

"WHAT?!" Toad C. shouted, watching in horror as Toad D. heighten the voltage on the EKG, he then rubbed the two pads together and started to slowly approach Toad C. again. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Toad C. then once again felt the volts of electricity go all throughout his body. "You sons of…WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelped, until he finally lost consciousness.

Toad L. and Toad D. just stood there staring at Toad C. He was just lying there on the stretcher with his chest smoking. "Dude…Do you think he's okay? I mean, look at him, he's not moving." Toad D. then poked at Toad C's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay? Do you have your electric power yet?" But Toad C. didn't answer. "…Bummer. I guess not, huh?" Toad D. said turning to Toad L.

Toad L. was just staring at an unconscious Toad C. "Oh, snap!" he shouted, just now remembering something extremely important. "Yeah, that right. Static Shock didn't get his power from an EKG, he got his from breathing in some kinda toxic gas or something." he then shrugged his shoulders. "Whoops. My bad."

"Ah, dude. It doesn't matter anyways." Toad D. said nonchalantly, as he wheeled Toad C. toward the infirmary, with Toad L. following behind. "Static Shock was a lame superhero, anyhow! What kind of superhero rides on a trashcan lid?"

Toad L. just nodded in agreement, until he finally realize what Toad D. just said. "Wait, dude…You actually watched that show?" But Toad D. didn't answer, he just kept rolling Toad C. on.

* * *

"Uhh…Okay…" Luigi murmured with a strange expression on his face. Luigi then turned and noticed that Toadette was going toward the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" Luigi asked, stopping her in her tracks.

Toadette then turned and faced Luigi, laughing nervously, while rubbing the back of her head. "Uhh…Since you're here, there's no reason for me to stay any longer, right?" she then looked at Daisy, who was staring at Luigi.

When Daisy noticed that, she quickly turned away from Luigi. "Hehehe, I think I'll leave you two alone. Beside, I have to check up on my boyfriend, Toad and see if he's okay. Ya remember what Mario did to him, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Luigi said timidly, blushing brightly with his head down. "B-But are you sure you want to leave me alone with her." When Luigi lifted his head, he noticed that Toadette was long gone. "Uh…Okay…See-ya then."

Luigi then turned and faced Daisy, quickly hiding the flowers and chocolates behind his back. "Uhh…Hi, Daisy?" he said nervously. "A-Are you doing alright? You not feeling bad, are ya?"

"Uhh…Hi, Luigi…" Daisy said, softly, as she smiled back at Luigi. "I'm feeling just fine. Thanks for asking." Daisy then motioned toward the chair that sat next to her bed. "You want to sit down? Here, take a seat next to me, Luigi."

"Uhh…" Luigi murmured, staring at the chair. "Sure thing, Daisy." Luigi then slowly walked over and sat in the chair…or stool, whatever, he just sat next to Daisy.

Luigi was just staring longingly at Daisy, he thought that she looked rather gorgeous, even though she was just wearing the brown nightgown that hospital gave her and hair was kinda messy too. In other words, it wasn't her best.

The room was quiet, until Daisy finally spoke up. "…Luigi." Luigi immediately broke from his la-la land and looked right into her eyes. "I heard from Toadette at what you did to bring me here…" she then smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure those Toads were rather troublesome to you. I guess I've been a burden to you as well…"

"No, of course you weren't, Daisy!" Luigi said sternly, grabbing both of her arms. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay. That's all that really matters to me. When I saw you lying on the ground, unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I was scared outta my wits.

Daisy just blushed brightly, as she turned from Luigi. "R-Really? I'm so sorry, Luigi…And then I heard what those Toads did to you and, and…"

"No!" Luigi yelled, making Daisy turn right back to him. "Don't blame yourself for this, Daisy. The person you should really be blaming is Mario."

"I should blame Mario?" Daisy asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah." Luigi said, nodding. "None of this would have happened, if he wouldn't always have to be so competitive. You wouldn't got hurt if he wasn't so set on winning with tournament, ya know?"

"I guess so..." Daisy muttered. She then lifted her head and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I should be upset at him…" Daisy said softly, slightly feeling the affects of her injures. "But…Speaking of Mario. Did he come here too? I heard that he supposed to came here with you, Luigi."

"Yeah. I told him to come, but I'm not really sure if he'll actually show up here." Luigi sighed. "Before we left the Peach Dome, Mario told me that he had a…" Luigi then quoted with his fingers. "'Special Date with the Princess.' So if I was you, I wouldn't get my hopes up…"

"Oh…" Daisy muttered. "He's on a date with Peach, huh? Well, that's nice. I hope he's enjoying his time…"

But deep down she wasn't feeling right. For some strange reason hearing that made Daisy feel like a stake was being drive through her chest. Why would she even care that Mario was out on a date with Peach? It's not as if she even liked Mario like that. But, since Luigi was here, she decided that she wasn't gonna think about him anymore.

Luigi just stared at Daisy; she really seemed caught up in deep thought, and was staring at her bedspread. "Uhh…D-Daisy are you okay?" However, she didn't answer back. "DAISY?!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Daisy yelped, snapping back to reality. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay, Luigi…" she then looked down by Luigi's side and FINALLY noticed the heart shaped box and the flowers Luigi had brought for her. "Hey? Are those for me…?" she teased, pointing at the gifts.

Luigi looked at the gifts for Daisy and blushed brightly. "Uhh…Y-Yeah, Daisy." Luigi then pulled out the flowers first. "I-I know how much you adore rare and exotic flowers, so I got you these…" Luigi then showed Daisy the violas and the asters. "Tahdah!"

Daisy just stared at the pretty bouquet of flowers and then back at Luigi. "Luigi, th-th-they're beautiful…" she said, before taking them outta Luigi's hand.

Luigi then got a little bit closer to Daisy. "Uhh…They're called…"

"I already know what they're called, Luigi…" Daisy said, cutting Luigi off. "Asters and Violas." she then lifted her head and faced Luigi. "H-How did you know that these were my favorites?"

Luigi just rubbed his nose as he said. "Well, I had a little help from a Toadette and a rather strange Hammer Bro." he chuckled.

"Well, nevertheless, they're certainly are beautiful flowers." Daisy said, while smelling the flowers. "I think I'll sit them up by the window, ya know, let the sun shine on them for awhile."

"Yes. You certainly are beautiful, Daisy…" Luigi muttered, while watching Daisy place the flowers by the windowpane.

"I heard that, Luigi…" Daisy tittered, as she turned back to Luigi. Luigi just blushed, as he started to rub the back of his head.

Daisy looked and noticed the heart shaped box. "Hey? Is that for me too?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi then opened the box and showed Daisy what was inside. "I know how much you like chocolate, so I brought you these." Daisy's eyes almost burst outta her head when she saw the chocolate bonbons lying inside the box. "I made sure to get a different assortment of chocolates, just in case you get tire of eating the same kind…"

"They look positively scrumptious. I'm gonna try one now, to see how it taste." Daisy then took one of the chocolate bonbons outta the tray and placed it in her mouth.

Luigi watched in anxiousness as Daisy slowly chewed the chocolate. "So…H-How does it taste?"

"Mmm…_Caramel_." Daisy moaned, while blushing brightly. "Oooh! Luigi! It was delicious! You've got to taste one of 'em."

"Well…I-I don't know…I brought them only for you…" But Daisy ignored him and placed one of the chocolates in Luigi's mouth.

This time Daisy watched as Luigi chewed the chocolates. "So, how does it taste? Good, huh?" she said, looking at Luigi.

"Yeah…Good…" Luigi groaned, giving Daisy the thumbs up. Unlike Daisy, Luigi didn't really like fancy kinda chocolates, the only reason he pretend was for Daisy.

"Ya know…I won't be able to eat all this chocolate on my own." Daisy giggled, nudging at Luigi. "How about me and you eat them together.

"Uh…S-Sure thing, Daisy…" Luigi groaned, almost throwing up in his mouth. "That sounds like a good idea…" Luigi then went reach down inside the box, but Daisy quickly slapped his hand outta the way. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I've just thought of a fun way to eat them…" Daisy said with a devious grin on her face. "How about we feed each other the chocolates, Luigi?" she said, while smirking. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Daisy then picked up a chocolate and placed it in Luigi's mouth. "Now you have to give me one, big boy." she teased, while opening up her mouth. "Be gently now…"

Luigi just got through swallowing the chocolate when he said. "A-Are you serious? Do you really want me to feed you a chocolate?"

"DUH! So, stop being a big baby and feed me one." Daisy sighed. "It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything…"

"Okay then." Luigi then pick up a chocolate and then slowly went toward Daisy's mouth. "Just remember. No biting." Daisy almost took Luigi's hand off when she took the chocolate from him. "HEY?! You said you wouldn't bite!" he pouted, rubbing his hand.

Daisy just started to laugh loudly, as she sat back in her bed. "So, I lied!" she said, licking her tongue out.

Luigi just smiled. "Well, since I can't trust you. I'm gonna chose how we eat the chocolate for now on." Daisy just shrugged, still laughing a little. "Alright then. This is how we gonna do this."

Daisy watched as Luigi dug inside the box. "What're you…" Luigi then quickly placed the chocolate inside Daisy's mouth and took it out with his mouth. "Luigi?!" she gasped, covering her mouth, while blushing. "Did you just?"

"Yep…" Luigi boasted proudly, not even a bit ashamed at what he did. "I place a chocolate in your mouth and take it out with my lips…Ya know, almost like a kiss." he then chuckled. "But if you actually do kiss, then you lose. That's the only rule of the game."

"That was rather bold of you, Luigi." Daisy said, folding her arms. Luigi just nodded. "But still, I like the idea…"

"I'm glad you…GAAAAACCCKKKK!!" Luigi gagged as Daisy shoved the chocolate in his mouth; almost making him choke in the progress. She then took it outta his mouth with hers, but she had accidentally pecked him on the lips, while doing this. "Hey, you lose…You kissed me. That means I win!!" Luigi blurted out, mockingly.

"So, what! Your game was kinda dumb, anyways." Daisy griped, crossing her arms. "Beside, you should be happy I did that. It's not often that I give out free kisses. My kisses are known to be rare and only happen during special occasions."

"Oh, is that so?" Luigi said, raising his eyebrow.

Daisy closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yep." she said casually.

"Ya know? I had one more gift for you." Luigi smirked. "…But, I don't know if I want to give it to you now."

"Really?" Daisy asked curiously, while opening her eyes. "C'mon, Luigi. Don't be like that. I thought you were my friend. Stop being so selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?! You're the one who want my last gift so badly." Luigi sighed. "But, whatever. I'll give it to you anyways." he then went to go closer to Daisy, but he suddenly stopped. "Oh, before I start. Are you sure, you want this last gift? It's a little unusual."

"…A little unusual?" Daisy then rolled her eyes, while waving Luigi off nonchalantly. "Pleasse! I can take anything you dish out!"

Luigi just stared at Daisy with a serious look on his face. "I'm gonna ask you once more…Are…You…Sure?"

"Duh! How many times do I have to tell you?! Yes! A hundred times, YES!" Daisy then smirked. "Give me your best!"

"Alright then…" Luigi smirked, while shrugging his shoulder. "Remember, you're the one who asked for this."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and give it to…" The next thing Daisy knew, she had fell backward in her bed and started laughing all hysterically. "Wa-Wa-Wa-Wha…HAHAHAHAHA!!" Luigi had reached over Daisy's bed and started tickling her all around her midsection.

"So, how you like your last gift?" Luigi sniggered, while watching Daisy continue to laugh uncontrollably. He knew how much Daisy could not resist from laughing when anybody tickled her; that was her only weakness, and it brought so much joy to him to see her laugh.

"L-Luigi, you jerk…HAHAHAHA…C-Cut it out…EHEHEHE…My sides are splitting!" Daisy stammered, feverishly, still laughing, while flailing her arms and legs everywhere. "I-I don't think I can take this any longer…"

But, Luigi didn't listen, he just continued on tickling her. "Hehehe…I asked if you really wanted this last gift…" he smirked. "So, I'm just giving you want you want…"

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give!" Daisy yelped, while tossing and turning on the bed, as she tried holding her nightgown down. Luigi had accidentally touched Daisy in one of her sensitive spots. Daisy could feel a strange sensation, this sensation went all over, and she was a having a very hard time holding back these sexual emotions. "Uhhhahhh…" she moaned softly.

Luigi immediately noticed that the gleefully sound of laughter Daisy had before had turned into arousing moans and groans noises. "…Daisy? Are you okay?" he muttered, backing off Daisy.

"Uhh…Yeah…" Daisy muttered, finally able to regain control of herself. "I told you to stop." she then sighed. "_It's a good thing he stopped to_o. _I was just about have an…uhh..._" she said to herself.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry…I-I didn't know." Luigi sputtered, while leaning over Daisy's bedrail. "I would have stopped if I knew I was hurting you…"

The room grew suddenly quiet as Daisy and Luigi just stared quietly at each other. "No. You didn't hurt me. Really…" Daisy said passionately, finally breaking the silences. "I sorta liked having that feeling. It was so stimulating, ya know?"

"Oh, really?" Luigi muttered, blushing slightly, turning from Daisy.

"…Really." Daisy muttered, rather seductively. Luigi then turned back to Daisy and noticed her slowly moving toward to him; her face was bright pink as she approached his lips.

"_Uhh…S-She's trying to kiss me_…" Luigi gasped to himself. He then puckered his lips and started moving toward Daisy's face.

As Luigi and Daisy started inching closer and closer to each other, Luigi could feel his heart racing. This is exactly what he wanted; he was alone in a room with Daisy and didn't have to worry about anybody interrupting them. Maybe, this time he would go all the way with her.

Luigi and Daisy's lips were just a few inches away from each other and were just about to seal the deal, until Mario suddenly burst into the room. "It'sa me, Mario!"

**A/N: Mario ruined Luigi & Daisy moment, eh? Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure when the next one by out, but stay tune!**


	8. At The Pinata's Bar: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ANYTHING YOU HERE ME…Nintendo related! Whew…Had to get that outta my system.**

**Act VIII: At The Piñata's Bar: P1**

Mario was just standing in the doorway. "Mario?!" both Daisy and Luigi shouted in unison, completely surprised to him.

"Sorry it took me so long to come, guys. I kinda got lost on the way here." Mario then sighed, while walking inside the room. "Do you know how many room 236s are in this hospital? It's really weird."

"I-I can't believe you actually came?!" Luigi gasped, with a strange look on his face.

"Well, duh!" Mario said, walking up to Luigi. "You told me to come here after I meet up with Princess Peach, remember?"

"H-He came…" Daisy murmured, blushing slightly, while staring at Mario. "Oh, but I thought…" she then quickly moved away from Luigi and smiled at Mario, Luigi lost his balance and fell headfirst into the ground.

Mario just stared strangely at the both of them. "…Hmmm." he then started stroking his chin. "Hey, what's going on in here, you two?" he then smirked. "You two were just about to do something, weren't you?"

Luigi slowly lifted himself off the ground, while dusting himself off, he then turned to Mario and was just about to answer him. "NOTHING!" Daisy shouted quickly, over Luigi's behalf. "We weren't doing anything, Mario. Really." she said, nervously.

"Huh? W-What?" Luigi murmured, staring strangely at Daisy. He didn't quite understand what was going on. Was they not just having the time of their lives a few seconds ago, they were even just about to kiss. Why would Daisy try to hide that from Mario? It just didn't make any sense.

"Hm. Really?" Mario then looked behind Daisy quickly noticed the expense gifts Luigi brought for her. "Whoa!" he then turned to Luigi. "You really went all out on the gifts and stuff, Weegee." he chuckled, placing his arm over Luigi.

"Well. Of course I did, Mario! Daisy means the world to me. I buy just about anything for her." Luigi sighed, staring annoyingly at Mario, as he moved his arm off his shoulder. "I just hope that you brought something for her as well." It was easy to tell that Luigi was kinda pissed off about Mario interrupting him and Daisy's little moment.

"Hm. You're so devoted, Luigi." Mario said mockingly, chuckling, while shaking his head. He then noticed how Luigi was staring at him with a pissed off look on his face. "Chill. I was only joking, Weegee. No need to break my neck."

Luigi just sighed. "Just tell me, Mario? Did you at least thought about bring Daisy a present, huh? I know how insensate you can be…" Daisy was just looking on at the famous brothers, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Mario then chuckled. "I did bring Princess Daisy a present."

"I heard that, guys?" Daisy squealed. "So, you got me a gift too, huh, Mario?" she turning to the red plumber. "Oh, you just got to let me see it! I must see it!" she said impatiently.

"Yeah…This really is a must-see." Luigi muttered under his breath.

"Okay. Here it is! The most awesomeness gift ever!" Mario then brought out and showed both Luigi and Daisy the plastic blocky colorful Lego Rose he stole from his younger self.

Daisy and Luigi just stood there with their mouth agape, while staring at the plastic rose. "So, how do you like it, Princess? Isn't it awesome?" Mario then walked over to Daisy and handed it over to her. "I know how much you like rare and…uh…exotic…or something, flowers. Oh! Oh! By the way, the flower is called, a Piranha Plant Rosebud."

"It's called a Piranha Plant Rosebud?" Daisy muttered, while looking thoroughly at the toy rose.

"Yep," Mario said, while grinning, as he nodded his head repeatedly.

Mario was so caught up in himself he didn't noticed Luigi standing behind him. "Mario, can I have a man-to-man talk with you?" Luigi said calmly, while tapping Mario on his shoulder.

"Huh? Sure thing, Bro." Mario said, smiling. Luigi nodded and pointed toward the exit of the bedroom.

Mario and Luigi left Daisy's room, and walked outside. They were now standing in the hallway. "So, what's on your mind, bro?" asked Mario.

"You, Mario!" Luigi sighed, while staring annoyingly at his self-centered older brother. "What in the heck's wrong with you? Are you that insensitive?!"

Mario just stared strangely at Luigi. "W-What? What are you talking about, Luigi? I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb with me, buster!" Luigi snarled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I only ask you to bring something nice and you come back stepping here with that stupid toy!"

"Uhh…What?" Mario murmured, while scratching his head.

"Tch. Gawd, Mario!" Luigi sighed. "I'm talking about that gift you gave Daisy. Do you really think Daisy's that naïve, that she'll really think that toy's a real flower?" he then looked closely at the flower. "What is that thing made out of, anyways, Lego Blocks?!"

"Uhh…Yeah." Mario answered, sarcastically. "Beside, isn't this what you wanted? You asked me to bring Daisy a gift, right? So, I brought her one. I don't know why you're getting all worked up about this." he then folded his arms and huffed. "Why can't you just accept the gift I gave Daisy? It's the thought that counts, anyways, right?"

Luigi was now fuming; he couldn't believe how selfish Mario was being. He wanted to hit him so badly, but he didn't want to do anything that might upset Daisy.

"Oh, Mario!" Daisy said, getting both brothers attention.

Luigi then quickly ran back in the room to see if Daisy was okay, with Mario walking behind him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?!" he shouted, quickly running over to her, looking at her.

"Yeah…" Daisy said looking at Luigi; she was sitting up holding the Lego Rose, while blushing brightly. She then turned to Mario and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful gift you gave to me. It really means a lot to me and I'm gonna love and cherish it!" she then hugged tightly onto the toy. "I've never seen a rose so rare and different. It's really something."

"Hahahahah! You're kidding right, Daisy?" Luigi said, while bursting out in laughter. "Clearly you can see that that's no flower." However, Daisy just ignored him and continued to hold onto the flower, while blushing slightly. "Y-You're not kidding, are you?" he muttered. "C'mon, Daisy! Look at it. That's not a real flower; it's just a kid's toy."

But, Daisy once again ignored Luigi. "The Piranha Plant Rosebud as you called it, I bet you had to go through a lot to find it?" Daisy said, looking down at the toy. You could hear Luigi sighing loudly in the background.

"Well, actually, it wasn't hard at all." Mario chuckled. "It so easy to find, it was like stealing from a blonde haired baby dressed in pink."

"A baby dressed in pink?" Luigi muttered, while scratching his head.

"Nevertheless, I really appreciate the Piranha Plant Rosebud you gave me." Daisy then went inside a dresser draw and pulled out a small vase. "I'm gonna place it in here." she then placed the toy flower inside the vase.

"Hehehe. Well, I'm glad you liked it, Princess." Mario chortled, much to Luigi's chagrin. But, Mario smile quickly faded away, when he started back thinking about Peach. "_Why can't Peach be as appreciative as Daisy_?" he said to himself.

Daisy was still hugging her flower, when she noticed Mario how had his head down. "Uh…What's wrong with you?"

But, he ignored her and started to walk sluggishly toward the exit of the room. "Hey, where are you going, Mario?" Daisy asked. Mario then stopped and turned around. "Aren't you gonna stay here with me? You know the doctors told me that I'll get released by midnight."

"Hey?! I was supposed to stay here with you, Daisy, until you get released later today, remember?" Luigi said, flailing his arms, trying to get Daisy's attention. But, just like last time, she ignored him. "Uhh…Why do I even try…?"

"No thanks…" Mario sighed. "I just need to go somewhere to unwind for awhile. There's a lot of stuff going on in my mind at this moment." he then turned and started back walking toward the exit.

"Stuff going on in your mind? What's wrong?" Daisy asked. "Does it have something to do with your date with Peach? What happened?!" But, Mario didn't answer; he just walked outta the room.

"Mario?! Mario?!" Daisy yelled, but Mario was long gone. Luigi just stood there staring strangely at her. "Hmm…I wonder what happened to him to make him so upset." she said to herself.

Daisy was so caught up in thought; she even didn't notice that Luigi was still inside the room. "Ahem!" Luigi said, clearing his throat, getting Daisy's attention.

"Huh? What's up?" Daisy said, turning to Luigi.

"Daisy, are you okay? I mean, you were acting so strange when Mario was here." Luigi said, folding his arms.

"Huh? Strange? Whadda ya mean?" Daisy asked.

"I mean, C'mon!" Luigi sighed. "It was like I wasn't even in the room anymore when you was talking to him." he then looked at the toy flower. "Look closely at that flower, Daisy. I know you can tell that's just a toy." he then turned back to her. "Are you okay?"

Daisy just put her head down; she didn't really know why she accepted his gifts so easily either. She knew that the gift Mario gave her was petty. "Luigi…I-I really don't…" she then turned away from him and got under her covers. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Please, leave."

"W-What…Why? What did I do?" Luigi asked with his mouth agape. "I-I don't understand. I thought we were having fun, Daisy?" he then gave her a nervous like smile. "Why would you want me to leave?"

"Will you just get outta here?! PLEASE, LUIGI!" Daisy shouted from underneath the cover. Luigi just sighed and slowly exited the room, leaving Daisy there by herself.

Why underneath the covers, Daisy was just lying, staring intently at the plastic toy Mario gave her, she then found herself suddenly blushing. "Huh? W-What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Mario so much?"

* * *

Daisy then unexpectedly interrupted her flashback. "Okay, the next parts of my story are a bit mature." she then turned to Plum. "And I don't want Plum to hear the rest, so I would like you to leave the room, sweetheart."

"Awww…C'mon, mommy, that's not fair! I want to stay and hear the rest of the story!" Plum pouted, while folding her arms.

"Listen, Plum, I promise I'll tell you about it one day, when you're older." Daisy smiled. "But right now, I need you to leave the room." Plum just sighed. "Aw, don't worry, baby, Uncle Luigi will keep you company." she then turned to Luigi and smiled. "Isn't that right, Luigi?"

"WHAT?!" Luigi shrieked. "B-But I wanted to hear the rest of your flashback, Daisy!" However, Daisy just continued to smile. "Uhh…Okay…" he sighed, walking over to Plum. "C'mon, let's go, Plum…"

Plum and Luigi then headed toward the exit. "Bye, mommy…" Plum sighed, as she followed behind Luigi.

"I don't know why you're just know telling them to leave…" Mario huffed, getting Daisy's attention. "The story already been mature when you told the part about ME AND PEACH!" he seethed.

"Well, I just didn't want Plum to hear the next few parts of the story." Daisy said, while blushing slightly. "It involves sexual intercourse between me and you…"

"Oh, wow, Daisy!" Mario said sarcastically, while poking his lips out. "I would have never known…"

Daisy just stared at Mario. "You're being sarcastic with me, aren't you?" Daisy huffed, placing her hands on her hips, as she stood over Mario.

"_NOOOOO_!!" Mario said, voice full of sarcasm.

"Um…Excuse me." Dr. Nicholas said, clearing his throat. Daisy and Mario then turned and faced him. "I don't mean intrude on your…_stimulating_ _conversation_." he sighed. "But, Princess could you, I don't know, continue with your story? I know it might not seem likely, but I am on a strict schedule and have other patients waiting on my guidance."

"Uh…Yes, of course, doctor." Daisy said, sitting back in her chair. "Okay, I'm gonna skip the part where I get release from the hospital, which was earlier than expected. I was released at eleven, not twelve."

"You see, I was staying with Toadette in Mushroom Kingdom for a little while for the Star Tournament. Anyways, Toadette took me back to her house to stay for the remaining night, after that she went back to the hospital to be by Toad's side." Daisy said, crossing her legs. "Yes, that's right. I didn't automatically go back to Sarasaland; I had to wait until the day."

The Flashback started by with an image of Daisy, she was sitting on the bed, she was wearing a long gray t-shirt that went all the way down to her knees, and she was reading a comic book. "Uhhhahh…" she sighed, placing the comic book on the bed. "This is so boring. There's nothing to do and I'm not sleepy at all…"

Daisy then got up, walked to window, and looked outside. As she looked around, she noticed that there was no sign of anybody; even the streets were empty. "Hmm…Maybe I'll go clubbing, since there's nothing else to do…" she muttered, while smirking slightly.

"I've got to find something cute to wear of course." Daisy left the bedroom and quickly headed downstairs. "Hmm…Now where did I put that thing…?" she muttered, while looking around. Daisy then spotted a plastic bag lying next to the sofa. "There it is!" she giggled, running over to it.

Daisy picked up the bag and placed it on the sofa; she then opened up the bag and started digging inside. "Hm…That's not it…Nope, that's not it either…" she said, throwing many clothing on the ground. "Where could it be…?" Daisy's eyes then glittered; she had found what she was looking for. "Eheheh, I'm gonna look so cute in this outfit." she chuckled. Daisy then lifted up her outfit and quickly headed back upstairs.

After a grueling hour and thirty minute Daisy finally came walking outta the bathroom, she had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a velvet red dress. The dress had a slit that started from her waist and went down on both side, it showed off Daisy's outer thigh.

Daisy had on matching red sneakers, she didn't really like high heels, she is tomboyish after all. Daisy also wore a skinny platinum necklace that had the letter D on it. Daisy also had her hair in a pretty hairstyle, I'll just let you guys use your imagination to how it should look. Oh, yeah, Daisy wasn't wearing any makeup either; she didn't like putting that kinda stuff on, she thought she looked like a clown with it on, but she did have on lip-gloss.

"Oh, I look so beautiful; I'm gonna be the best looking girl at the club." Daisy chuckled. After staring at herself in the mirror for awhile, Daisy decided it was time to leave.

Daisy quickly made it outside, where all the cars she brought from Sarasaland were. "Hmm…Which one should I take? Which one?" she muttered, looking at all of her cars. Daisy looked over and walked over to a black car. "I'll take this one…It blends in with the night sky." she chuckled. Daisy got inside her car and finally drove off.

As she drove along the empty street, she started to think about Luigi. "Hmm…I wonder…What I did to Luigi…Was it really necessary?" she sighed, feeling like a creep. "He was only taking up for me on my behalf…I treated him like a monster…" Daisy then shook her head and smiled. "Nah. Maybe, I'm just thinking too hard, Luigi knew I wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose."

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Princess Peach's Castle **

Luigi was lying on his bed with his head inside his pillow crying like a little pansy. "WAHHHHH! Why does Daisy hate me?!" he sobbed, loudly. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

A small Toad then slowly opened Luigi's bedroom door. "Uh…Mr. Luigi, could you please keep it down? Other peoples are trying to sleep and I'm afraid that you're keeping them up with your excessive blubbering."

The Toad guard could hear Luigi mumbling something from his pillow. "Uh…Excuse me?" Luigi then lifted his head and turned toward the Toad, his eyes were all bloodshot red and he had tears coming down his face, snot was also running from his nose. "…Ew." The Toad murmured.

"Don't you see that I want to be alone?!" Luigi yelled, angrily. "GET OUT OF HERE!!" The Toad guard then fled outta Luigi's room, while slamming the door behind him. "…Jerk." he snarled, as he placed his head back inside his pillow.

* * *

Daisy had finally spotted a club. "Hey, there's something. Maybe, I should check it out." Daisy chuckled turning her car in the club's direction.

As Daisy pulled up in the parking lot, she noticed a sign that read: Pinata's Tavern: The Place for all Comers. "Piñata's Tavern? Where have I heard that from…?" she then suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I overheard some of my Hammer Bros. guards in Sarasaland talking about it. They say that this bar is great to go to when you're feeling down about something. I think I'll check it out." Daisy then got outta her car and headed inside the bar.

When Daisy made it inside she noticed a bunch of enemies from the Mario games, they were sitting in the bar eating and chatting away, they were being served by Koopa Troopa, Toadette, and Boo waitresses dressed up in scantly clad cat costumes.

As Daisy walked throughout the bar, she noticed how the guys in there were smirking, staring, and winking at her inappropriately. "Uh…Hello, guys…" she said, while waiving her hand nervously.

A bunch of Mousers then noticed Daisy walking toward their table. "Hey, man, look at the hottie over there." snickered one of the Mouser.

"Yeah." The lead Mouser sighed, while ogling Daisy. "Watch this, man." The lead Mouser said, snickering in a Mexican accent.

As Daisy walked passed their table, the Mouser grabbed hold of Daisy's red dress. Feeling this Daisy suddenly stopped. "Huh…What the?"

"Eheheh! Let's see some panties, baby!" The lead Mouser chortled, lifting up Daisy's dress. However, much to Mouser's surprise, he didn't see any panty. "Hey, man! What the heck?!" he muttered, staring at Daisy's daisy covered boxers. "Where's the love, man?"

Daisy then turned and saw the Mouser holding her dress. "Eeek! You perverted creep!" she shrieked, slapping the shit outta Mouser, which made him squeak like a little mouse.

Daisy then jacked up the Mouser by his collar. "Please…Don't hurt me, man…" The Mouser whimpered.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners, you little lowlife!" Daisy said, while frowning at Mouser. "You'll think twice before ever thinking about disrespecting a woman!"

Everybody in the tavern watched as Daisy started slapping the crap outta the little Mouser. "Hey, dat's enough!" said a voice from far away. Daisy dropped Mouser on the ground. "I don't want have to take a pretty young dame like youse out to the woodshed for DTP, right?"

"Huh, who said that?" Daisy then turned and saw a blue Pinata standing behind a counter. "Huh, who are you?" she muttered, walking up to the strange Pinata.

"What'sup. My name's Ricky and I'm da bartender of dis bar." Ricky chuckled, while wiping inside a cup with a white rag.

"The bartender?" murmured Daisy.

"Yeah, listen, don't mind dat bum, Mouser, he's always messing with da dames in here." Ricky said, smirking at Daisy. "But, I've got to say. I never have seen a dame with a fist as fierce as yours. Hohohoho." Daisy just blushed slightly.

"Oooh…What hit me, man?" Mouser slowly lifted himself back up when he noticed that all his friends were laughing at him for getting beat up by Daisy. "What the? No! Don't laugh at me! I-It was just a fluke!" But, the other Mousers didn't listen, they just kept laughing. "Err!" Mouser then turned toward Daisy and snarled. "…Bitch!"

Mouser then picked up a beer bottle off the ground, slammed it into a table and then started running toward Daisy with the sharpen end in front. "I'll show you, bitch! Nobody makes a fool outta Mouser and lives to tell about it!"

Unbeknownst to Daisy, Mouser was heading toward her with the broken beer bottle in hand. "Gonna make ya bleed." Mouser chuckled.

But when Mouser saw Ricky pulling out his violin case, he backed off. "Are youse sure you want to go through with dat, Mouser, youse scum!" Ricky said, while glaring at him.

Daisy then turned and stared blankly at the craze mouse. "Err…You lucked out, broad, but I swear, one of these days, I will have your neck!" Mouser hissed. "Watch your back, vato!"

"Youse alright?" Ricky said, placing his violin case back inside the counter.

"Y-You saved my life, Ricky…" Daisy said, eyes all teary. "How can I ever thank you?"

"How about a date one of des days, eh?" Ricky chortled, but Daisy just stared at him. "Geez, lighten up, dame, I was only joshing youse."

"Oh…Hahahaha…" Daisy said, awkwardly, as she sat down on a stool.

"So…what can I get youse?" Ricky said, pulling out a mug and then sliding it to Daisy. "Certainly a dame like yourself knows how to get down?" teased Ricky.

"Well…Yeah…" Daisy muttered. Ricky just smirked, while nodding.

Daisy was just about order a drink, when she suddenly heard a rather familiar voice. "Ricky, where are you, you lazy!" the voice sound really sloshed. "Give me a refill on the usual, and go easy on the rocks."

Ricky just sighed. "Hold up, I got another order." Ricky then turned and walked over to the customer.

Daisy then looked over where Ricky walked over to, but couldn't see anything because he was in the way. "Tch. I can't see anything." Ricky then moved out of the way and Daisy was able to see. However, when Daisy actually did get a look at the customer, she couldn't believe whom she saw sitting there. "M-Mario?!" she gasped.

**A/N: Holy hell, Mario's drunk? Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	9. At The Pinata's Bar: Part 2

**A/N: 'Sup, folks, it's your neighborhood friendly Twanny Bizzle. Yes, I know, I'm well aware that it's been awhile since I've updated anything GOOD on …But now I'm here releasing my newest chapter of my The Greatest Story Never Told. It's safe to say that this story have just a few more chapter left. I'd estimate that it has at least 2 or 3 left. Anyways, enjoy today's chapter/Act**

**Closing Notes: Damn, I can't believe it actually been two years since I last updated this bull. I was younger when I first wrote this…And since then, I've been so busy with...other stuff...I barely have time to write on ANYTHING. But I will try my best in providin' you all with new chapters of this story and my others. Anyways, Stay tune for more, peoples. I promise. And Enjoy today's chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related, ya'll.**

**Act IX: At the Piñata's Bar: P2 **

Yep, that's exactly who Daisy saw, it was none other than Mario; the fame/hero plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario was sitting on the exact counter where Daisy was sitting, but except he was across from her just a couple chairs down. He had seemed to been there awhile and was seen finishing his latest drink.

Daisy now had full view of the red clad plumber and watched him as he groaned and complained about his lack of drinks coming in his direction. After yelling once more, Mario's head quickly went back down on the table with a loud thud noise.

Mario had a lot of empty wineglasses laid down around him and his eyes were all bloodshot, he was wearing a black tuxedo; the same one he was wearing during his date with Peach earlier.

Anyways, the tuxes looked all sloppy, as his white undershirt was untucked; you could even see part of his belly sticking out from underneath.

There were also white stains over him from the drinks he sloppily drunk. They covered all over his clothing, (And it wasn't those kinda white stains either, so don't even go there) But to be more precise, let's just say he looked really shoddy and coulda done a lot more better with his appearance.

Daisy was so into Mario, she didn't noticed that Ricky was still standing there by her. "…No way…It couldn't be…" she mouthed quietly.

"So, dame. Have youse decided on what youse wanna order?" Ricky said, while clearing his throat at Daisy as he tried getting her attention..

"Huh…What's that? My order?" Daisy yelped out, getting snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, so have youse?" Ricky chuckled, while nodding. "Here, take a gander at dis." he said, while handing Daisy a menu.

"Uh…Oh, thanks." Daisy muttered, taking the menu from Ricky. "…Hm." Daisy then, lifted the menu and started scanning through it, but she quickly found herself being unsure on what she really wanted. "…Huh? Wow…There's just so much."

"Hey, take youse time, dame." Ricky said, giving Daisy an reassuring smile. "There's no need to be rushing through dat. Just find what youse like."

"Uh…Oh…Okay. That sounds nice. Thanks, Ricky." Daisy said, giving Ricky a smile of her own. "Ya know, everything on this list does look good…It's just hard trying to decide which I want more." she muttered, while scanning once again through the menu.

"Well, don't worry youse pretty little head of, ya dame." Ricky said, as he stood behind Daisy. "Let me see if I can help. Maybe if we look together, we'll might find something you like."

Ricky and Daisy were both looking through menu; they were trying to figure out something Daisy might like. They were both into the menu, when they both suddenly heard a yelping coming from not too far where they were sitting. "RICKY? RICKY? Where the hell are you?" the voice shrieked. It was Mario yelling, his eyes all bloodshot and like I said before; his clothes were all sloppy.

Mario was holding onto a rather expensive looking black wineglass, when he suddenly lifted his head and he started back yelling. "Where's my drank…I want my…_hiccup_…friggen drank!" he yelped. "I'm not gonna ask you again…Where's…my…_hiccup_…drank?"

Hearing this sudden uproar, immediately got Ricky's attention and he turned away from Daisy. "Excuse me, dame…But da idiot's calling." he sighed, looking directly in Mario's direction. "Just wait here. We'll figure out that order of youse after I'm done wif da mooch."

And with that, Ricky turned away from Daisy; grabbing something from underneath the table and headed in Mario's direction.

"…N-No way! It can't be! My eyes must be deceiving me…" Daisy murmured, standing up, her mouth agape as she watched Ricky walk over to Mario. "I coulda sworn I just saw Mario…" she then rubbed her eyes, frantically. "Noooo…but that's just…silly…Right?" she said to herself.

Quickly shaking her head, Daisy just chuckled nervously. "I mean, why would he be a villain's tavern…Bet yet, why am I EVEN here…" she said to herself, as she chuckled. "Anyways…Maybe, I should look again…you know…Just to make sure I'm not fooling myself…" she then turned back toward Mario and look on at him and other customer.

Other bystanders, who were heading to the exit of the tavern turned and just looked on at Mario as he continued complaining on about the tavern and its service "Where's the got damn…_hiccup_…service in this godforsaken tavern?" Mario groaned, his head still down flat on the ground.

"What happened to this place's so-called immediate service?" Mario then suddenly lifted his head and started yelling uncontrollably, as he started rotating his arm in a circular _drunken_ motion. "Cuz I'm sure not seeing any…_hiccup_…wholesome service now!"

Mario was now slouched over in his stool, with his arms all over the counter top. He was also hiccupping rather raucously; which really annoyed the other peoples in the tavern. Most were seen staring annoyingly at him.

By now, just about everybody in the tavern was now turned looking at Mario; they had disgusted looks on their faces. "Where's the prove, huh? I need to see some kinda results here…Like my friggening…_hiccup_…drank per say." Mario yelped out. "I will NOT be ignored. Dammit!"

The other customers in the tavern had just enough of Mario endless grumbling, and one person finally spoke up. "Hey you…BUSTER!" the dude yelled.

Remember when I said that this was a tavern for villain? Well, the customer was none other than a TanGoomba (Those raccoon Goomba from Partner in Time) This TanGoomba was wearing a hat that was backwards.

"Shut the hell, man! You'll get your damn drink!" the TanGoomba sighed. "Stop acting like a little bitch and wait for it! You're not the only person in here, remember."

"Yeah! He's right! You need to chill!" Another customer chime in. This customer was a Crazie Daize, she was wearing a orange bandanna that was tied around her head.

"You need to calm yourself. You've been doing all this incessant jabbering, since we first came in here." she then shook his head outta sheer disappointment. "I mean, seriously…I expected more from the so-called hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Don't you have any kinda self-dignity?"

Mario just huffed at the two customer, as he began firing back at them with his own taste of payback. "Hey? Is your name Ricky…" he said, directing at the first customer; the TanGoomba. The TanGoomba just glared at Mario. "No? I didn't think so." he then took a deep breath, before continuing. "Well then, why don't you kindly…SHUT THE HELL UP AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelped. "Useless…Well, useless you want me to whoop dat ass…"

The TanGoomba just sneered at Mario. "You jerk face, son of a bitch…" he muttered.

"…Wait, you mad?" Mario chuckled. "Cuz, you know I could, right…You ain't nuthin' but a Goomba. I could whoop your ass in my sleep." he chortled, much to the chagrin of the TanGoomba "Even if I was a paraplegic retard, with arms as long as a T-Rex's…I could still thrash your ass."

Mario now had his view on the other customer; in case you forgotten she was a Crazie Daize and now was firing her up with insults. "And you? Who in the blue hell do you think you ARE?" Mario yelped in a drunken fury. "Y-You best check yer self…Before I wreck your…_bank account record_?" he uttered in a drunken slur.

The Crazie Daize just crossed her arms. "Is this guy serious?" she the rolled her eyes as she started shaking her head. "He's so drunk, he can't even insult me right. Tch. Pathetic."

"What in the? Who in hell you think you're calling pathetic?" Mario irked. "I have a nerve to pluck out all those damn…petals outta your…_portfolio_…" Mario slurred off, as his head went back down to the table.

"Tch. See what I mean?" The Crazie Daize said, rolling her eyes again. "This drunken moron…" she then sighed as looked at her TanGoomba friend. "I can't believe we CAN'T beat this guy when we're on the clock…"

"Hey, youse three." Ricky yelped, finally interjecting between the bickering customers. "Cut da crap, kapice? Before I kick all youse faces outta on da road." he then turned toward Mario, sighing. "And youse! Stop being a nuisance to da peoples dat come in 'ere, before I have youse hands where youse ass should be."

"I will!" Mario retort, flailing his arms. "…_Hiccup_…Soon as I have another drink in my face."

You could see a sweat drop falling down Ricky's face, as he just stared at Mario. "_Sheesh. Youse would think he'd had enough by now…Oyi." _he thought to himself. "Alright, alright…Keep yer panties on, youse bum, I get youse drink, just hold on…" Ricky sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey?" Mario said, barely maintaining himself on the stool he was sitting on. "What have I told you about rolling your eyes at _the next seminar in Madsen Square Garden…Michelle…" _he slurred off, as his head hit the table.

"Tch. Dis guy…" Ricky said, while shaking his head at Mario.

Well, after that little back and forth between Mario the two customer, it finally became apparent to Daisy that her eyes weren't, _indeed_, deceiving her. "Well, there's no mistaken it. That's truly, for really, him…Mario and is he…wasted?" she then shook her head. "…That's so outta character for him… He wouldn't be going around complaining and threatening peoples like that…right?"

Daisy was completely surprised, she had never seen Mario like this…EVER. He was like a completely different person. "Hmm…Wow, I wonder what happened him?" she muttered. she was beginning to feel real bad for him. "Oooh. He's a mess...I hope he's okay."

"…My drink?" Mario yelped out, lifting his head off the table; finally remembering why he was fussing in the first place. "Hey, Ricky! Where the HELL are you." he said, while looking every which away. "Give me the regular…Hold the rocks." Mario grumbled. "And…If I find even the slightest ice crumb in my cup, they'll be hell to pay."

So, Mario?" Ricky said, standing exactly across from Mario. "Would youse like anything else with dat so-called your 'regular' of yours?" he said sarcastically. "Perhaps some pie or how about some cookies?"

Mario just glared at him. "Don't be…_hiccup_…cute with me, Ricky. Just give me my regular and…_hiccup_…CUT DA CRAP!"

"I could say that same thing…" Ricky said to himself, before leaving Mario.

Daisy just staring Mario and muttered. "…But, the real question is: why is he here?" she pondered, as she sat back down, leaning backwards in her chair; she made sure to keep her eyes on the drunken plumber. "…I mean, my Hammer Bros. guards did say the only reason why peoples even comes to this tavern is when they're mourning or grieving over their recent problems…"

Crossing her arms, Daisy looked down intently at herself. "Hmm…It's strange. Is he grieving over something…It couldn't be about what he did to me earlier…Must be something…Different…Hm…But what…I wonder." she muttered as she bit down on one of her finger nails.

Turning toward counter, Daisy noticed that Ricky was now walking slowly over to some cabinets that were just above the where he was standing. "…Hm, wonder what's he's getting." she muttered, watching as he opened it; pulling out a white keg.

Inside the keg was a strange white thick liquid; it was filled to the top and swooshing all around inside. "Ewww…I hope that's not what I think it is." Daisy chuckled under her breath. "…Wait…I know he's not going to drink that mess…" she uttered, quickly lifting her head. She had this strange expression on face.

"Dammit…_hiccup…_Ricky!" Mario grumbled annoyingly. "Where's my friggen drink? I coulda sworn I've asked a for a drink a few paragraphs ago." Mario was yelling so much, that he didn't even noticed that Ricky was standing right over him, he had this really annoyed expression on his face.

"…Aye, youse do realized dat I'm standin' right here next to youse, right?" Ricky sighed, looking down at the drunken plumber. He then groaned loudly as he poured the strange white concoction into the black wineglass. "Youse do know, all dat yellin' youse were doin' was really unnecessary!" he then slammed drank on the table. "Here youse stupid drank, ya bum! Don't drop it, ya drunk bastard."

"…Whatever…_hiccup_…RICKY!" Mario huffed hiccupping, while pulling the drank toward himself. "I better know this for sure…it better be good!" Mario then looked and stared at his clear white drank. "…Hmm, about time…It looks positively quenching…" he chuckled, before taking a sip from the glass.

Daisy just stood there staring at Mario as he drunk his drank…seemingly contempt. "…Hmm, I wonder what kinda wine Mario drinks…Whatever he's drinking now, it does looks somewhat satisfying." she muttered, still peeking slightly at Mario.

As Daisy stared down Mario's alcohol beverage, she keep thinking about the strange white, somewhat thick substance inside. "Hm…Seriously, I never seen wine that thick before…It must be some really potent stuff." she murmured to herself. "I hope Mario can handle it."

Daisy was now sitting, watching as Mario finished drinking off the rest of his thick alcohol. "…Wow." she mouthed off. Her mouth was agape as she watched the white substance go down his throat in one gulp.

"Ricky…RICKY!" Mario yelped, slamming his wineglass back on the table. He was still drunker than holy hell and was slightly swaying back and forth; teetering to put it simply. "Where ya at. Fill her up…I ain't done yet." Mario's eyes were all bloodshot and he still hiccupping uncontrollably.

As Daisy pondering what had really happened to Mario, she suddenly gasps, as something important had just unexpectedly occurred to her. "Wait…What if…" she then covered her mouth, gasping. "Oh my god. Something really awful must've happened during their date; Mario and Peach, that is…" she murmured under her breath. Daisy then turned back and started peering at Mario. "I mean, I-Is that even a possibility?" she turning toward Mario; he was still complaining in a drunken frenzy.

Ricky was seen walking pass Daisy's seat and was heading in Mario's direction; he was also still mumbling something under his breath, as he handed Mario the clear wineglass. "Unbelievable." Ricky uttered, pouring Mario another shot.

"About friggen…_hiccup_…time…Ricky…You slow mo." Mario said, as he reached for his mysterious beverage. "Why you gotta be so DAMN slow, Ricky?" he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Were you in one of those special classes when you were a kid? Huh? HUH?"

Daisy sat there staring at Ricky as he sneered at Mario. Like last time, he was muttering something as he headed back behind the counter. She then looked down and noticed that he had ordered the same drank from before. "Hmm…It's that strange drink again?" she muttered, as she watched him guzzle the drink down. "Is that all he's ordering…He's not gonna try something different?" she said, staring at his drink. "What makes that drink so good…Better than the rest?"

"More, Ricky…_burp_…MORE GOT DAMMIT!" Mario belched, slamming his wineglasses down; breaking it in the process. "Fill her up, Ricky! Fill it!"

"…Err, son of a bum…He just got done drinking one a few seconds ago." Ricky muttered, as he walked back over to Mario.

When Ricky finally made it back over to Mario's table, he noticed the shattered wineglass. "…Now, tell me, Mario." he said, with extremely annoyed look on his face. "How exactly am I suppose to 'Fill'er Up'…If you have NOTHING for me to 'Fill'er in'?"

When Ricky said that, Mario's eye bucked. "What're trying to say, Ricky?" he yelped. "You trying to say I'm a hopeless…_hiccup_…drunk and my money's no good here…Huh?…HUH?" Ricky just stood there staring strangely at him. "Cuz my DAMN money is just as good as the other…_hiccup_…deadbeat loser enemies I beat down in here for a living."

It seemed soon as Mario said that, almost all of the customers in the tavern turned and stared menacingly at him. "…Wow…He just said that…" Daisy uttered quietly under her breath. "I know the other guys in here aren't gonna take that just lying down…"

"Okay BOMB…I don't know about you guys, BOMB, but I've had just ABOUT enough of this smug faced, drunken, son of a prick. BOOOOMB!" A pissed off Bob-omb exclaimed; the fuse on his head had lit and was slowly fizz out. "I swear to almighty BOMB, I'm gonna blow a casket…If he doesn't shut his trap!" The customer in the tavern cheered and applauded in agreement from the Bob-omb's statement.

Daisy was staring at all the peoples in the tavern, when she noticed the Bob-omb approaching Mario; the fuse on his head lit and slowly going down. "Huh? What's this…Uh-oh, this definitely doesn't look good." she muttered. She then looked in Mario's direction; he was so plastered he even didn't noticed the Bob-omb approaching. "Aw, snap. That crazy little Bob-omb really gonna hurt Mario."

Daisy was just about call out to Mario, when Ricky suddenly step in between the angry little black Bob-omb and a wasted Mario. "Okay, dat's enough of dat." he scowled at the Bomb-omb; which made him flinch. "Take yer ass back to youse seat, before I place youse dere…permanently."

"…R-Ricky?" the Bob-omb shuttered. "Why did you stop me? BOMB Don't tell me: Are you seriously siding BOMB with him?" he griped. "Tell me: How can take BOMB that crap from him?" the Bob-omb sighed, flailing in front of Mario. "If it was anybody BOMB else you woulda BOMB already kick them to curve." the Bob-omb then turned dark red. "What makes this douche BOMB so special?"

Ricky just sighed, turning toward Mario handing him another drink. "Bout friggen time, RICKY!" You could really tell he was pooped out, all of Mario's excessive whining were beginning to wear down on his nerves.

Mario the looked down and noticed the Bob-omb looking up at him. "What's all this? Do you mind? Some peoples are trying to enjoy their drinks…" he then muttered, turning away from the Bob-omb. "I don't want your ugly…_hiccup_…ass looking me, while I'm trying to enjoy my…_hiccup_…drink."

When Mario said that, it just riled the Bob-omb up to no control and so he lit another fuse. "Whoa, now, Bobby…Calm dose nerves." Ricky said, trying to calm the little Bob-omb. You could see Daisy moving up closer to the two; she was trying to hear what they were saying.

"Anyways, to answer youse question; Da Boss, he da one who told me to treat Mario like dis. Youse know, like if he was one of the family." Ricky then sighed as he continued. "Supposedly, he did something in past for Da Boss and now he think he's still indebt to him…I don't know why."

"That's stupid BOMB!" the Bob-omb sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your boss is like crazy hard BOMB on everybody else. I mean, he doesn't even BOMB let up on the women who work for him. BOMB! If they short him in money by just a little, he'll pretty much slit their throat...And on the spot BOMB." he then turned toward Mario. "The man takes no prisoners. BOMB!" he then jump up and down, while flailing his little feet. "…Hmph…But when it comes to Mario he as soft as a feathery pillow. BOMB."

"I know, I know, Bob." Ricky sighed, as he sat down in his stool. "But those are Da Boss' provisos. And to him, they are absolute. If I EVEN think of going against dem…Well, he'll have me sleeping with da fishes."

Bob-omb just sighed, as he started walking away. "…Alright, alright. I understand. I'll leave him alone, but I'm telling you BOMB your boss is too lenient when it comes to this BOMB punk."

"Yeah…I hear ya…" Ricky said, laughing nervously. He then noticed something from corner of his eyes. "Huh…Oh, how long have youse been listening in, dame." Ricky chuckled, while smirking at Daisy. He had noticed her looking at him and eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Ohhhh…Well…I didn't hear everything, but I did hear something about how Mario save your boss from something along time ago." Daisy said, while giggling. "…Oh, and how super mean your boss is. He doesn't even take it easy on girls." she then crossed her arms, while rolling her eyes. "He seems like a jerk, if you ask me…"

"Yeah…Youse would say?" Ricky muttered, while looking away from Daisy. "Especially, considering youse haven't met da man yet."

"What was that, mister?" Daisy said, raising her eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing…It's was nothing. "Ricky quickly said, flailing his hands. "…Umm, well…Anyways, have youse decided on what youse wanna drink?" Ricky said, cleverly changing the subject.

Daisy just smiled as she quickly looked at Mario and then back at Ricky. "As a matter of fact…I have."

Ricky just raised his eyebrow; if pinata even have those.. "Yeah, so what would dat, dame?" he then pulled out a pad and pen, as he got ready to write down Daisy's order.

"I'll have whatever Mario having…Heheheh." Daisy giggled, pointing at Mario. "If that's okay with you I wanna have a little taste of whatever got him so…wasted…like that."

"Wait…WHAT? WHY?" Ricky sputtered out. He had this strange expression on his face as he stared at Daisy. However, Daisy just sat there, giving him a cute face. "…Uhh…" he muttered.

**A/N: This chapter's done. 4000 words? I went overboard with this. I only wanted 3000 words, but stuff keep coming at me, I couldn't NOT write it down. **

**Anyways. I told'cha I was gonna update this story. In my opinion, this one was alright, but I promise you the next one's gonna be EVEN better. As most of it will be only Mario and Daisy and no other side characters like you saw in this chapter…**

**Also, in the next chapter I won't forget to add some break offs from the flashback to some scenes in therapy room, like I use to do in previous chapters. **

**Up Next: Some Unconventional Affection! Well, 'till I can think up a better chapter title.**

**Anyways, Happy Halloween!**


	10. Still Inside Pinata's Bar

**A/N: Alright, here we go with yet, another update to The Greatest Story…yadda, yadda, yadda. There's been a slight change to the chapter name…I'm sad to said we're still in the Pinata's Bar. I just had so much left I wanted to added in that particular part of the story…And I just couldn't ignore it. So, we probably have two more…MAYBE, bar chapters after this, then the juicy stuff happens. I promise…**_**Juicy**_**. Anyways, the dialogue in this is still choice, tho. I'm sure, you'll like it. **

**Even More A/N: This chapter has been done…Awhile ago, the reason I waited this long to upload was…I was working on more than one chapter at the same time, but the second part and third part is actually running a bit more than this one was…Ya know how I like to be kinda descriptive in my writing. Second part is farther along, however. Anyways, enjoy the rest of dis chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Nintendo related, just Ricky the bartending Piñata and Dr. Nicholas Rex.**

**Had to fix it up a bit. bleh!**

**Act X: Still Inside the Pinata's Bar**

Ricky just stood there behind the counter, staring at Daisy, still not believing what she just said. "…Wait, did I just hear youse correctly?" he muttered, leaning up closer to the counter. "Youse said youse wanted da same type of drink Mario has…cuz, let me make sure I'm get'n dis right, youse wanna get wasted like him?

"Yep. That basically winds up the sum." Daisy giggled innocently, before spinning playfully in her stool.

"Huh…'winds up da sum'?" Ricky muttered to himself, as he continued to watch Daisy playfully spin around in her stool. He then looked down at himself, crossing his arms. "Dat doesn't sound right. I always thought da saying goes: Dat pretty much sum it up?"

"Whatever. Mr. English police." Daisy said mockingly, still spinning in her chair. "Who cares how it goes. Point is: I came here to this place to unwind, ya know, just like how Mario's doing." she added. Ricky just continued looking on.

Daisy the stopped the spinning and looked Ricky directly in the eyes. "Look. I don't see why I can't have some fun, while I'm here neither." she sighed, while placing her right elbow on the counter. "I'm just like all the other peoples that comes in here." she said, while motioning behind her. "I also like drowning away my sorrows by getting sloppy plastered."

Ricky just shook his head from disappointment, as he watched Daisy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, yeah dat's good and well…" he wonder off momentarily, before continuing. "…But getting drunk, like dat bum Mario, isn't da right solution in dealing with yer problems."

However, Daisy seemed uninterested in what Ricky had to say and turned from him. This reaction, made Ricky slam both of his fists on the counter "In fact!" he yelped out; in which made Daisy promptly look back in his direction. "Dat's possibly da most irresponsible action in coping wif da type of situation."

"…So, you say." Daisy scoffed, rolling her eyes while smacking her lips. "And what makes you an expert on what I should or shouldn't do…" she countered vigorously. "You couldn't possibly have a handle on what I'm going through right now."

"Youse wrong, ya know?" Ricky sighed, slowly backing away from Daisy. "Take it from me, dame. Youse don't wanna go through dat road." Ricky had this stern look on his face as he grabbed a wineglass outta from underneath the counter and stared intently into it. "…It's a dark and empty road, I'll tellz youse…and trust me when I say: Youse easily can find yerself lost and alone in dat pathway."

Daisy had this really annoyed look on her face, as she continued to listen to Ricky carried on with his so-called lecturing. "Sheez, relax, DAD!" she said mockingly, as she placed one of her hands on her checks, sighing. "I'll get it…Alright…"

"Huh? What da…Di…Did I just hear dat dame called me her…Dad?" Ricky muttered under his breath, while blinking. "Hey…I ain't dat old, ya know?" he blurted out.

"Well, of course I was ONLY joking." Daisy exclaimed. "Do you honestly believe that I would be that reckless?" she then continued. "…You do realize that I have go home after this, right?" she exclaimed, fanning herself nonchalantly. "I wouldn't never consume that much of alcohol, that I'll become risk to others drivers on the road." she then leaned back in her chair, sighing. "There are these things called DUI, I'm sure you've heard of them.

"Wait, then." Ricky muttered, confused. "I don't understand. Why did youse bring up dis sub…"

However, Daisy interrupted him mid sentence. "…Don't you know, if I came home with one of those things, my uncle would be really teed at me." She then held herself; trying to keep herself from shuddering from the thought of that. "My uncle's already cheap enough, if I made him halfta to pay off one of my ticket, he'll probably cut me off of everything."

"Oh...Well…Umm…Well, if youse were just joking all dis while…Why did youse bring up dat subject up in da first place den, huh?" Ricky said, finally getting his word off. "Especially, if youse weren't never gonna do dat from da start?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Because I have so much fun badgering you with silly little trivial things, Mr. Bartender." Daisy teased. However, Ricky didn't seem very amused, as he just stared at her; not cracking a hint of smile. "…C'mon, lighting up, Grampa, it was only a joke." she then folded her arms, while sighing loudly. "You really need to learn to live a little." she uttered from the side of her mouth. "Stop taking everything so seriously and learn to take in the small things of life."

Ricky just stood there, silence, for a second; he didn't really think Daisy's sense of humor was very…Uhh…Engaging. "Driving under da influence isn't 'trivial' Youse really shouldn't joke about dat." Daisy just sat there, staring vacantly at him. "…Err, well, anyways, if youse real intention about gettin' wasted was just a yarn, den what do youse really wanna drink den?"

"Oh, I still want the same thing Mario's drinking." Daisy answered back. "And I hear what you're saying…" Daisy assured. "I'm just not gonna go overboard like him and chug down so many and right behind each other." she then turned toward Mario; who was semi-conscious. His head was down on the table, wineglass were tipped over all around him. "Uh…Unlike him, I'm gonna have self-control." she assured.

"Well, dat's good you're gonna do da right thing and drink responsibly…But…" Ricky then turned toward Mario and then back at Daisy. "…I don't really think it would be wise for youse to be drinkin' Mario's drink."

"What? Why not?" Daisy yelled annoyingly, standing up outta her seat.

Ricky just shrugged his shoulder. "Trust me, dame, youse don't want any of dat drink." he then sighed. "It's not what youse tink it is."

"Huh? What do you mean by: 'It's not what I think it is'?" asked a bewildered Daisy. "I don't get it."

"Trust me, dame, it's best dat youse didn't." Ricky replied back. Daisy just titled her head, innocently. "Now, maybe I could interested youse in somethin' different?"

Daisy was angry, she didn't wanna hear any of Ricky's excused of why she shouldn't drink Mario's mysterious drink, the only true thing she wanted to know is why was he trying to refuse in servicing her with the drink was asking for.

"No, I don't hear any of that stuff!" Daisy responded, slamming her fist down on the table. "What's wrong with me?" she said, as she pointed toward herself. "Why won't you let me have the same type of drink Mario have?" she then sat back down in her seat, pouting. "It's not fair. Stop treating me like a baby! You're not my DAD!" she yelped out.

A huge sweat mark could be seen coming down Ricky's forehead. "Wow…And she really just said dat…" he thought to himself. "She obviously isn't listening to herself right now."

As Ricky started to walk away from, Daisy; quickly noticing this, she shouted. "Wait, where do you think YOU'RE going?" she yelled. "You haven't took my order…I asked for…"

Ricky immediately stopped, slightly turning toward Daisy. "I know youse want, dame." he sighed, interrupting Daisy's sentence. "And I already gave youse an answer." he then started to slowly walk away from her. "Call me back, once youse stop being stubborn…"

Daisy just puffed up her cheeks. "Just so you know, I'm NOT going to change my order…Fathead!" she yelled out angrily. "You're gonna give me my drink one way or other." she vowed.

Ricky just sighed, as he continued walking away. "Like I said before, once youse stop being stubborn…And grow up, some...I'll take youse order" he then started rubbing his temple. "...Till, den, don't even bother, callin' me over here." As Ricky started walking away, he sighed loudly. "Oyi, I can't believe dis. I was actually beginning to feel dis one...Why did she have to be so…Childish…" he thought to himself.

* * *

The flashback was temporarily interrupted by Dr. Nicholas.

"Wait, a minute…I fully understand. The logic of this part of the story." the doctor said, getting Daisy's attention. "I thought the main point of this 'flashback' was about the recollection of how your daughter was conceived, right?"

"Huh…Oh, well, yeah." Daisy said. "I guess so..."

"Okay, but what does going to the club in the middle of the night have anything to do with getting you pregnant." Dr. Nicholas Rex said, scratching his chin with a pen he already was holding.

"Ya know, I want to know the SAME THING, ever since she started with this STUPID story!" Mario protested, before turning to Daisy. "Tell me: How can you remember all this BS, but I somehow can't?" Daisy just shrugged. "You're got damn lie, you…"

"Anyways, getting back what I was asking." Dr. Nicholas quickly interjected. "Okay, I grant you this: You did claim Mario was there in the club with you..."

Mario just rolled his eyes. "Yeah...And she said, I was sloppy drunk..." he murmured, under his breath. "Ya think I would remember that."

Dr. Nicholas then finished on his statement. "But still, with taking into consideration on how bad Mario's drunken state was, I would finding it very incredulous that he'll the have wherewithal to ejaculate during the time of said-conceiving…"

"Hahahaha, oh, doctor you're so perverted…" Daisy giggled, slightly blushing. "Now, why do you gotta be saying it like that?"

Dr. Nicholas just stared at her. "Perverted…Huh, what're you talking about?" the puzzled Rex asked. "How am I perverted? Did I somehow implicit that I was…"

Mario just sighed, while rolling his eyes. "…She's just being immature, doc. Trust me." Dr. Nicholas still didn't fully understood what Mario was implying. "Look, knowing her, she probably was laughing about when you said, 'ejaculate' in your sentence."

When Mario said that, Daisy just started bursting out in laughter. "S-Shut up, Mario." she giggled, slightly blushing. "Heheheh. You're just as perverted as him…" she chuckled, while slapping Mario on his back.

Mario just scowled at her. "Ya see, I knew it." he groaned, annoyingly. "I kinda figured it was something as stupid as that." Mario was still in his grouchy as ever disposition.

"Ejaculate?" Dr. Nicholas said, still not fully understanding what he meant. You could hear Daisy still snickering in the background. "Well, that's complete and utter nonsense. Why would the word 'ejaculate' make her…" he then looked and noticed how Daisy's eyes were all red and how she was straining herself to keep from laughing. "…Hm, I could be wrong…" he muttered.

"Okay, that's enough joking for now." Daisy said, still slightly chuckling. "By the way, Plum wasn't made inside the club…" Dr. Nicholas just rolled his eyes like; DUH, I knew that. "You'll see how she was born in later close-like parts, just stop interrupting the story and…And…And…" she then started laughing all loudly. "Making me laugh."

"Ms. Wildflower…I implore you!" Dr. Nicholas firmly said. "If you had even the lick of decorousness, you'll stop this inappropriate behavior...And immediately." he then shook his head. "I mean…Really. Getting all overexcited over a word. Grow up."

"Okay, okay…I know. You're right." Daisy said, wiping a tear from her face. "That was immature of me. I'm just gonna continue the story."

"Thank you. I am very please to hear this." Dr. Nicholas said, as he sat back comfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, whatever…" Daisy muttered indifferently, as the flashback started back.

* * *

About 15 minutes had passed since Daisy and Ricky's argument…I'm just gonna go ahead and say it was about **2:15 AM **in the tavern…I don't think I gave this scenario an actual time setting.

As Daisy continued sitting at her table, still pouting like a spoiled little girl, she suddenly stopped…As something finally came apparent to her. "…Wait, I know…I understand it now." she said smirking, as she leaned up closer on the counter. "Ricky! Ricky!" she yelped, trying to get his attention.

Ricky was over by another table; serving somebody their order, when he suddenly heard Daisy's voice. "Huh? What is it now…" he sighed, as he began his trek over to Daisy's seat.

Daisy just grinned slyly, as Ricky finally made it over to her. "Oh, boy…What is she up to now…I don't like dat look on her face." he muttered to himself, as he looked away, sighing; one of those cloud thingy things were seen coming from his mouth.

When Ricky lifted his head, he noticed that Daisy was right in his face. "Huh? Uh…Can I help youse…" Ricky stuttered, nervously. "Sheez, talk about evading someone's personal space." he said to himself.

"You thought you were clever, but I read you like a book." Daisy said, pointing her finger on Ricky's noise, before she started chortling all loud and obnoxious.

Another sweat mark was seen running down Ricky's face, as he watched Daisy continued to laugh all loud and annoyingly. "Uh…Wah…What're youse talkin' 'bout now?" he mumbled, swatting Daisy's finger off him.

Daisy just glared at Ricky, before pointing at him again. "Don't play dumb with me, mister." Ricky still didn't have no idea what Daisy blabbering and just stood there staring at her. Daisy just sighed. "…Y-You don't think I can handle it…Do you?"

"What?" Ricky uttered. Daisy just placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "What? Handle what? I seriously hav' no idea what're youse goin' on about…" he then sighed. "Youse gotta be a bit more specific den dat.

Daisy had this strange expression her face, as she folded her arms. "How can you already forget. We just talked about this not too long ago.

Ricky just shrugged his shoulder. "We did? What was it about?"

Daisy sighed outta sheer exasperation. "Dang, you're old." Ricky just coughed loudly. "I was talking about Mario's mysterious drink." she then pointed directly at Mario. "…I can take on anything Mario cantake…Hey, and probably even more."

"Oh, dat, huh? Ricky murmured, slightly annoyed. "…Uh, I'm sure youse could. And stop calling me old, dammit! I'm 23!" Ricky then thought about it, before answering again. "Ya know, matter fact, I'm sure a baby could pretty much handle what Mario's been drinking."

Daisy was confused as she blinked her eyes innocently. "What?…What do you mean by that?"

"Uh…Never mind what I just said." Ricky sputtered out, flailing his arms in front of Daisy; which made her raise her eyebrow. "Look, I just ain't gonna propose dat as a recommendation for youse."

Daisy then watched as Ricky went down under the counter and started fiddling around for something. "What're you…Doing?" she muttered, trying to get a better look inside.

Ricky then suddenly popped back up; which made Daisy immediately stumbled backward, back in her seat. "WHOA…" Daisy shrieked. "Hey, crazy…You nearly gave me a heart attack." she gasped, clenching her chest. Daisy then looked down and noticed that Ricky was holding something behind his back. "What are you hiding back there?" she asked.

Ricky just grinned. "Oh, it's nothing." he then whipped out a brown paper bag. The bag was actually concealing something inside. "Maybe, I can interest youse in dis yummy, delicious, tasty, wine?" he then pulled the off bag, revealing a red wine bottle; inside was a strange thin red mixture. "Dis is my own home recipe." he then held up the bottle. "I call it; my Lilac Elixir."

**A/N: Alright, that's all she wrote folks. My work count is considerably low this time around…I did cut a few other things, in which I revamped to fit in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, today, we learned a valuable lessons about drinking under the influence and how it can affect your pockets. **

**Even More A/N: What is this strange Lilac Elixir Ricky has concocted for Daisy? And what is Ricky's true motives for not serving Daisy Mario's exclusive, mysterious drink? Stay tune…for more…Seriously, the next chapter should probably be up later…I'm nearing completion. **


	11. Now You're Just Milking It

**A/N: See…I told'cha, I was just about done wif dis chapter…And here's da proof…My newest chapter. I think I can say, with da utmost confidence that I have one more chapter after this. Anyways, that's all for today…Here's my latest chapter, ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Act XI: Now You're Just Milking It**

Daisy just vacantly stared at the red filled bottle for awhile, before glancing back at Ricky "Uh…Okay…Um…Strange…" she murmured incoherently, as she started to thoroughly inspect the bottle.

Ricky, quickly noticing this, was confused and asked. "Hey…Um…What're youse doing dere, dame?" he said, bending down to her eye level. "Is dere something wrong my drink?" he then proceed to look closely at his drink

Daisy just sighed, lifting her head up; Ricky could also be seen lifting up behind her. "Uhh…Nope, there's nothing wrong with it…From the looks of it, anyways." she then started, rubbing her chin. "To be honest…It's just."

"What?" Ricky screeched, cutting Daisy off mid-sentence. "If dere's something wrong wif my drink, youse halfta tell me, 'kay?"

Daisy had this weird expression on her face, as she prepared to tell Ricky how she felt about his drink "…Hey, didn't you call this stuff the…Uh…Lilac Elixir?" Ricky simply nodded his head. "…Okay, yeah…I thought so…" she muttered, eyes still on the bottle. "…The inside of the bottle… Well, it's red…I don't get it."

Ricky just gave Daisy's a strange expression; he didn't quite understand what she meant. "What is it not to get, eh?" he asked. "Youse really isn't making sense here, dame…"

"Okay then. Lilac is a kinda pinkish-purple color, right…" Daisy pointed out, lifting up Ricky's homemade drink. "…It doesn't really make sense for its name to have word 'Lilac' in it, since the drink itself is red."

"What? Are youse for real? Why does it matter?" Ricky retort. "Nobody else seems to be worried about dat. Youse da only person who seemed to have a problem wif dat."

"Well, that's because most peoples are stupid." Daisy sharply replied. "Anyways, no thanks for your 'recommendation' I rather have what I asked for the first time." Daisy then pointed out toward Mario, while keeping her attention on Ricky. "The same thing he's having."

"We're back on dat again, huh?" Ricky said, while sighing. "I told youse, I couldn't do dat. Dat drink is a special elusively made drink. And when I said dis, I mean dat Mario's da only person who can asks for it, cuz he has…" Ricky then made quotation signals with his fingers, as he uttered. "'Special rights here'" he then sighed. "Well…Apparently, anyways."

Daisy had an annoyed look on her face as she stared down Ricky. She didn't wanna here anymore of Ricky's lame-o excuses. "…Oh, really, huh? And what exactly makes this drink so 'Elusive' that he's only person who can order it?" she scoffed. "What did he do: stop your Boss' from ruining his daughter eloping plans with her husband?" LOL PMTYD references. Gotta love'em.

Ricky just stared at Daisy from sheer disbelief. "…Wow, dat's exactly what he did." he mouthed off to himself. "…It's kinda uncanny dat she knew dis, even tho she wasn't even dere."

Daisy then suddenly cleared her throat, getting Ricky's attention. "Oh, right…Well, yeah…It was something like dat. Anyways…"

Ricky then grabbed a wineglass from underneath the table and passed it along to Daisy. "Here, try dis. I swear it on my mama's life, dat youse like it." he then poured some of the red substance from the bottle into the wineglasses. "I promise…Just give it a whirl…" he smiled.

Daisy just stared at wineglass, sighing; she obviously didn't want anything to do with it. "Aw, C'mon, Ricky. That's so unfair!" Daisy griped, while pushing the wineglass back over to Ricky. "I don't any of that stuff you made. I just want summa Mario's drink." she then gave Ricky an adoring smile. "C'mon, nobody will know. Just a swig, huh? PLEEEEAASSSSEEEE!"

Ricky just had about enough Daisy's constant complaining and snapped on her. "Well, youse can't always get everything youse want in life." he objected. "Sometimes, youse just have to make due with whatever's available to youse." he then scooted the drink back on Daisy's side. "Now, shut up and just drink da friggen damn drink…For Christ's sake."

Daisy was taken aback, she didn't expected this kinda response from Ricky, at all. "Humph. Well…Whatever, you meanie." she griped, licking her tongue at him, before turning away from him. "And I don't WON'T any of your nasty, cheap, wine." And then in an act of sheer pettiness, she slapped the drink off the table.

"Whoa…WHOA!" Ricky yelped out, trying to catch the wineglass. However, he was a tad too slow and the wineglass shattered into tiny pieces; red wine spilled all over the ground. "Hey, look what youse did, youse crazy ass dame!"

However, Daisy didn't say anything, she just turned away from Ricky, while poking her lips out. "Wow…Dat's was real mature." he said, sarcastically, picking up the shattered glass from the wineglass. "Youse better be glad youse cute, otherwise I woulda kick yer ass to da curb." he muttered, under his breath.

"…Okay then, beside being a FATHEAD, you're also bias." Daisy scoffed, her back turned from Ricky. "…Awww…So, it's all coming together now. It all make sense now…" she then turned back toward Ricky. "…You fascist pig."

Ricky just stood there, staring at Daisy with an annoyed look on his face. "…What in da world are youse blabbering about now?" Ricky then came from behind the counter, holding onto his notepad. "How am I a fascist...Ya know what? Youse crazy! And I think I've been very patience wif youse. So, youse can sit dere and calls me anything youse heart desire, if it'll make youse feel any better." he then started walking away from Daisy. "…I'm going to take order from other peoples. At least I know, dat dere orders will be legitimate."

Daisy just sat back in her seat, folding her arms. "Humph. Whatever…Do what you wanna." she pouted. "You're acting like it's a crime. Your boss ain't even here. Whose even gonna know, huh?"

When Daisy said, Ricky stopped, but he didn't turn around. "…My boss will. Dat's who." he then sighed. "And I just can't risk dat happening…My boss is a very scary person, IF, I get on his bad side."

However, Daisy was completely indifferent to what Ricky had to say. She just thought of it as him, making yet another lowbrow excuse. "Tch. Whatever. You would say that." Daisy snapped, rolling her eyes. "You act like it's so hard to serve up a simple drink. A drink, I might add, that your boss probably won't even notice that used up a little more than usual." she then shook her head. "…But I can see that you still find time, when you can, to sit up here MOST of the night and flirt with me, like I'm some easy convenience."

Ricky's face turned bright red, he was temporaily speechless; he felt like Daisy had his number, when she told him that. "You thought I didn't notice, huh? Yeah, no, I'm sorry to inform you this, but I'm not some easy floozy you can enjoy and ride out on."

Ricky just sighed; he really didn't know how to defend himself at this point. Daisy had already challenged his manhood, so he did what any other dude would; I know I would, anyways. "…I don't gotta stand here and take dis absuse from youse." And with that, he slowly walked away from Daisy with his head down and headed over to another table.

45 quick minutes had seem to quickly go by in the bar; which meant the time was somewhere around **3:00 AM**.

Anyways, a lot of peoples inside the tavern were seen enjoying their drinks and food. Basically, they were just happy to see that Mario had come down since his outburst from previous chapters ago. By the way, he was laid out, passed out from drinking too much.

Ricky was over by a few other tables serving other peoples. Daisy was also seen, she was still sitting in the same spot from before. She was sitting at her table, with her elbow on the table and one of her hands over her cheek, staring Mario; who STILL, mind you, hadn't move an inch since he consumed his last drink.

Daisy then looked over to counter where Ricky was standing earlier. "Huh? What's this…" she muttered. "I didn't know that there was a mirror right there. Ol' Fathead musta was standing in the way of it…That's the reason why I probably didn't noticed it before."

Just like how Daisy said out, there, in the corner of the counter, behind where Ricky would usually stand, was a long mirror. Daisy could even see a pretty good reflection of herself in the mirror. "Wow…I really outdid myself with dressing part." she said to herself. "Just to think…I wasn't even gonna wear lip-gloss, but I guess it was the right decision."

Daisy just sat there staring at herself; she was admiring how cute her reflection was in. She was still at it, when she suddenly gasped. "…Wait, I got it." she said to herself.

A strike of inspiration had just came upon her; I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you good peoples, that it had something to do with something she say earlier in the chapter.

"I think I know how to make Ol' Fathead giving me summa Mario's secret drink…" Daisy then started snickering all sinisterly. "This new plan is sure-fire…I just know." she giggled, as she went rummaging around inside her brownish-yellow purse; with a huge daisy button as the…uh…button?

Ricky had just got finish giving somebody their order, when he heard Daisy's voice coming from behind him. "Hey, Ricky, sweetie, I'm ready to make my order now…For real now." Daisy yelled out from her seat.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again. Time for me to aboard da crazy train, once more." Ricky muttered to himself, his back turned from Daisy. "Oh, is dat's right?" he yelled back at Daisy. "Youse better not be yanking my chain here, dame or I'm gonna kick youse out on yer pretty little kitty-cat tail." he chuckled, as he walked over Daisy. "…And I'm serious too."

As Ricky came closer to Daisy's seat she just smiled. "Oh, I'm serious, too. No more games." she chuckled. "I was only kidding before, I promise to be a good girl from here on out."

"Let's just see you keep it dat way." Ricky finally made it off to Daisy's table "Alright, so what do youse want?" Ricky asked, pulling out a notepad. "Oh…And remember, you promise, no pulling any crazy shi…" But Ricky cut himself, when he noticed some somewhat…Cough…different aspects…Cough…Daisy was giving off. "…Uh…" he muttered nervously.

Daisy was smiling rather seductively at Ricky, she had also pulled her hair backward, placing it in a ponytail; sorta like Peach's, but a little bit more shorter.

I guess I should say, Daisy; in her flashbacks anyways, hair is longer than the present Daisy's, but still shorter than the N64 Daisy's hair. This is because, obviously, she's younger here.

Daisy had also put on a fresh coat of lip-gloss on her lips, which made them look rather shiny; but not in a stupid gaudy kinda way. She even had rolled up her dress; just a little, revealing her inner thigh. "What's the matter, sweetie?" she whispered to him, teasingly. "Aren't you ready to hear my order?"

"Uhah…Err…Y-Yeah, wh-what're you ordering?" Ricky stuttered just something fierce, as he stared at Daisy with his mouth agape. "Damn, I knew she was hot, but…DAMN dis is just…Effing… ridiculous." he said to himself.

"…Umm…Well, it's nothing really…Just a tiny little drink." Daisy then placed her hand under Ricky's chin and gently started stroking it. "I was wondering if you could let…I mean, and you would be a total doll if you did this, gave me summa the wine Mario's been drinking." she then inched close to Ricky's face and whispered flirtatiously. "…Please, want you do it for me?"

"Yeah…Yeah, sure thing…Anything youse want…" Ricky sputtered, swooning hopefully over Daisy; he hadn't even noticed that he was beginning to pour Daisy a glass of Mario's exclusive mysterious drink. "Here, dis for you…" he muttered, sounding sorta like a hypnotized cult person, as he handed Daisy a clear wineglass.

Daisy just giggled, as she quickly grabbed the drink outta his hand. "Thanks a bunch, sweetie." she teased, pinching Ricky's cheek.

Daisy quickly undid all the changes she made to herself to entice Ricky and started laughing as she inched the drink closer to her mouth.

Ricky was still swooning over Daisy, when he finally realized what he just did. "…Huh? OH, NO! What just happened?" he yelped. He then looked down and noticed Daisy holding the wineglass with the white, thick, substance inside of it; LOL that never gets old.

"Hey, You…You tricked me!." Ricky yelped, as he reached out toward Daisy and frantically tried retrieving the drink back from her. "Give me dat drink, you crazy board."

However, Daisy quickly outmaneuvered him, by swaying outta the way, which, in return, made Ricky landed headfirst into the ground. "Once a pig, always a pig…Right?" Daisy giggled, looking down at Ricky.

"Why do youse always have to play dese stupid trick for?" Ricky muttered, all muffled like. His face was still on the ground. "Youse gonna make me lose my job…" he yelped, suddenly lunging out at Daisy. "Now, give me dat drink, dammit!"

Once again, Daisy outmaneuvered him, this time by quickly leaping up and then catapulting off of his back, which made him land headfirst once again into the ground. "…Dat was so…unnecessary…On so many levels." Ricky mumbled.

Daisy made a perfect landing, as her feet made it back to the ground. "Hehehehe. Relax, sweetie." she giggled, looking down over where Ricky feel to, as she walked up to him. "C'mon it's just one taste. How much harm can that do, hmmm?"

"C'mon dame. Just listen to reason…For one time in yer life." Ricky groggily muttered, picking himself up off the ground. "Dat…Drink…It's REALLY not what you think it is."

Daisy just glared at him, she was getting sick and tired of him saying that. "Humph. It's not what I think it is…Huh…Is that really your defense for keeping me for drinking it, hmm?" she then looked down at the drink. "…Well then, I guess I'll just have to see and find that out for myself, huh, sweetie?"

Ricky watched as Daisy inched the drink closer and closer to her mouth. "P-Please…I'm begging youse. Don't do dis. My boss will be really livid with me, if I let youse go thru with dis!"

However, Daisy just laughed it up as she finally took her first sip of the mysterious drink. "…Oh, great…I'm so totally screwed…Da boss gonna hang me for dis…" he sighed.

As Daisy swig down half of the drink, she took the drink away from her mouth and stared at it. "Hmm…That's strange." she muttered. Daisy had this white film like mustache, the drink left on her, right across her top lip. "…This drink…It taste so familiar somehow…To me." she said, wiping her mouth.

Ricky just shook his head, sighing. "…I bet it does." he said, sitting back down in a chair; he was close to where Daisy was now standing. "Now youse see why I've been saying dat dis drink isn't what youse think it is…"

"…Yeah, I guess so…" Daisy muttered, before looking at the wineglass. "...It's certainly has an unique, yet familiar taste to it." Daisy said, as she took another sip from the wineglass.

You could see Ricky in the background. He had a strange expression on his face, as he scratched his head. He really didn't understand why Daisy was putting so much emphasis behind this drink.

Daisy took, yet, another sip from the wineglass. "I swear…This taste's SO familiar to me." she muttered. "It tastes like something…I just can't put my finger on what the 'WHAT' is…" she then looked in Mario's direction. "Whatever it is…It must be really potent…Well, if you consume a lot. Just look at the shape Mario's in now."

"Seriously?" Ricky said loudly, which got Daisy's attention. "I don't see why you're emphasizing dis crap of a drink so much. There's nothing out da ordinary about it...Trust me." Ricky didn't really understand Daisy's fascination about Mario's drink.

Daisy just gave Ricky a sly look. "...Do I hear a hint of jealously in your voice?" she teased. "Are you mad that Mario's drink is stronger than your homemade one?"

"Hardly." Ricky scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Youse usually can find dat stuff Mario been drink lying around in da kitchen, earlier in da morning." he then chuckled. "Especially, if youse want cereal."

"Whoa…Seriously?" Daisy muttered. "Wait a minute…Cereal?" she yelped, finally figuring out what Ricky said. "Mario's been drinking cereal this whole time?" she then huffed, as she started thinking. "That's strange…How can he be getting drunk from…cereal?" she then looked up. "I didn't even THINK you could consume cereal like a liquid..."

"Well, dat's because youse CAN'T!" Ricky yelled. "Seriously…What're you…Dense or something?" he then sighed. "You can't drink cereal. Stop being stupid. It's milk, dammit!" Daisy just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, dat bum been drinking milk this whole time."

"...So it's milk…Go figures." Daisy then thought about it for a second. "…MILK?" she yelled out, trying to fight back the laughter. "Are you serious?" she uttered, still a little giggly.

"Yep…Milk." Ricky sighed, leaning back in the chair, "Da 2% kind." he said, while doing the peace sign. "He comes in here and get drunk off of diary products."

Daisy tried her best to keep herself from laughing, but when she heard Ricky said that, she couldn't no longer hold it in anymore. "No…WAY! Blahahahahaaha!" she laughed all raucously. Ricky couldn't also help, but to utter a chuckle…or four.

Meanwhile, at Mario's table, all of Daisy's laughter was starting to make Mario stir some in his drunken slumber. "Uhah…What's up with all the ruckus?" Mario muttered disgruntledly, slowly lifting his head off the counter.

Mario was still feeling the effects of the previous drinks…uh…milks he's been drinking and was still abit tipsy. Mario then turned his head aside of him; still following the sound of laughter, until he noticed the source of the noise.

There, Mario saw Daisy and Ricky; mostly Daisy. However, since he was still drunk like hell, he couldn't really tell it was Daisy from far off.

As Daisy continued to laugh all hysterically, Mario could be seen in background his eyes bloodshot red and his head, red, seething. "Can a man get some shuteye around here…Look like I'm gonna have to take a hands on approach into this matter…" he slurred off, as he staggered over to Daisy's seat.

Daisy had finally calm down and turned back toward Ricky. "I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I haven't laughed that hard…In…Well, I can't really remember the last time." she said, wiping a tear from her face. Huh, I guess she forgot about that tickle scene with Luigi.

Ricky just nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I can understand where youse were coming from wif dat." he added. "Eh, It was pretty funny, eh board?"

"Tell me about it. I don't think I ever heard of anybody get wasted off of…well…milk!" Daisy chuckled.

"Yeah…Dat make two of us, bub." Ricky sighed. "He really is a rare case." he then muttered under his breath. "Tho, it doesn't really shocks me, dat much. Mario is sorta a pansy, when comes to dis type of stuff."

"Uh-Huh. But the really question: Why does milk does this to him?" Daisy then lifted up the wineglass, staring at it. "Why do he get drunk whenever he drinks milk."

Ricky was just about to answer Daisy's question, when suddenly Mario came in between them; still drunk. "What's the big idea waking me up from my nap?" he slurred, as he stood there all wobbly. "You need to learn to shut the hell up, before I bust a _Leggo on your bottom lip_…" he slurred, incoherently.

Seeing the sight of Mario in this condition startled Daisy, it came off completely unexpected to the Sarasaland Princess. "M-Mario? " she gasped, looking up and down at him.

Mario was so drunk and loaded off from the milk, he couldn't even keep a good balance. "Um, are you…Uh, alright?" Daisy asked. It was painstaking obvious; even to Daisy, that something was wrong with the red-clad plumber.

As Daisy continued looking at Mario, she thought that he looked like he was gonna puke all over himself, obviously she didn't want any spewing on her. "Umm, Do you wanna sit somewhere, Mario?"

However, Mario didn't answer, instead he lost all balance and fell, slouched over Daisy's shoulder. "…Huh? W-whoa, now…" she irked, trying to keep him from falling on the ground. "Mario…I-I really think you need to sit down." she suggested.

Mario was still a bit groggily, when he finally lifted his head. "…Who you is?" he drunkenly muttered, his head turned in Daisy's direction.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a baffled Daisy. "It's me…Um, Daisy…'Member, silly?" she then looked in Ricky's direction. He just shrugged it off; he was equally as confused as Daisy, but at the sametime...Didn't really care.

Mario's top part of his body section; head, neck, chest…Those areas, you gotta remember Mario has a rather small frame. Anyways, he was still lying over Daisy, when he noticed the white substance sloshing inside Daisy's wineglass.

Mario's eye widen from the sight of this; he could easily spot his drink a mile away. "What…In…The…HELL?" he shrieked.

This sudden uproar startled Daisy; like it wouldn't anybody else. "What? What? WHAT?" she yelped out. Mario then suddenly started flailing his hands all around Daisy's body. "Mario, what're you doing? Calm down…" However, Mario was moving them too fast, she couldn't catch them.

As Daisy continued struggling to catch Mario's hands, she then looked and noticed that he had this overdramatic expression on his face. "Ehhh, what's wrong with you? What's the matter?" However, Daisy's calls feel on deaf, as he continued moving his arms in a drunken frenzy.

At this point, Mario was moving his hands all around Daisy's chest area; she immediately knew what could happen, if this carried on. "Mario, control yourself? This is SO not cool. Seriously! You need to STOP!" You could see Ricky in the background, chuckling under his breath.

Daisy quickly noticed what Ricky was doing, and puffed up her cheeks at him. "So, you think this is funny?" she griped, still trying keep him away from her chest. "Stop him, before he…"

But before Daisy could get her final word off, she noticed where Mario's hands were at on her body. They both had went down accidentally touching; grabbing a handful her breasts. "…Uhh…" she uttered, completely taking from by surprised. "…H-His hand…It's…They're touching my…" she murmured to herself, trailing off, as she looked down.

Both of Mario's hands had a firmly grip on Daisy's breast; he was seen moving them around, while still having his grip over them. Daisy's cheeks were seen, turning slightly pink.

Everytime Mario would move one of them, Daisy would let out a low moan. However, to Daisy's surprised, she quickly learned that Mario wasn't interested in her…boobies, AT ALL! Instead, he just wanted what was sitting there at her table.

When Mario finally released his grip off of Daisy's chest, she quickly covered herself; her chest are. She was still blushing, I guess she was a little embarrassed on what just happened…Well, she was, till she noticed what Mario was doing now.

"HEY?" Daisy irked, as she watched Mario snatched the wineglass off of the table. "What do you think you're doing? Give that back, Mario!" However, Mario just ignored her and drunk the rest of the drink in one gulp. "…Oooooh…Kaaaay."

Mario let out a loud…somewhat disturbing, burp, before looking in Ricky's direction again. "Hey, Ricky…Fill'er up…And hold da rocks." he then turned toward Daisy glaring. "And this time, don't be giving my orders to total strangers…" he seethed.

"Stranger?" Daisy exclaimed. "I'm not a stranger." Daisy was completely appalled at what Mario just said. "C'mon now. It's me, Daisy…Um, ya know, the Princess of Sarasaland." Daisy was trying desperately to refresh Mario's recollection. "How could you forget me? For crying out loud we played tennis…" However, Mario didn't listen, he just walked completely passed Daisy and over to Ricky. "Earlier…Today…" she muttered, as she turned, keeping her eye on Mario. "…Okay, rude much." she said, rolling her eyes.

**A/N: Well, that's all of chapter 11, people. Mario's mysterious drink was…Milk…Yep, just ordinary 2% Milk. LOL Anyways, I hope you liked it. And seems like Mario was able to cop a feel on Daisy...Weird...Btw, that last part…Well, it was kinda added last second. I just wanted to put something…I guess, you would say somewhat inappropriate in there. :D I don't know about ya'll, but I can't WAIT to get outta the bar scene. Next chapter, should be the apartment scene…Hopefully. Anyways, review my story…Our I'll probably stop updating…AGAIN. LOL I'm kidding, do what you want.**

'**Till, next time!**

**~Ciao!**


	12. Sour Milk: Part 1

**A/N: Surprise! Surprise! Huh…I bet you guys never expected to see an update from this, eh? :D Well…Sorry, for da late updates, guys…But I'm proud to introduce the release of chapter 12...Tho, I'm sad to report…We're still in da bar. :\ I know I'm dragging this out, but I want this done right, before leaving this scene. This is the two final bar-scene parts…then we're moving on to the apartment scene.**

**Disclaimer: None ownage of anything here, cuz it all belongs to Nintendo.**

**Act XII: Sour Milk: Part 1 **

It didn't take very long for Ricky to fix Mario his drink…Uhh, milk; I keep forgetting that. Anyways, after quickly fixing up his drink, Ricky slowly walked back over to where Mario was standing.

"Hey…Don't even waste yer time wif dis one, dame…" Ricky sighed, putting himself in between Mario and Daisy. "Mario…Tch…Dat bum's so prolly wasted right now, he prolly don't even know where he is..."

Daisy just stared blankly, at Ricky; she really didn't understand Ricky's beef with Mario. "…To think, it only take 2% milk to get dis bum DIS much tanked." Ricky chuckled, turning toward Mario shaking his head. "Erm. Passed out again, I see…"

Ricky's face turned red, as he then slammed his hand into the table really hard; it was really close to Mario's head. "Wake up, you pastrami eatin' bastard!"

"MAMA-MIA!" Mario yelped out, startled. Ricky just sighed, as he folded his arms. "Oooo…Wah?" Mario was still groggy from the milk, and still quite didn't have his composure.

Daisy couldn't help, but utter a chuckle a bit, as she watched Mario sway slightly on the table. "Alright Mario…Now tell me dis:…How youse gonna pass out…RIGHT…after sayin' youse wanted another drink, eh?" Ricky asked. He was making an annoyed expression on his face, as he stared Mario down.

However, Mario was unresponsive; like always, huh…Which made Ricky sigh out loudly. "Dere's just no hope for youse, isn't dere?" Daisy could be heard giggling in the background; which made Ricky turn and look at her…She quickly turned her head, however.

Ricky just shook his head, as he turned back toward Mario. "…Well, anyways…'ere youse goes, ya bum." he groaned, placing the couple of milk in front of him.

Mario was so sloppy drunk, he couldn't even properly pick up the cup. "Man…What da hell?" Ricky muttered looked at Mario fumble around with the glass. "Tch. Now look at dis scene right 'ere in front of me…" he said, while shaking his hand. "…Just a crying shame. I tellz youse."

"…Why don't you just help him, Ricky?" Daisy said, chiming in. "It looks like he really needs it…I think the milk's really affecting him…It so sad.." she said, placing one her fingers over mouth.

Ricky just stared vacantly at Daisy. "Is she serious…" he muttered under his breath. He then turned and looked at Mario; who was still having trouble. "…Hmph. By da look of it, it seems like dat not da only thing dat's being affected…"

Daisy just stared back Ricky, not saying anything; she had this innocent/worried look on her face. "Okay, okay…Sheez…'Nuff with da puppy dog eyez…I'll help da bum…" he sighed, shrugging as he headed over to Mario.

As Ricky made it over to Mario, he just huffed as he looked down at him; Mario was really beginning to get on his last nerve…And how Daisy would always on his side, didn't make the cause any better.

"Youse…Stupid fathead…" Ricky muttered, leaning down toward Mario. "…Youse better be glad dat dis dame was around, cuz otherwise…youse woulda been out on yer ass." he then lifted up Mario's head and place the cup in his hand. "…'ere…I hope youse satisfied."

Daisy was exultant. "Hehehe…See, Ricky, sweetie…I knew you had a heart…" she giggled, as she winked at Ricky. "Thanks…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ricky muttered, slightly blushing, as he turned from Daisy. "Look…Don't even bother asking fer another one after dis one, Mario…" he huffed, looking down at Mario. "I think youse seriously had enough; givin' youse circumstance, so consider dis youse last helpin'..."

However, Mario just gurgled something, incoherently. Both Daisy and Ricky turned and looked at each other. "…Huh? Did you get that? What did he say…" Daisy muttered. However, Ricky just shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea neither.

Ricky turned, and took a better evaluation of Mario; his eyes were bloodshot red, he still was having trouble keeping his balance and he looked like he was just ready to pass out…right on spot.

"Oh, my…" Daisy gasped, looking at Mario's condition. "Hmm…Wow…You really don't look good…" she then chuckled. "That milk really got you messed up, sweetie…"

"Oh yeah…I'm most definitely cuttin' youse off after dis, Mario..." Ricky said nodding. "If youse keep dis up, youse soon be too intoxicated to get back…um…home…" he then continued. "Well…Dat's assumin', if youse already haven't already become fully intoxicated…" he then muttered under his breath.

However, upon hearing this…Mario immediately didn't seem very pleased with what Ricky had to say and finally spoke up. "HEY!?…_hiccup_…" he yelped out suddenly; which at the same time, startled Daisy.

Mario then pointed his finger at the bartending Piñata. "Did I ask you to worry about me, RICKY?!" he hiccupped, almost falling outta his seat.

However, Ricky just sighed at Mario's question and slyly turned looked away from him. "Ehh…Now he wakes up…Da Bum." Ricky murmured.

"Alright, I…_hiccup_…thought SO!" Mario slurred, assuring himself. "Well, then…I'll kindly appreciated it…_hiccup_…if you shut the freak up and minded your own…_hiccup_…FRIGGEN business." he then greedily grabbed for the wineglass. "Telling me…_hiccup…_I had enough…Who do…_hiccup_…Do he think he is…" Mario grumbled to himself, leaning back as he chugged the milk down in one gulp. "…I'll tell you when I…_hiccup_…HAD enough."

Ricky just rolled his eyes, smacking his lips. "Youse an idiot…I hope youse know dat!" he exclaimed. "And I mean it, ya bum. Don't bother asking for another drink, cuz I ain't serving youse anymore."

Mario just glared at Ricky, as Ricky turned from him and started walking back toward his counter. "Youse best believe dat…Cuz, it's da truth." Ricky said, slightly turning toward Mario.

Mario just rolled his eyes, as he got and wobbled behind Ricky. "The nerve of…_hiccup_…SOME peoples! You do nice things for them and…_hiccup_…THIS how they repay you?!" he blabbered incoherently as he sat back down next to Daisy; who was still staring at him. She had a puzzle expression on her face.

Even at the table, Mario continued blabbering on about his troubles and whatnot. "Where do he get off telling…_hiccup_…me that he's gonna put a cutoff my…_hiccup_…drinking." he drunkenly said, still wobbly. "Who in the hell do he think…_hiccup_…I am…"

Peoples who passed by Daisy's table just stared at Mario as he continued his excessive complaining. "I ain't nobody to be…_hiccup_…messed with…" Mario then started flailing his arms and legs like a little kid.

Daisy just sat there staring vacantly at Mario, all while he continued to yell and be all belligerent. "…I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet." she muttered quietly to herself, still looking over at Mario. "…I mean, he's so been drunk…He was smashed, even before I came in here…"

It seemed soon as Daisy said that, Mario's head turned directly toward her. "Huh?…Uh-oh…" she gulped. "D-Did he hear me?" she said to herself.

But as fast as Mario's head went up, it went right back down; just as fast. A loud a thud noise was heard, as his head went flat down on the table. You could see a sweat drop go down the side of Daisy's head.

"Wow…Talk about not knowing how to hold your own…" However, Daisy suddenly cut herself off mid sentence; suddenly remember something earlier. "Oh, yeah…That's right…Mario…He's been…" she did stared at the glass that was in his hand. "…He's been drinking…Milk…This whole time…" she muttered, before uttering a chuckle. "…I'm still finding that hard to believe.

Ricky was seen in the background approaching Daisy from behind the counter. "Yo, dame. Sorry about da brief interruption." he said, getting her attention. "I promise youse dat dat's da last of dat, right?" he chuckled, crossing his arms assuring Daisy.

Daisy just tilted her head, looking at Ricky. "So…Alright, okay, we're at agreements?" Ricky said. "And…since dat's said and done…Now…What were youse askin' me before?"

"Huh? What are you…?" Daisy uttered looking at Ricky; she had a slight puzzled look going on about her. "Oh, that's right…" she said, suddenly remembering it. "It was about Mario and the milk he orders." she then crossed her arms. "You never did tell me why milk makes him act so strange."

Ricky crossed his arms as well, sighing. "Well…Technically!" he paused. "It's not da milk dat's actually…Makin' him 'drunk'."

Daisy just stared strangely at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. "I thought it was the MILK…I don't understand." she said, scratching her head.

"Well, let me continue, den you'll understand what I'm talkin' about." Ricky chuckled. "Anyways, it's…Well…It's…Hm…How exactly should I go on about…explaining dis…" he murmured, rubbing his chin.

Daisy; once again, tilted her head, as she stared blankly at Ricky. "But…if you didn't know how to explain…why did you tell me…not to interrupt you?" she said, with an annoyed look on her face.

Ricky just scratched the back of his head as he chortled. "Uhh…Well, youse see…umm…" he then suddenly blurted out. "Oh, wait…'ere's a good example." he then continued his explanation. "Youse can say dat it's more like an allergic reaction…Per se…den him actually being drunk." he clarified, while eyeballing Mario.

"An allergic reaction?" Daisy murmured. "What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently. "How would that be a good comparison on what's going on with him as of now?" she then sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "It really doesn't make any sense to me…"

I'm pretty sure you know this by now, but Daisy is easily confused by pretty much anything in my stories…This is the personality I chose for her. Ditzy and bubbly *cough* curvaceous *cough*

"Youse thinkin' too hard on it, dame." Ricky chuckled. "It's not all dat's difficult, when youse think about." he smiled, placing his hand on Daisy's shoulder (Fresh ass LOL)

Daisy quickly moved Ricky hand over her shoulder. "Well, I still don't get it…Being drunk isn't an allergic reaction…" she said, tapping her fingers on the table. "Anybody can get drunk if…they had too much liquor."

"Ah, yes…dat woulda been da case…if dat bum was drinking alcohol…But he isn't." Ricky said, before turning toward Mario. "He's been drinking milk…and last I heard…milk isn't liquor…" Ricky then sighed. "'Ere's da real scenario: Dat bum: Mario…He's lactose intolerance...And instead of getting da usual digestive reaction he suppose to get for being a lactose…He gets…I guess, intoxicated from it…" he then shrugged shoulders. "I know it's a bit far-fetched…But it's da truth."

"…Oh? Daisy uttered, before giving Ricky a strange expression. "That's really weird…I certainly never heard anybody getting drunk from having an allergic reaction… " she said, placing her hand on her chin. "…Wait a sec….If he gets intoxicated from milk…Then why does he always order the same thing?" she then slightly tilted her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Doesn't he know he's a lactose?"

Ricky just shrugged his shoulder indifferently. This just made Daisy glare at him. "No…better yet, if you know he has this condition, Ricky…Why do you continue to serve him these drinks?" she then sneered at him.

When Daisy said that, Ricky immediately started sweating. "Well…Um, I'm…Err…I'm sure he knows he have dis problem." he muttered nervously, turning away from Daisy.

"Hm, is that so?" Daisy said, smirking at Ricky. "So, he's WELL aware that he's getting served milk in a tavern?" Daisy then looked over in Mario's direction; he was still passed out. "Ya know, he could hand you guys a lawsuit, if he ever finds out that you guys been purposely serving him something he's allergic to…"

"Hey, hey, now…I'm not Mario's father…" Ricky scoffed. "I'm not gonna hold his hand and tell him when not or when it's okay to do something." he then shook his head. "Mario's…he's a grown ASS man." he then shrugged his shoulder. "And beside…It's basically his own fault anyways.

Daisy was confused, she didn't understand what Ricky meant…At all. "What? How could it be his fault?" she asked. "Is this some sorta riddle, cuz I'm not getting anything you're saying?"

"A riddle?!" Ricky blurted. "Now, I KNOW you're thinking on it too hard, dame…" he scoffed as he shook his head. "No, not a riddle…What I mean is: Da little idiot told my boss dat he had da problem to start wif."

Placing a hand on his face, Ricky continues. "He's da one always comin' in 'ere gettin' drunk, I only serve'em, cuz it's my job…" he then lift his head; hand still on his face, and looked straight up in the air. "…How exactly do youse think I found out about dis, dame?" he added. "It came straight outta da horse's mouth…Or in this case, my boss…"

"WHAT?" Daisy shouted, completely taken back on what Ricky just said. "T-This can't be true…It's doesn't make sense…" she stuttered. "But…What…H-How could he…Why would he…"

However, Ricky quickly cut Daisy off mid-sentence, as he muttered. "And dat's not even da worst part of dis tale, dame." Daisy just sat there with her mouth agape. "…Dat bum…He even had ask my boss to install one for him…"

Daisy just sat there staring blankly. "…Well…What? Install what?" she yelped out, flailing her arms. "Don't just stop talking mid-sentence…I hate being left in the dark on things." she griped.

However, Ricky didn't listen to Daisy's nagging…instead, he just uttered, quietly. "…A milk bar…"

"A…WHAT?" Daisy said, slamming both her arms on the table standing up.

In the background, Mario was seen jumping up outta his seat, startled, from what Daisy just did. "Wah…Mama-Mia.."

After a quick look around, Mario's head went back down into the table. Keep in mind, that Mario, Daisy and Ricky are all at the same table.

"Youse heard me, dame.…" Ricky said, getting right in Daisy's face. "Dat stupid Mc. Noodle asked for my boss to install a milk bar…And for his use only." he then sighed getting back from Daisy, while shrugging his shoulders. "Now do youse understand, dame…Dat's why I didn't wanna serve youse any of his drank before…

"…Oh, okay. I understand." Daisy said, nodding her head as she sat back in her stood. "…It makes so much sense now…" she muttered, while slowly turning toward Mario.

At this point, Mario is now just sitting a stool away from Daisy. Ricky's is standing behind the counter, right across from Daisy; but nobody cares about him, he's not important. LOL

"What makes sense?" Ricky asked, puzzled to what Daisy was referring to or talking about.

"I mean, why Mario only get to drink milk…And why you guy basically serve milk in da first place." Daisy said, still facing Mario. "It's kinda sad...When you think about it"

"Oh, yeah….It's sad alright." Ricky chuckled underneath his breath. "Ya know, it's was a damn shame…Especially considering dat he already knew that would happen to himself if he drunk da stuff.…"

However, Daisy wasn't even least amused what Ricky said and sat there with an annoyed expression on her face. It was the kind, where you wanted to just punch somebody in da face

"…And you guys just let him go on about on, don't you?" Daisy sighed, crossing her arms. "Maaaan, talking about not having no sense of morality…"

"Well, Yeah. What did youse expect us to do?" Ricky groaned, also crossing his arms. "It's like I said earlier…Mario's a grown ass man…I know you weren't expecting us to hold da little meatball's hand and tell'em: 'Stop, don't do dat. It's bad for youse.'" he mockingly.

"What I was expecting was…_you_…of all peoples…" Daisy said directing her attention on Ricky, before rolling her eyes. "…To do the right thing and stop him." Ricky just sighed, as he placed one hand on his face. "Whenever you see him consuming something that can cause him bodily harm…STOP HIM!" Daisy said, with an annoyed expression on her face. "I mean, how hard can it be…He's in here, like, everyday, right?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you serious? What do I look like? Da guy's babysitter?" Ricky groaned. "Well, think again. If he's gonna mess up his body, den dat's his problem…And beside, who says he's in 'ere everyday…To my knowledge…He only comes 'ere, when something recently got him feeling down in da dumps."

**A/N: Okay, here's part one. Ricky tells Daisy why milk makes Mario act like a dirty drunken bastard…I guess, getting drunk is enough to wipe away anybody's sorrows…I would suppose. LOL Stay tune for part 2. :3**


	13. Sour Milk: Part 2

**A/N: Whew…Sorry for the late wait. I got a bit carried away with this chapter. I got over 4000 words. O_o It was all circumstantial. I was planning on splitting this chapter up some…But decided to just keep it one. I think this is my biggest chapter I wrote…well…in awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Act XIII: Sour Milk: Part 2**

Daisy just sat there thinking about what Ricky just said. "Hmm…When something got him feeling 'down in the dumps'…" she said to herself, trying to figure out the source of Mario's Misfortune (wink, wink, wink).

"So, yeah…He's always comin' in 'ere fillin' himself up with milk whenever he's havin' a bad day…or something." Ricky said, as he started cleaning out a wineglass. "I guess, by drinkin' all dese milks…It is some freaky kinda symbolic way of punishin' himself…Hell, I dunno what goes on it dat peanut size brain of his."

Daisy just sat there staring at Ricky; she really didn't know what to say at this point. Only thing she knew was: she felt sorry for Mario; she wanted to figure out someway to make him feel better, to cheer him up...But…what?

Suddenly, both Ricky and Daisy heard Mario's voice…He was blabbering about another refill on his milk…Kinda pathetic.

"What the…Is he retarded or something?" Ricky griped, turning toward Mario. "I coulda sworn I said I was cuttin' him off…What part of dat doesn't he understand?" he then folded his arms, scoffing. "I'm not gonna pour him another glass and dat's final…"

Daisy just stared at Ricky, and then at Mario; who was still bitching about his refill. "Aww, come on, Ricky…Just give him one more." she pleased, getting Ricky's attention. "I hate to see a grown man cry…I think he's been through a lot."

Ricky just looked down at the table, silent. He was unsure, he really didn't think he should serve Mario anymore. "Aww, come on, Ricky…Don't you have a heart?" Daisy teased. "…Just give him the benefit of a doubt, okay…just this one time?" Daisy said, lifting her hands up, and putting her them together.

Ricky was weak for a girl with a cute face, and quickly found himself succumbing to Daisy's wiles "Fine, fine…FINE…Okay?" Ricky said while griping, as he walked over to the cabinet. He then turned toward Daisy, holding the wineglass in one hand and the milk in the other.. "But dis is da final last time, okay?!" Ricky scowled, while pouring the milk into the wineglass.

"Thanks, Ricky…You're a true…sweetie." Daisy giggled, while winking at Ricky.

Ricky just stood there staring at Daisy. "Yeah, whatever…I spoil youse, ya know dat, dame?" However, Daisy just giggled as she made a kissy face at Ricky.

Ricky was just about to make his over where Mario was heading, but suddenly stopped. "Huh…What's dis?" he muttered to himself, peaking at Daisy from the corner of his eye.

Ricky had noticed that Daisy's facial expression had changed once more. And this time she had this concerned expression on her face.

This was the first time Ricky had seen Daisy look like that. "Wow…she's really daze-trippin' over dere." Ricky muttered to himself. "…Hey, dame?" he said, while snapping Daisy back into reality.

"Huh?" Daisy uttered, looking up at Ricky. "What is it?"

"Look. Don't over stress so much…'specially on joker like Mario, okay?" Ricky said, encouragingly. "I've seen Mario like dis countless times and he always seems to overcome whatever ailing him." he then placed his hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Just worry about yer, dame…Cuz, worryin' about something dat doesn't concern youse just bring youse heartbreak and sorrow, feel me?"

Ricky's words actually made Daisy blush a bit. "Are you sure you're 23?" she chuckled, obviously teasing him. "I swear, you talk just like one of those old, wise, elderly type peoples."

Ricky just smiled. "Humph. I'll just take dat as a compliment." he said, holding the wineglass full of milk. "Anyways…I'll be back. And remember what I said, dame…" With that said and done, Ricky finally headed over to Mario's seat.

"Hehehehe…Okay, Ricky." Daisy smiled. "I will and thanks for the advice."

Daisy just sat there, watching as Ricky handed Mario his wineglass; in which he immediately started greedily drinking from it. Ricky just stood there, staring annoyingly at him. "Aww…Poor thing." Daisy said to herself. "I wonder what REALLY happened to Mario to make him…_Get like this_…"

Daisy was so in deep thought; yes, I said DEEP thought, can you believe it? Anyways, she was in deep thought; she was still trying to figure what was the cause for Mario's obvious substance abuse.

Daisy just sat there for a little while trying to contemplate a good reason, when suddenly, something Mario had said to her earlier at the hospital came to mind. (That right, I remember something I wrote for almost 4 years ago LOL)

"…Wait, a minute…Didn't Mario say he was going on a date with…Peach?" Daisy then suddenly gasped; as she was starting to slowly connect the dots; well, in her mind anyways. "What if…What if…" It then became crystal clear to her. "…Something horrific musta happened during their date." she muttered, slowly turning toward the red clad plumber. (OMG…Somebody give this girl a medal)

"It's gotta be that…There's no other explanation." Daisy place her head down; muttering to herself. "But…What coulda happened?" she then started rubbing her cheeks with her hands. "Hmmm…Peach musta did something really, horribly, bad to Mario…"

Daisy sunk her head down and started thinking. "It had to be…For Mario to be self-destructing himself like this…It had to been epic bad." (Ooooh, only if knew Daisy from the past) Daisy then turned her head back toward the red clad plumber. "I know what I can do." she prompt herself. "I will try and see if I can cheer him up."

Ricky finally made back over to Daisy. Ricky seemed very contempt on what been happening thus far this evening; and even after the little episodes Daisy had with the so-called special drink and the outbursts made by Mario.

"Well, yeah…I guess dat wasn't so bad…But seriously, dat was his last one. I told'em he better salvage da taste, cuz after dis one he's officially cut off now." Ricky chuckled, leaning up on the counter. "Anyways…Since youse had da privilege of being just a few to taste Mario's special elusive drink." he then pulled out a pen and a pad. "How would you like to order yerself a REAL drink?"

However, Daisy didn't response; she was too focus on Mario. Noticing this Ricky immediately tried getting her attention again. "_Uh-Oh…stuck up on Mario again…If I didn't know any better, I swear dis dame got da hotz for da little ketchup packet_. " he mumbled quietly to himself. "Hey…Yoo-hoo! Earth to dame?" he said, while hitting the table with his hands.

Daisy slowly turned her head toward Ricky; but she really didn't seem like her cheerfully, somewhat annoying, self. "…Huh? Oh, I'm…sorry…" she muttered, trailing off.

Ricky just stared at her, he knew something was amiss; this wasn't here usual demeanor. "Hey, what's with dis sourpuss vibe youse been givin' off, dame?" he said, smiling reassuringly.

However, Daisy didn't say anything, instead she slowly turned away from him. Daisy had this intense look going on about her…it made Ricky feel more uncomfortable than usual.

"Okay…Dat's quite enough of dat." Ricky yelped out, now slamming his hands on the table. "Now, seriously…Tell me: What's da matter with youse?" he groaned, slightly annoyed. "Is somefin botherin' youse?"

Daisy just looked down again…Which, prompt Ricky to grunt out annoyingly; as he placed his hands on his side. "Okay…" she uttered, finally speaking up. "…Well, it's about Mario."

"Huh?" Ricky just tilted his head. "Of, course… Why am I not surprised?" he griped. "I mean, youse been talkin' about him da whole while we've been 'ere…" he then sighed, leaning up against the table, placing one hand on his cheek. "Well…what about him?"

"Well…You said that he only comes in here whenever something bad has recently happened to him, right?" Daisy asked, looking Ricky straight in the eyes.

"…Well, yeah….I-I did say dat…" Ricky then paused, before continuing his sentence. "Where are youse going with dis?" he asked, curiously.

Daisy's eyes went straight to ground, once more. "…Err, well…Um, what if…" she blabbered incoherently.

Ricky wasn't really sure what she had said and instead just gave off a weird expression. "Hey, what if…And I'm speaking metaphorically when I say this…But what if, say, Mario was suppose to go on a date with, say, Princess Peach, but the date they were on was a TOTAL disaster date…I'm talking some crazy Jerry Springer stuff…" she then sighed. "And now, he's feeling all depressed."

Ricky just sighed. "…With all metaphorically speaking aside…Dis story…It really happened, didn't it?" he then looked over toward Mario. "What did dat bum do to da princess?"

When Ricky said that Daisy squinted her eyes at him. "How do you know that it wasn't Peach who did Mario wrong?" she then quickly shifted her eyes back and forth. "…Peach isn't as innocent as you think, ya know.

"Are youse kiddin' me?!" Ricky said, while laughing, much to the chagrin of Daisy. "Peach is as pure as an white egg!" Daisy just stared at Ricky; giving him a stern expression. "…Wait, youse serious, aren't'cha?" he then started laughing all loudly again; in which Daisy didn't find a least bit amusing. "Are youse seriously takin' Mario's side?!"

Daisy then motioned Ricky to come closer to her. "…Well, I'm not entirely sure on the details of 'said date'…" she whispered in Ricky's ear, while looking at a partly unconscious Mario. "But I did overhear him saying that he had one with Peach…Ya know, when he came and visit me at the hospital earlier today."

"Oh, so youse overheard him, eh?" Ricky said nodding, before realizing something Daisy just said. "…Wait, youse were admitted in da hospital earlier today?!" he gasped.

"Oh, yeah…" Daisy giggled. "But no need to worry, it wasn't nothing. I just got clunked in head by a tennis ball." she said innocently, pointing in the exact spot where the ball collided with her noggin. "They said I was unconscious for a few hours…But it's like whatevs…" she then nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"…Unbelievable. Just…completely…Unbelievable." Ricky just stood there staring at Daisy, with this stupefied expression. She had this goofy smile on her face; I guess it was safe to say that she back to her ditzy, scatterbrain self.

"Ya know, youse never seem to cease to amaze meh, dame." Ricky said, as he let out a huge sigh.

"…Huh? What do you mean?" Daisy asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Wow…Dat clunk on youse noggin gotz youse thinkin' crazy, huh, dame?" Ricky then sighed loudly, as he shrugged his shoulders. "Youse do realize dat da last thing youse need to be doing…RIGHT…after just gettin' released from da hospital, is goin' club-hoppin', right?"

However, Daisy just disregarded Ricky's all together and just laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm sure it happens to everybody…every once in awhile." she then waived him off, still giggling.

Ricky just stared at Daisy, with one eye twitching. "Uhh…I'm pretty sure dat DAT DOESN'T!" he sputtered out. "Seriously, dame…What's wrong with youse…sheez…"

Daisy just shrugged her shoulders. "…Well, it happened to me…and I'm here." she then folded her arms, sighing. "…And beside, it's my body. I can do whatever I want with it…"

However, Ricky was all objective to what Daisy had to say and countered. "…Well, yeah…" he then continued. "…It might be youse body, but once it shuts down on youse, youse want be able to use it anymore." he said, while closing his eye and nodding.

As Ricky continued calling himself lecturing Daisy, she just roll her eyes. "Whatever…DAD!" she muttered, completely ignored him.

Daisy then turned, facing Mario once again. "…Ooh, poor Mario…Just look at him…He looks so positively rundown." she said quietly to herself.

The invisible camera part of the story then quickly panned in on Mario; who head was once again on the table passed out from the milk.

"…I gotta think of something to make him better." Daisy thought to herself. "But…what?" Suddenly, a flash of inspiration poof up in Daisy's brain. LOL "Perhaps, I should try cheering me up…" she giggled, before getting up outta her seat.

Still unaware of what happened and what Daisy just did, Ricky continued to carry on his lecture. "So, dame…Now youse see why it's important to take care of youse body and make sure nothin' bad happens to it?" he said, as he began to open his eyes. "…Because without it youse be a…whahuh?

But soon as he looked down, he noticed that she was already gone. "What da? Where did dat crazy dame run off to?" Ricky quickly looked around and noticed that Daisy was already sitting next to Mario; she was looking over his shoulder. "What…she's still worried about dat loofa?" he grumbled. "Tch…I guess I was talkin' to myself, huh?"

Ricky mumbled something incoherently as he stood up. "Well…I suppose I shouldn't be too mad…I do have a job to do…I guess, I should get to it…" And with that said and done, Ricky start back serving other peoples in the tavern. (Finally this story is gettin' somewhere LOL)

Meanwhile, over by Mario and Daisy. Daisy was still hovering over Mario's semi-unconscious body. She was actually stomp on what to say to him, so she just sat there staring at him.

"…Come on, Daisy…Just say something." Daisy thought to herself, trying to motivate herself. "He's right there, you're right here…Just ask him something…COME ON!" she screamed into her head.

After sitting there for a little while trying to think of something to say, Daisy finally worked up the nerve to finally let her voice be heard. "Okay, okay…Here's something…I…just halfta get his attention..." Daisy then slowly reached out toward Mario.

Daisy's hand was just an inch shy from Mario's shoulder, when he suddenly turned around; facing Daisy. "Eek…" she shrieked, getting freaked out; just anybody else would.

Daisy and Mario were now looking directly at each other. Which made Daisy extremely nervous. Not to mention, Mario's eye were all bloodshot from the milk.

As Mario stared back at Daisy, it was like he was staring a deep hole into Daisy's very existence. "…Umm…M-Mario…Umm…" Daisy mumbled incoherently, as she slightly turned from him; face slightly red.

However, Mario didn't whispered a word, instead he just kept the freaky stare onto Daisy. (I honestly don't see how she could take that…*shutters*…) "Um, Mario…I was wondering how did your…Um…How did your date with Peach go?" Daisy muttered, trailing off.

Again, Mario didn't uttered word, but this time he just lift an eyebrow. "Umm…I heard it…Um, I heard that it prolly didn't go to well." Daisy slowly rubbed the back of her head; this was really making her feel really awkward. This was like the first time she and Mario actually sat down and had a real conversation...Well, if you wanna call it that.

Upon hearing that, Mario just slowly squinted his bloodshot eyes at Daisy; still not uttering a word. "Uh, I'm not tryin' to upset you, Mario…Believe you me." Daisy assured, giving Mario a warm smile. "It's just…I heard; and this is a rumor: that every time you come to this tavern and get wasted over…" she then peered at the empty wineglass that was sitting next to Mario. "Well…Milk…It's because something recently just happened."

Daisy looked down, putting her hand over her chest. "And you told me you were having a date with Peach before leaving the hospital earlier today, remember?" she then finished her statement; still not making eye contact with Mario. "…I just pieced the two and two together…"

Mario and Daisy just sat there quietly. Mario was still looking at her and Daisy still had her eyes glued to the floor. However, it was Daisy who quickly broke the silent…Again.

"…Um…I really know how a good and responsible person you are, Mario…" Daisy said, slowly facing Mario again. "…And if Peach's really the reason why you're drowning yourself in a milky sorrow, then…then…" Taking in a deep breath, Daisy squint her eyes tightly and quickly yelped out. "Then maybe it just wasn't meant to be…"

Mario just stared at Daisy; blanking vacantly. Daisy just started to blush slightly. "…I mean…Uh…If Peach's too dense to see you for the real hero; that I know that you are…Then that's her lost, right?" she then muttered. "I don't see why she treats you so badly. I mean, after all what you did for her…I…know…I…"

Beginning to feel embarrass again, Daisy once again drew her attention away from Mario; her cheek beginning to blush ever more slightly. "…I…I know any girl would consider themselves lucky to be able to go out with a guy like you, Mario."

Mario just tilted his head, still staring vacantly at Daisy. "Look, all I'm saying, Mario: There's many more fishes in the sea." Daisy cheeks were now all red, as her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "And if it's any consolation; I'm one of those fishes…" she then giggled to herself. "Oh, my god…I can't believe I just said that…"

Mario just sat there staring quietly at Daisy. Daisy just stared back not uttering a word; she was still blushing brightly, however.

"…S-So, Mario…Do you understand what I'm saying?" Daisy said, giving Mario a warm smile. "Don't let what Peach did to you make you feel any less of a Mario…

"…Oh…_hiccup_…really?" Mario said in a drunken slur, finally speaking up. Daisy just nodded her head, reassuringly. "Thanks for the…_hiccup_…advice, but no…_hiccup_…thanks."

Daisy just sat there with a perplexed look on her face; she didn't understand what Mario was saying. "…What?" she muttered, confused.

"…You…_hiccup_…see…" Mario said, still in a drunken slur. "I don't take…_hiccup_…advice…from your kind…" Mario seemed to be a little annoyed as he stared down Daisy..

"What…huh? I…I don't understand" Daisy spurted out. "What do you mean, by…'My kind'?" Daisy was now really confused, Mario wasn't making any sense to her…she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or was it the…milk talking.

Mario just looked at Daisy and gave her a conceited drunken smirk. "…What do…_hiccup_…YOU mean…Whadda I…_hiccup_…mean? " he chuckled. "I hope you're…_hiccup_…joking." he then stared at Daisy; his expression was a slightly serious/drunken one. "…It's quite…_hiccup_…obvious…Giving the fact that you…_hiccup_…ARE one after all…"

Daisy still didn't quite follow what Mario was going on about and so he sighed. "Do I halfta spelled…_hiccup_…out for you?" he then lifted his head up of the table and scowled at Daisy. "You're a friggen…DYKE…_hiccup_…Dick Van DYKE!" he basically shrieked.

"WHAT!?" Daisy yelped out; completely taken aback. "…B-But I'm not a lesb-…"

However, Mario cut Daisy off mid-sentence. "How dare you speak of my…_hiccup_…Princess the way you did…You have no RIGHT…_hiccup_…" Mario griped in a drunken rage. "How could YOU…_hiccup_…possibly know what I'm going through…_hiccup_…or what happened during there…"

Daisy tried defending herself, but her voice seems like it couldn't be reached. "Just because you…_hiccup_…like women too…doesn't mean you can…_hiccup_…relate to what I'm GOING through…" Mario groaned annoyingly.

Daisy once again tried speaking for herself, but Mario was all over her. Every time she tried to utter a word Mario would just retaliate with a verbal assault on her. "That's right…You wouldn't…_hiccup_…You know absolutely…_hiccup_…NOTHIN'…" Mario said, countering Daisy vigorously. "So…_hiccup_…don't even act like…_hiccup_…you can understand me…"

Mario then laid his head back down and turned away from Daisy. "…Why don't you stop trying…_hiccup_…to be something you're not and…_hiccup_…act like WHAT you were made to be:…A baby maker…"

"…A…A Baby Maker?!" Daisy gasped, slightly blushing. His head still turned from Daisy, Mario just nodded at Daisy.

And just to add insult to injury Mario had now lifted both of his finger up, opening them up, making a scissor signs with them. He then proceeded to make both of his finger goes in and out on each other.

Daisy just sat there with her mouth agape; she couldn't believe what Mario was saying and was doing; how he was insulting and belittler her very person. After all the nice things she said, she couldn't believe he would unload on her the way he did.

Daisy was only trying to cheer Mario up and what did he do…he completely balled everything up and threw it right back in her face with these crazy presumptions of what she really was.

Daisy could feel her emotions beginning to weld up inside, she's never been this upset in life. "…Ma-Mario…H-How could you?!" Daisy yelped, standing up outta her chair. "…All…All I was trying to do was…" However, Mario was unresponsive as he kept his back to her; which fueled Daisy even more.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Ricky was serving somebody a drink when he turned and noticed Daisy standing over Mario; she seem to be really in distress. "…Uh-oh…somefin's ain't right, ere?" he muttered to himself. "I prolly should intervene…"

Ricky was about to walk over, but suddenly stop. "Hmm…Dat prolly wouldn't be the bestest of ideas…She prolly wouldn't want me gettin' all into her business." he folded his arms, huffing. "Hmph. And beside, sum folks just gotz to learns tings da hard way…" he turned away from them and continued serving drink.

Back over toward Daisy. Daisy was still aggravated by Mario's earlier comments. Her face was red; she was steaming mad. She couldn't believe Mario and how he acting. And how he was acting so nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Well…Don't you have anything to say? Huh…Mario?!" Daisy yelped out, trying to getting Mario's attention. But once again, she was ignored completely; Mario just laid there, quietly, being all non-responsive.

Daisy could feel that she was beginning to lose control of her emotions. Before she knew it, she had started to clinch her hands into a fists. (Smells like trouble :x)

"Mario…You're really beginning to get on my nerves, here?" Daisy irked. "How can you just sit there and pretend you didn't say all those mean things?! Answer me…MARIO?!" she pleased.

But once again, it all feel on Deaf's ear. "…Ooooh…Mario…You…You…" Daisy had now clinched both her hands into a fist and was now standing directly over Mario.

Daisy slowly raised her fists; it seemed like she was getting ready to throw a punch toward Mario's his face. (Holy crap…that won't end good for him :o) "You fat piece of crap!" But suddenly, Daisy found herself stopping midway "…You fat jerk…" she whimpered…unexpectedly.

Daisy just stood there staring at her hand and then back at Mario. "…How could you be so insensitive?!"

Before Daisy knew it, she had started slowly backing away from Mario…She couldn't understand why, tho…She didn't understand why she was backing down nor why she was letting Mario talk to her the way he was. Any other person who talk to her that way, best guarantee that their jaw would be jammed down their throat by now.

Daisy was utterly speechless at this point, never did she thought that she would ever back down…to anyone. "Wah…What am I doing?" she thought to herself. She could feel her legs starting to twitch. "…Why am I…" But before Daisy even knew it, she had turned and ran away from the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a table far from Mario's table…The same Mouser Daisy who had gotten beat up by Daisy earlier was sitting at a table with his homies; which were other Mousers.

Mouser was sitting there still pouting, when one of his friends spoke up. "Damn, homes, I still can't believe you got your ass beat by dat chica." the Mouser chuckled.

The goon Mouser was still laughing when he suddenly met with a plate to a face. "Shut yo face, ese." the lead Mouser huffed as the other Mouser fell on his face. Shatter shards were seen on the falling Mouser's body. "Dat shit wouldn't had happen if dat cabrón Ricky weren't there."

"Uh…Yeah, yeah…You know dat Mouser was just joking, vato." Another random Mouser spoke up. "He's a joker."

The lead Mouser just rolled his eyes. And he was just about to say something, when Daisy suddenly went running passed their table. "…What the?" he mumbled.

"…Aye, yo…Boss…Ain't dat da same chica who torn yo ass up before?" Yet another random Mouser spoke up…stupidity. However, the lead Mouser didn't say anything, instead he just slowly stood up outta his seat.

You could see the other Mousers around the table face palming. "…Huh? What?" the Mouser said puzzled. Suddenly, the same Mouser was met with a chair that went soaring toward him from across the table. As the goon Mouser went spiraling away from the table; the was chair still close behind.

The lead Mouser step in front of the other Mouser. "Oh…Yeah…Come on, chicos. We got some work to do…" the lead Mouser muttered evilly, as he watch Daisy run into the ladies bathroom.

"What you had in mind, boss?" A Mouser spoke up, as he walked up to the lead Mouser.

"Isn't obvious?" the lead Mouser said, as he slapped the goon in his face. "I'm talkin' revenge, culo estúpido." he then started rubbing his stubby, rub like hands. "…I said I was gonna make her bleed, right?" he then start smirking. "…And that's exactly what I'm tending to do…prolly more…" he then licks his lips. "Oh, yea..Heh…bragas…Hehehahaha…"

**A/N: And there's chapter 13, peoples. I told'cha it was a buttload. Whew. Anyways, Mario's been so mean to Daisy that she did something she thought she'll never do and that back down. And the Mousers; and yes they're suppose to be Spanish…See the Mario universe is just full of stereotypes. LOL Anyways, what does Mouser and his crew have planned for the vulnerable princess. And is it me or Daisy was sorta a pushover when it came to Mario? All these question will be answered…Stick around, you'll might see it. -_-**


End file.
